


Hands On: New Light

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Adult Situations, Death, F/M, Gen, Lemon, M/M, Monster Heat, Pregnancy, protective mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: WARNING!  This chapter contains a lemon!Also... Sans is a little... touchy.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans, Papyrus/Asriel
Series: Alternate Timelines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains a lemon! 
> 
> Also... Sans is a little... touchy.

Sans: az, there was trouble. we’re okay, but now it’s turned into business. i’ll brief you and tori first thing in the morning. right now frisk is too shaken for me to leave her alone.

Asriel: Would you like me to meet you there instead?

Sans: no, frisk doesn’t know the details and i’d rather she not.

Asriel and Papyrus has been doing so many activities they were exhausted but they kept doing more and more of them so him going to the hotel room was like a vacation from the vacation.

Asriel: Understood. 

Sans: we can meet in the lobby and go from there.

Asriel: Good then I can get some energy patches and muscle relaxants.

Sans: heh... wearing you out huh? i saw the pics.

Asriel: Yeah, plus he is determined to convince me that we should have a kid. Smh not ready I think.

Sans just chuckled inwardly, putting the phone on the nightstand before he got in bed.

“Sans, how bad are the heats you go through?” Frisk had some time to think now.

“hmmm, well i think it depends on a number of things. normally, if i let a cycle go through... it lasts about four days tops. third day is always the worst.”

“What day are we on? I want to help you through this anyway I can. If you want you can use me and whatever.”

“two, and i’m not going to “use you” but if you are in the right mood it wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Sans I am in the “right mood”.” She did the quotes back at him. He laughed at the air quotes and kissed her lovingly. She returned it with a little heat as she still wanted to make it clear that she desired him. His tongue tangled with hers, in return as a soft groan came from him. The heat made the kiss much hotter on his end. She pressed against him, grinding a little against his bones; as she heard him moan making her return the noise back as she continued to kiss him heatedly. He let out a quiet whimper as the pleasure shot through him. It didn’t take long to be rid of the various garments between them, he nipped at her skin between each discarded article of clothing.

“Fuck… that feels so good… god Sans…” She was squirming under his touch enjoying the feel of him against her skin as she trailed kisses against his head. His tongue followed a few nips along her collar and breasts, a sort of primal, possessive and lustful growl rising from him. That caught her off guard as she let a little yip in surprise before realizing it was him making the sound.

“Oh… sorry.” His reaction was just a quiet, lustful chuckle before his tongue slid along one of her nipples. She moaned as she arched into the feel of him as she felt her body get so warm and her breathing was shallow and getting rapid. Her hands trailed his spine and traced it up and down loving him anyway she could.  He shivered beneath the touch, pinning her to the bed as he trailed nips along her neck to her lips for a heated kiss. She returned the kiss with the same passion as she moaned for him. Her eyes clouded over with lust and the need for him alone. His fingers slid into her, but it was only briefly.

A whimper came from her as she seemed to beg for what is about to happen soon enough. A rumbling purr seemed to come from him before he slid into her. Trembling with the pleasure that was sent through him. Frisk arched deeply into him as she began to let her hands grip onto his ribs while she grinded against him as he began to thrust into her. She wanted this to be so pleasurable for him. She was struggling to keep things straight as she couldn’t think straight. Frisk was a moaning mess. It only seemed to egg him on as he quickly picked up the speed of his thrusts, kissing her lips, neck, cheek, pretty much anywhere he could reach as he held her tight. His groans of pleasure mingling with her own pleasure. It quickly became overwhelming for Frisk as she felt wave after wave of pleasure until her body couldn’t handle it anymore as it clasped onto his member. He kissed her with loving passion as the pleasure swept over them both in an instant, his soul still warm even as the pleasure began to fade and he nuzzled against her neck, softly peppering her with little loving kisses.

“F-feeling a l-little better now?” Frisk murmured between her staggered breath. He nuzzled against her with a soft, rumbling purr.

“a lot.”

“Good... t-today was… good until the end. It is n-nice to know that I am married to a hero. Someone willing to s-stand up for the little guy.”

“heh. well it does come with the job sometimes.” There was still a purr in his tone.

“Maybe, but your job is to protect me and the family first. You could have easily teleported me somewhere and then see what was going on but you made sure I was okay then saved the day before anything bad happened to her. That is something that can’t be taught, especially since you were probably going against your heat to save her as well. That is beyond amazing.” Frisk nuzzled against her mate settling in to sleep. He nuzzled against her, but he didn’t fall asleep as fast as she did, his mind considering the words. He’d... just reacted. He hadn’t thought it through as much as she might think he had.

The very early hours Toriel and Asriel waited for Sans in the lobby. Asriel sent a text to Sans to let them know that they were there. He arrived shortly after the text, he’d been expecting them.

“morning.” 

“Morning, man I am so beat. I need to tell Papyrus to relax a little. So tell me what is going on.” Asriel says.

“Morning Sans. Is this place secure enough to talk about such matters that you needed to summon the royal family?” Toriel says quietly as not to interrupt the flow of conversation.

“no, we should probably go talk somewhere more quiet. there’s an empty conference room.” He led the trio to the room and shut the door behind them. 

“What is going on Sans?” Asriel asked yawning, clearly not awake yet.

“i took frisk to a cave tour last night, we were trailing the last group but apparently we weren’t the only ones... there was a gang there with a girl they’d kidnapped. there were three humans, the other three were monsters.” 

“Oh my. To hear monsters getting involved in such filth is such a disgrace. Did you handle them properly Sans?” Toriel asked as Asriel wandered about the girl.

“How about the girl is she okay and Frisk?” Asriel asked wandering about all that had happened.

“the monsters were forced into it. at ;east one of them might come here and tell us why. so they were the first ones out of the caves. the girl was fine, i got there in time before they could do more than rough her up a little. a few bruises and minor cuts, nothing that won’t heal. though their leader was making... advances when i showed up. after the monsters left and the girl was gone, i sent her to frisk, i gave those three idiots a tiny taste of justice. after they were out cold i healed their wounds though. so there’s no evidence of what i did.”

“I wonder what they had on the monsters. Did they understand the consequences of their actions Sans?” Asriel asked looking concerned.

“yup. they are certain they were dust.” 

“Remember Sans not to mention who you are to them. The humans will never truly understand why you have to be if they even a sniff that you are a Judge they might try to take you in.” Toriel tried to stress how important this is to Sans.

“yeah, i know; can’t let the general public know there’s a Judge still. i let one of the monsters scare the crap out of two of the three with some stories though. there’s no doubt about those humans. their souls are black.” 

“Good. We need to put a strong front and help those monsters.”

“agreed. i’ll figure out something with those humans too. i’m sure dad’s got a few ideas on how to stage some things.”

“Shall I contact him? Mettaton, Grillby and your father and I have been in a little club of sorts.” Toriel giggled thinking of some of the stuff they talked about yesterday after Grillby came around.

“What is it, a breakfast club for single monsters?” Asriel teased his mom earning him a light punch in the arm from his mother.

“Laugh it up one of those might end up being your next stepfather.” That shut Asriel up as Toriel busted out laughing, jokingly pushing her son lightly.

“You should see the look on your face. So worth it.” Sans had snickered too.

“Laugh it up Sans. My mom could be your mom and Frisk would be your sister. So technically you be sleeping with your sister right now.” Toriel made a face as she rolled her eyes.

“That is gross. Even if it was the case me and Gaster would become mates. Which it is not the case. Frisk and Sans would still not be related so it wouldn’t be any incest and the same would go between you and Papyrus. Though I imagine the news would have a hay day with that though. Speaking of family I begun the process for the funeral for Asgore. When we get back in a few days we will be able to start moving on with our lives.” 

“good to know and your mom’s right. frisk is adopted and not blood. but yeah... there’d certainly be talk if that happened. i’m not going to be against it, but i don’t think dad has any sort of designs on your mother. so that isn’t likely to happen.” 

“Pffttt… I guess so. How are you handling your heat? It must be nice with the honeymoon hitting the right time with it.” Asriel commented as Toriel shakes her head.

“Please feel free not to say anything about. Come along we should go to bed, Sans and Frisk will have a long day and they will need as much rest as they can get.” Toriel didn’t want to hear about her daughter and her new son-in-law were dealing with this issue.

“az, you might be an in-law but i think the sun is gonna freeze before i answer that question.” 

“You guys are taking this question like I want details, I don’t, I just thought having the heat with the honeymoon has to be a blessing is all.”

“it’s not one. trust me on this. anyway, the cops are likely to arrive soon to ask after me so they can get my side of this. you two have a good day.” 

"Keep an eye on Frisk. I worry about her with all this attention and with her being pregnant she might be under a lot of stress.” Toriel was concerned about her daughter’s condition.

“yeah, don’t worry, i’m keepin a close eye socket on her.” 

“Talk to you later Sans. I am going to try to get some sleep before Papyrus takes us mountain climbing or whatever he has planned for today.” Asriel got up and sluggishly walks away with Toriel following behind heading to their respective rooms. Sans headed back to his room as well, seeing Frisk at the edge of the bed it looked like she was trying to reach for something but it wasn’t really clear what as she was sleeping. Frisk was softly muttering something under her breath.

“Sans… come closer… I am so cold. Please don’t leave me...” He settled into bed pulling her close. 

“i won’t leave you.” He murmurs softly, placing a kiss to her forehead. She seemed satisfied with that response as she nuzzled against him and falling back to sleep soundly. They slept for a couple of hours before Sans’ phone went off with the officer informing him that he would be heading to the hotel to take their statement.  Sans sighed a little at that, nuzzling back into her again. He didn’t want to deal with this; he wanted to be next to his mate. Frisk stirred a little and glanced at him sleepy.

“Who was that on the phone?” Frisk asked sleepily.

“the cops.” He mutters back with a yawn.

“Ugh… I don’t want to get up.” 

“my sentiments exactly.”

“How about the faster we do the thing the cops want the faster we can go back to bed and sleep?” 

“sounds good to me.” Frisk nuzzled into his arms briefly enjoying the warmth he provided and closed her eyes with a smile.

“Five more minutes?”

“mkay.” Frisk nodded enjoying this moment and when the five minutes did pass she rolled over and forced herself away before asking for another five like he was a snooze button of sorts.

“Come on lazy bones. Let’s get this over with.” Frisk put on a t-shirt and sweats not really caring how she appeared at that moment. He threw on a nice outfit for the occasion and waited for her to get ready.

As the pair headed towards the lobby it became apparent to Frisk that other female monsters noticed that Sans was in heat. They didn’t seem to care that Frisk was standing next to him or not as some were purposely rubbing up against him and flirting with him aggressively some even had the nerve to try to kiss him and touch him. Frisk was rightfully angry with those monsters and wished she had her trident and would teach them the rules of monster relationships properly. Though she was fuming she decided not to do such things as she knew the police were in the area and on top of it the news casters could be around the corner waiting for her or her mate to go off and make their day by acting liking any but a normal couple should act. Sans didn’t take any of it well, mostly politely telling them off. The next one that tried to touch him though shrieked in surprise when a bone appeared between the other’s hand and him. He gave the other a cold stare.

“back. off.” He was done being nice about this, his words halted her but a vicious growl from him sent her running. The bone disappeared. He might be in heat, but he was not a monster who would just sleep with anyone because of it. His heat was more passive on the passionate side today and more hotter on the aggression, as was clearly apparent to anyone who got too close in the wrong way... 

Another monster approached him and wrapped her arms around her.  _ I think I know why monsters don’t leave the house during heats now.  _ Frisk thought to herself as the rabbit monster started to muzzle against Sans. Frisk pulled on her shirt as to let her know that she was there.

“Sugar, he needs a real monster to take care of him not you. Someone who will pass his magic to the next generation ain’t that right honey bones.” Frisk stepped on her foot and the moment she did the rabbit grabbed Frisk by the throat and tossed her as hard as she could away from the pair sending her briefly soaring through the air heading towards the chandelier above.  Sans caught her in his magic and then turned on the rabbit, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall, his fingers drawing blood as he snarls.

“if you  **ever** lay a paw on my mate again our child will have a rabbit skinned blanket... do. i . make. myself. clear?” She struggled to speak but she couldn’t believe such a powerful being would even consider mating with a human of all things. She nodded weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why… her?” He released the rabbit.

“none of your business.” He glares. A good indication she’d be better off just leaving. The rabbit ran away as fast as she could as Frisk was brought down gently by Sans to his side. She rubbed her throat as she tried to speak.

“What the fuck is wrong with everyone?” She said in a hoarse voice.

“lack of control of themselves clearly. are you okay?” He gently wrapped his arms around her her.

“I will be soon. Are you okay? I mean this has to be awkward for you.” Frisk says looking at him as they headed towards the lobby.

“a little, but not something i’m not used to honestly.” 

“I am not liking this at all. I really don’t like other women or anyone getting close to you like that at all.” 

“i don’t like it either, but they don’t seem to get that picture.” 

“Is it because of the heat?” 

“correct.” 

“Will they be coming after you the rest of the week then?” She honestly didn’t want to deal with this all week and as she says this she could spot other monsters watching, staring like they spotted a wondrous rare gem and they can’t help but stare.

“no.” 

“What do we do then when we are talking to the police? We can’t fight them in front of a human officer, can we.”

“i had them get us a room that would be barred to everyone else. “

“I got to know, with this heat, is there a chance you will hurt me? I saw the damage you caused to the rabbit. I just I never seen you so mad before either.” 

“no. i uh... didn’t mean to do all that honestly... but... you and the kid are most precious to me. nothin’ and no one gets away with tryin’ ta hurt you like that. or at all. the heat kinda.... amplifies parental aggression.” Frisk nuzzled under his arm as he led them to the room he spoke of the officer was waiting there. 

“Hello Prince and Princess we will be taking your statement currently we have two contradicting statements at the precinct which you predicted would happen. Please just stick to what happened and not your opinion or what you thought happened. Princess Frisk will you stand outside while I get your husband's statement first.” Frisk glanced at Sans and at the officer.

“Yeah, I will be okay. I will be right outside Sans.” Frisk tried to sound reassuring to her mate as she head for the door and leaving Sans with the officer. It felt so weird to stand in the hallway. She could feel the eyes just watch her like she was different. They were not wrong as she always was different from the rest but right that moment it seemed more prominent. The officer asked Sans several things but the one thing that the officer kept circling back to was.

“Are you positive that the monsters are as you ‘say forced into it’?”

“more like they just don’t have the option of saying no. sort of like what happens when a human decides to take something another human values and says they’ll give it back... but only if that other does what they say. i believe that’s considered ransom... or blackmail. depending on what’s being held.” Sans wasn’t going to reveal who he was no matter how many times the officer asked that question.

“Yeah… but your kind has been known to lie a lot.”

“that’s prejudice, coming from a race that’s spent most of its time not even able to get along with another member of its own species without trying to take advantage, steal, kill or what have you.” 

“I heard enough. You may go. I will talk to the princess.”

“she probably has less to say on the matter, but i’ll let her know.” 

“Thank you.” The officer didn’t like Sans and it kinda showed.  Sans had figured that out pretty quickly and closed the door behind him.

“he wants to talk to you now hun, but be careful, the guy’s prejudice. mostly against monsters i think, but just make sure you stand by what you say and you’ll be fine.” 

“O-okay. I will behave and just stick with the facts.”

“that’s best. don’t let him get you off subject either... i heard some human cops try to do that to make themselves seem better.”

“Okay.” Frisk nodded as she went inside to see what the officer had to say. The questions seemed normal but he did seem to ask quite a bit about the monsters, the circumstance of how she lived and did she feel comfortable around them over their own kind.

“I was raised around monsters so… I never feared them. I don’t see them any differently as if you or me walking down the street. Is there bad monsters, sure is; there bad humans, yeah. It is the fact of life where there is good there is bad.”

“Final question do you think those monsters you saw were a part of crime and do you think that someone might cover it up?” Frisk was taken aback to be honest she trusted Sans judgement but sometimes she saw he could be a little prejudice over one race than another. She still stood by her mate in the end.

“I don’t know what their part is in this case. I don't know them and if there's any cover up it is between them not me and Sans.”

“Thank you for your time your highness. We will contact you or your husband for further questions.” He hands her his business card and took her hand briefly.

“Look if you ever need help. You can always call that number.” Frisk glanced at the card and instead of instigating a fight she just nodded and left. It is better to walk than cause trouble. Sans was waiting outside for her, he had a feeling there had been some trouble, but not the kind that warranted any action since it wasn’t an immediate threat.

“Thank you two for your assistance.” The officer says before leaving them behind. Frisk sighed as this meant all the hard work trying to mingle humans and monsters was not working.

“not sure why he bothered.” He muttered.

“It is over and done with. I am going to pretend I didn’t hear half the stuff he said.”

“fair enough, let’s get some lunch and just pretend he doesn’t exist.” 

“Best not. I don’t think you will be able to get far.” Frisk just looked around at the staring monsters. She was used to being ignored it was Asriel who got the attention than her.

“eh, i think i can manage something.” A few glares sent most of them scattering. 

“like maybe a picnic on a more secluded part of the beach.”

“That is fine. Are you going to be able to stand it?”

“stand what? being next to my lovely mate and wife?” 

“Where is the other one. I am the wife so where is your mate?” Frisk winked teasingly.  He chuckled softly. 

“you’re too cute for your own good. i’ll get some things set up for us.” 

“Seriously though how are you handling your heat right now? Do you need any pills or anything?”

“no. i’m good.” He nuzzled against her affectionately. 

“Mmhhmmm you keep that up and you will put me in a situation where we don’t even end up on the beach. Plus hopefully nobody is taking pictures here for magazines.”

“shouldn’t be after i had the hotel bar any and all photography within the hotel after that little fiasco before the wedding. anyone seen doing it or making a video will be arrested, the photos and video destroyed and the person doing it will receive a fine.” Frisk wasn’t going to argue with him but she knew cameras now came smaller than ever before and to sneak it in wouldn’t be that hard. Still she liked the fact he was pulling out all the stops to try to protect her in any shape or form. 

“You win! Let’s pack to go to the beach and eat.” He seemed pleased by this and after a couple calls everything was set up. He had to shortcut them to it though after the twenty minutes they had to wait for preparations, but it was worth it. It was a small, sandy cove hidden away mostly from view that had a blanket and some food waiting for them.

“How did you convince everyone to leave the things right here? Is it like a special spot or something?”

“yeah, it’s something they kinda usually have sectioned off due to the nature and as long as we don’t go in the water they don’t mind us bein’ here. speaking of nature... look at that.” He pointed to something that seemed to be moving in the sand, it was joined by other little somethings and after a while it became apparent that what they were seeing were several nests of baby sea turtles beginning their long journey towards the water.

“It is pretty amazing. There should be eggs around here. We should see if there is any turtles need help getting to the ocean.” Frisk glanced around trying to see where there is some dishevelment.

“we’ll have to be careful, but we can look.” He agrees. 

“We need to see where the trail starts from. See the path we just need to work backwards. It will lead to the nest. Seagulls and other creatures like to eat baby turtles so they are in a vulnerable state but if they are just cracking out of the shell it is best to leave them be because they most likely aren’t ready or not meant to be unfortunately.”  Sans agreed and they followed a trail to a nest. They waited for several minutes before they were rewarded with a tiny head of a turtle emerging from the sands. 

“Oh look, isn’t that so cool!” The little turtle looked right at them before wriggling out of the sand and scuttling off as fast as it could - which wasn’t really fast at all - away from the two of them and towards the shore.

“Come on now we know the source we can carefully dig down to see the remains of the eggs if there is any left.”  He nods and carefully begins digging though after a few minutes he laughs as he stops.

“whoops. look what i scooped up.” it was another young turtle.

“Oh hello little one. Welcome to this world.” Frisk offered to hold it for a moment. Sans shifted as the turtle began to frantically dig a little out of his hand and on top of the sand only to flip itself on its back when it fell out of his hand and into hers.

“Pfff... come on I will take you to the ocean express style.” Frisk says carefully picking up the turtle and walking to the edge of the water and setting it down to let it rush into it.  Sans chuckled a little, watching her with a smile as she carries the little turtle to the ocean. The little turtle scampers into the water and swims off into the deep blue. Several others around her are also taking the plunge into the surf. 

“You know one day we will have to say goodbye to our little one too. I am glad it won’t be for a long time.”

“yeah, but unlike that little turtle... they’ll probably come back to us from time to time.” He says as he joins her on the shoreline as the last of the turtles scuttle into the water.

“Nope taking the keys and locking the doors forever.” Frisk rest her head against his shoulder laughing lightly. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her gently.

“Shall we eat? Hopefully, no turtle soup.”

“sounds good to me and i think the stuff they packed was light food.” 

“Pfffttt… Okay.” Frisk was just teasing but he took her a little too literal. She followed him back to the blanket and used some antibacterial hand wash sanitizer before seeing what was packed for them. What was waiting for them were some baloney sandwiches, potato salad and some angel food cake for desert. They ate the meal and Frisk took off her sandals and let her feet soak up up the warm sand. She then noticed how Sans was lying on the blanket, also soaking up the sun, taking a nap.Taking this opportunity she started to bury him in the sand. Once he was buried she built a small sand castle on top of him. It took awhile but when she was finished she was pretty pleased with herself. It was a simple castle nothing fancy as she didn’t have any tools. If someone would see it they would think it more as a three tower castle at best.

“Sans-sational Sans-castle I built. I sea that my love is buried now and won’t be able to be able to get out anytime soon. I won’t be shell-fish though I think I will dig him out when he offers me enough clams to do it. Okay I am fin-ished with the puns for now because I making you jelly fished.” He laughs.

“i’m definitely in a sans-y situation here.” 

“Did you enjoy your nap? You didn’t even move at all during the whole time.”

“yup.”

“Good. I am going back to the hotel. Good luck.” With that Frisk left to head to the hotel whistling leaving her mate in the deep sands alone. 

“hey!” He struggled in the sand a bit before having to teleport out of the entire thing.

“What? Didn’t like being a sans-wich?”

“i might be a good sans-wich but i don’t wanna be left behind.” Frisk smiled and shrugged.

“I knew you would be able to get out faster than me trying to dig you out. It worked didn't it?” She tapped her forehead with her finger and laughed, a little proud of her ingenious idea. He chuckles.

“yeah, but now i’m gonna have to drag us into a shower... i got sand in places i don’t want it.” He teased lightly. Frisk nodded and went up behind him picking him up and throws him into the ocean.

“wha-” SPLASH! He comes up with a sputter.

“Solved that problem.”

“oh now that’s playin’ dirty...” 

“No you are clean. Not dirty.”

“then you wouldn’t mind comin’ in.” He tugs her into the water with him with his magic. The water soaks through her clothes and she sputters a little as she tries not to breath in the water. He wraps his arms around her, the water isn’t too deep, just deep enough to be up to his shoulders.

“You said I was playing dirty and here you use magic to nab me. Unfair!” Frisk teased as she splashed him a little.

“all’s fair in love and war.” He jokes, laughing a little, not minding being splashed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains a lemon near the end!

“Oh is that so? So this is war than?” Frisk tickled him making him laugh.

“I found your funny bone. It is humerus.”

“not more humerous than you.” She rolled her eyes as she called him out for using her pun.

“Oh come on king of puns and you are using my own pun against me? Is my body that distracting right now because of the heat that you can’t even think straight or are you trying to think of something that will make me feel impressed by your amazing skills and your word choice?” 

“guilty as charged.” Frisk looked at him wandering if he was just going to just keep holding her or was planning on doing something while they were in the ocean. She could feel the water move them a little as the water moved them slightly with tide.

“So… are we going to just stay out in the water or you plan on something else? I threw you in here so you get rid of that sand problem and you got your revenge soaking my clothes now what?” 

“now i think we go get dry.” He teleported them back to the hotel to grab some towels and a change of clothes.

“Here I thought you would take advantage of me being soaked to get me naked.” Frisk teased as she takes off her sopping clothes and went to the shower to rinse off the salt before drying and changing into the clothes Sans brought over.

“never said i wouldn’t.” He replies. Wrapping his arms around her, kissing her gently. She returned the kiss before playfully pushing him away.

“You should have taken the advantage when you could now you will have to wait until I am seduced again. Speaking of seducing, I wonder how your brother and my brother are doing. They done pretty much everything under the sun. Do you think they even sleep at this point? And I thought with it being day three of your heat you said it is pretty severe but you really haven’t shown any desperation today. Did you take any medicine or something?” 

  
  


“hmmm, sounds like a bit of a challenge. i think az probably convinced my brother to take at least a day’s rest seeing as our phones have been silent from their constant posts. no, i haven’t taken any medicine and i think it’s been oddly subdued. might have something to do with the fact that you’re carryin’.” 

“Ah that makes sense. So now that you been challenged what are you going to do about it?” She nuzzled against him. It was times like this she missed their bond at which she could feel his emotions but maybe in the long run it would help it somehow. 

“hmmm, might have to...” He trails off, obviously in thought on several things before he decides to literally sweep her off her feet and carry her out of the bathroom.

“Eep… okay Romeo you got me in your arms now what? I can’t be light. Oh I know I am now going to be part of your exercise routine. Though you don’t need to do that you are already so strong. That is why all those monsters wanted you isn’t? They can sense that.” She says with a flirt as she nuzzled into his arms. 

“mmm, that’s part of it yes.” He carried her towards the bed, nibbling lightly at her neck.

“What is the other part?” She could feel her face heat up but it made her curious what the other part was. 

“monsters in heat give off a scent, the stronger the monster the stronger the scent.” 

“Did they not care you are mated?” Frisk asked, trying to derail him as she was challenging him to convince her to make love to him.

“they should, but some are just idiots.” He replied before gently kissing her lovingly.

“Oh..” She kissed him back. 

“But some were really determined to get into your pants though.” 

“too bad... i’m only interested in my mate.” He replies without hesitation. She kissed him heatedly and drew him close when a knock was heard at the door.

“Did you call room service?” Frisk asked hoping just to turn them away as she didn’t want to to be halted like this.

“nope, so i ain’t answerin’ if it ain’t a complete emergency.” He replies back before drawing her close for another kiss. She giggled into the kiss.

“Hey it is me… from last night.” Said a voice behind the door knocking again. Sans sighs.

“helluva timing.” 

“Yeah, just tell him you will be busy for a couple of hours and to come back.” 

“I’ll send him to tori actually. she’s probably in a better position to help, be right back.” He got up and went over to the door.

“I will get into something more … seductive.” Frisk flirted winking at him.  He flushed a little before turning and opening the door.

“heya.” The monster walked right in and sat on the bed which was now empty because Frisk went to the bathroom to change into some lingerie. 

“hey pal... um, i think there’s someone else here who can help you better than i can. i only have so much pull. she knows about you too.”

“But… look man it was tough last night the police were grilling me and my friends for hours.” 

“yeah, they gave me the grill too when they were here. the queen is staying here and i believe she can help you. i think you can figure out why i’m in a bit of a bind in terms of helping, at least in the next two days.”

“Yeah, I can tell but I trust you. Will you at least take me to her since I have no idea where she is at?” The monster looked tired and desperate. Frisk was waiting by the bathroom for him to leave.

“two doors to the left is her room. i’ll let her know that you’re coming.” He picked up his phone from the nightstand and shot off a text to Toriel about the monster coming for help.

“Okay I will see if I can find it thanks man.” 

“she should be there.” The monster nods and heads out the door and Frisk came out of the bathroom in the lingerie that Mettaton got for them as a wedding gift. It was in the color of his magic and it was all skulls.

“Do you think we are in the clear?” Frisk says wrapping her arms around Sans neck nuzzling into him. 

“yeah.” He pulled her against him, kissing her heatedly. She return the kiss when the monster knocked on the door again.

“I am sorry which way is it again. I went left and some human accused me of snooping. Humans I tell you. None of them can be trusted.” Frisk glanced up into Sans eye lights after hearing this.

“I mean seriously they manipulate and tend to betray their own kind. Yet they want more power and try to get with our kind.” 

“two doors down, on the left.” He replies with a hint of annoyance.

“Okay, I must have went right instead of left. I bet you have a nice monster you mate with. Unlike that bitch that turned me yester-” Sans cut him off with a growl, letting him know that he was walking a very thin line and he should leave before his mouth got him into trouble.

“What did I say? Oh the heat. Yeah, sorry I will let you and your mate be. Thank you.” He left again and Frisk shrugged. She is used to being called inferior. 

“like i said before... idiots.” He was a little irritated that other monster had not realized who his mate was, but he was not going to let it spoil the day for him.

“Indeed besides you have a bone to pick with me.” Frisk teased nuzzling into his neck kissing it lovingly.

“yeah, i do.” He purrs lustfully, nipping at her neck in return. She smirked as she pulled him in for a long loving kiss. He returned the kiss with a bit of heat. Again there was a knock. This time it was a different monster.

“Hey my friend said that he was coming up this way? Is this Sans room? Have you seen Jason?” 

“two doors down to the left!” Sans calls back with a slight growl.

“Geez relax… man what got up your tail pipe.” Frisk was frustrated as well and yelled.

“We are trying to have sex so will you kindly just go the fuck away!” Sans snickered a little, quietly, he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t been quite THAT blunt about it, but the monster had a nose didn’t he?

“Oh, ummm… sorry.” The voice clearly embarrassed as he leaves the two be.

“pfff... i think he’s gonna have nightmares now.” 

“Nightmares? Excuse me it should be fantasizes because I am beautiful.”

“should be... but you know interrupting a monster during their heat is usually a rather painful and dangerous thing... so... that’s what i meant. has nothing to do with you sweetheart.”

“I just am tired of everyone getting between us.” Frisk says looking as innocent as ever.

“you an’ me both.” He kisses her again. She return the kiss and prayed to the gods that no one would come around again. Sans was determined that, unless it was a real emergency this time, he wasn’t going to answer the door. Period. He slid his hands over her, his attention solely on her as he trailed little nips down her neck.

“Hmm… that feels so good.” Frisk murmured as she reached up his shirt and rubbed his ribs. He shivered, groaning as the pleasure shot through him. His phone rang as Frisk grinded up against him trying to ignore the ringing but found herself sighing as she recognized the ring tone as being Papyrus’ ringtone.

“What the fuck? Seriously… I just want a nice evening alone with my mate and it seems the world has it out for us!” Sans chucked the phone into a corner and a pillow at it then went back to kissing his mate. On the other side of the island Papyrus and Asriel were on the ferris wheel on the pier when it stopped working on top. Papyrus insisted that Sans wouldn’t mind helping because he was his brother and family looks out for family while Asriel protested saying that Sans was in heat and that he most likely wouldn’t answer the phone and they should just wait it out.

Frisk was glad he chose her over his brother, whatever it may be, as she made sure he knew that she was happy with his choice; she made sure to kiss that place on his neck that she learned over time made him a little more excited than usual. She rubbed against him and began to kiss him heatedly as the phone rang. He purred between groans of pleasure; completely enthralled in her, lost to the pleasure of the heat and how it made him a lot more sensitive to her touch. She was in complete bliss as she helped him out of his clothes. Frisk explored the insides of his mouth with her tongue as she moaned against him. She couldn’t help but admit when he she saw all the monsters he could have picked and to pick her of all the monsters made her happy and when he fought for her it was such a turn on. She had the perfect monster as a mate.  He shivered, nipping at her collar as he helped her discard the garments between them.

“God I wish you could feel my emotions when I saw those monsters look at you they way they did… I was so jealous. I-I didn’t want a-any of them near you. I wanted you to myself. When y-you protected me the way you did… god, that was so hot.” Frisk muttered against him as she peppered him in kisses and rubbing his chest, showing great care and love as she did it. A purring rumble rose in him as he slid his hands over her chest. Every touch was like lightning. Her face heated up as he touched her. He trailed nips down from her collar to one breast; he was only focused on the pleasure the two of them felt. 

“F-fuck…” Frisk arched a little into him moaning as she tried to return the sensation rubbing up and down his spine feeling every nook with her fingers as he she kissed him heatedly her mind was so focused on him and him alone she couldn’t think straight.  He’d been unable to think straight for a while now as he shuddered, sliding his tongue over her breast as he craved to hear more of her pleasure. She moaned his name as she shuddered under him. Her breathing started to get rapid and she let her hand skim up his rib and start to touch his soul. She knew that would get a strong reaction from him as she kissed his neck trying to keep up with her mate.

“f-frisk...” He groans, the soul pulsing warmly as he shuddered from the touch.

“G-god… that is s-so hot when you say m-my name like that.” Frisk muttered as she rubbed his soul harder as she felt her whole body tingling in anticipation for him. She arched deeply as she peppered his face again in kisses. She couldn’t get enough of how he felt against her. It seemed like it got better and better every time they got together. He whimpered as the pleasure shot through him, he nibbled every place he could reach. She wanted more of him as she moaned deeply.

“P-please… I need y-you. I w-want you so b-bad. Y-you win… fuck…” She didn’t care that he'd beaten the challenge by miles as she let her head roll back as she just let him take over as it seemed like every touch was just encouraging more moans out of her.  A rumbling, lustful purr seems to be the response before he slides into her.  She quickly adjusted to him as she held onto him tightly. Frisk kissed him deeply as she felt him enter her and she began to grind against him slowly as her body rubbed against his chest tantalizing the experience even further. His tongue tangled with hers, he groaned into the kiss as he thrust into her. The pleasure was all he could manage to think of as he held her close. She could feel herself give way to the pleasure as she moaned into him. This was more than she could ever expect as she trembled from the ecstasy she felt. He thrust hard and fast until he shuddered as the pleasure overtook him completely. He nuzzled against her, trembling in the aftershock.

“G-god… that was a-amazing.” Frisk couldn’t catch her breath as the pleasure still was flowing through her. Sans purred in pure satisfaction. Frisk could hear his phone beeping but she was too tired to even move.  On the other side Papyrus and Asriel were still waiting but the only difference is that Papyrus was getting more and more frustrated with his brother. 

“Where Is He? He Said If I Need Him To Call Him!”

“Paps, this isn’t a life or death situation. It is all good.”

“All Good? We Are Going To Miss The Scuba Ride At This Rate.” Asriel actually welcomed this break but to stay on his good side he didn't say so.

“Well I bet there is probably another one later on. Look at the beautiful view we have. Most beings will never get a chance to see this. Come on and just relax.”

“I Am Relaxed But We Been Up Here For Almost Two Hours! I Am Tired Of Relaxing.” 

“Paps, ya know I love ya and all but I don’t think I can keep up constantly. Even with all the training I went through in my youth, I just don’t quite have the stamina you do.”

“I Know But We Only Have One Honeymoon And I Know Eventually You Will Be Busy With Royalty Stuff And If We Have A Child Even More Time Will Be Taken Away. I Want To Get The Most Out Of This Honeymoon As I Can. Even If It Means Calling My Brother A Million Times Over!!!” Papyrus used his phone again to call his brother. 

“Only one? Don’t you know most couples go on at least two in a lifetime?” Not that saying so stopped the skeleton from trying to get a hold of his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

“I Hope We Can Go On Multiple Trips But… I Know How Life Can Be Too. How Things Change In A Moment’s Notice. I Just Want It To Be As Memorable As Possible.” Papyrus looked and sounded very thoughtful as he said that, he grumbled, calling his brother over and over again.

“There’s no doubt this has been memorable.” 

“I Know I Can Be Overbearing But My Ultimate Fear Is That You Will Be Bored Of Me And Find Me Annoying. Eventually You Won’t Want To Be Even Seen With Me. I Am Not That Great At Making Friends And Those I Make Are Usually Friends With Sans First So It Always Feels That I Am Never That Good Enough To Do It On My Own.” Papyrus stared at the phone as he tried once more. 

“Bored of you? Where did you ever get such an idea? I’ve always liked you for who you are. I didn’t become friends with you because of your brother.” Papyrus took his hand and squeezed it.

“I See How Others Look At Me. They Know I Am… Different. I Don’t Think The Same Way As Others And So I Frustrate Them. Sans And Dad Were Very Upset With The Whole Mating Talk We Had And You Got Upset With Me About The Wedding Planning. I Am Bound To Make All Of You Upset With Me Again.” 

“Yeah, you are different and maybe you might, but you know... that’s life. It’s not perfect, but I like you for being you; even if that makes you different. It’s a part of you that I love.”   
  


“You Are Making Me Flush Now.” Papyrus had an orange hue going as he looked at the phone than set it aside to pull his mate close and kiss him deeply. It was his way to show how much he cared. Maybe he didn’t need to do all these crazy things, maybe, just maybe, all he needed to do was just be with his mate. It seemed like a crazy concept to Papyrus at first but as it sunk in he could hear his phone go off as he and Asriel were just getting into making out with each other.

“Really Sans I Swear He Has The Worst Timing Of All Monsters.” Asriel chuckled back.

  
  


Sans: pap. what the heck?

Papyrus: The Ferris Wheel Broke Down About Two Hours Ago And No Sign Of Them Fixing It. You Were Right About One Thing. I Will Take It Easy On The Adventuring But If You Have A Moment Will You Help Us Down? I Like The View But I Am Still Not A Fan Of Sitting In One Place For Hours On End. By The Way What Distracted You For Almost An Hour?

Sans: i’m in the middle of my heat. take two guesses.

Papyrus: You Got A Perfectly Good Mate You Don’t Need To Do That Alone Anymore. I Know She Is Carrying But I Think You Can Still Mate With Her. Can You? We Never Really Talked Too Much About Human Pregnancies.

Sans: not THAT paps... oh my word... yes we still can.

“Oh Did You Know That Human And Monsters Can Still Mate After Said Human Is Pregnant?” 

“Yeah Paps, though I didn’t really need that mental image.” 

Papyrus: I Guess Imagining You With Frisk Makes Asriel Have Mental Images But He Doesn’t Seem Happy About Me Typing This. So Does It Mean You Are Not Going To Save The Day? 

Frisk read the texts over Sans shoulder and busted out laughing as she learned not to take his words literal. 

“Oh lord in heaven so now Asriel has a mental image of us having sex. Pfffttt… why does it disturb so many beings? I think us making love is such a beautiful and sexy thing.” 

“beats me, but i have to agree with you.” 

Sans: give me about ten minutes... also... do me a favor and take a picture too so i don’t miss.

Papyrus: Are You Going To Mate Again With Frisk? 

Sans: no pap, that takes longer than ten minutes.

Papyrus: I Suppose… But You Tend To Shortcut Things

Attached Photos

Asriel looked mentally disturbed but the other photos were from the spot they were it was beautiful and just awe inspiring. From where they were they could see the beach and the ocean. To their right was the sun setting.

Frisk looked at the photos and nudged Sans, but not before laughing at Papyrus' burn.

“We should swap with them. A perfect end to this date. Plus no one will know where we are.” 

“ow... burned by my own brother. swap with ‘em huh? yeah, i think after i get them out we can do that.” 

“Pfffttt… you know even if you shortcut, no one. I mean no one, can make me moan like you can.” Frisk nibbled against his neck reassuring his man hood was in tact. He flushed.

“Besides your brother just learned the birds and the bees so I doubt he knows what he is talking about anyways.” 

“too true. i asked him to give me ten minutes to get there.”

“So do you want to see if it is possible to shortcut the fun?” Frisk winked at Sans laughing a little as she got out of the bed. Sans chuckles.

“first, let me get my brother and yours out of there.” 

“Oh so you still plan on doing a quickie eh?” Frisk teased as she searched her suitcase and found a cute little dress that was snuck in there; it was a light blue summer dress that went down to her calves so it didn’t show anything. 

“Go retrieve our brothers so we can enjoy this evening.” 

“of course.” He dressed and then glanced at his phone at the photo before teleporting to their location. The ferris wheel had bucket seats that most fairs had so when Sans landed it was right on the handlebar forcing the bucket to lean forward quite a bit making Sans slip back a little as Asriel and Papyrus grabbed an arm, preventing him from falling.

“Sans! Are You Okay?” 

“whoa... yeah. i’m good.”

“Glad to see you  _ drop in _ and plan on  _ hanging  _ with us.” Asriel nudged Papyrus who halfway huffed and laughed at the same time.

“sorry, but i was a little distracted when paps decided to call.” He chuckled a little.

“anyway, i’ll drop you back off at the hotel’s lobby.” 

“That would be appreciated. I guess we can still catch that scuba dive thing if you still want to go?” Asriel asked Papyrus who shook his head no.

“Nah, I Had Enough Adventures I Just Want To Do What You Want To Do Now.” Asriel smiled and took Papyrus’ hand and gently pressed his lips against it which caused Papyrus to flush a orange hue.

“Your happiness is everything to me. How about we go to that scuba thing tomorrow and this evening just enjoy each other’s company?” 

“That Sounds Wonderful!” Papyrus responded cheerfully.

“okay lovebirds. gimmie your hands. i didn’t come all this way for a show an’ tell.” Papyrus rolled his eye lights as Asriel laughed as the pair took his hands. Sans teleported them back to the hotel as he said he would. 

“you two have a good evening. i’ve got a wife to get back to who might be getting hungry about now.” 

“Uhuh hungry. Is that what we call it now?” Asriel smirked and began to drag Papyrus away before Papyrus could say anything different.

“very funny.” 

“I know I am. Have fun. Don’t stay up too late. She is pregnant you know, so go wild.” Asriel says as Papyrus seemed to be having a fit about about his mate saying all this stuff to Sans. 

“you really have a twisted sense of humor sometimes... heh. just don’t irritate each other too much tonight.” Sans smiles at his brother-in-law before teleporting back to the room.

“So how did it go? How was the view was it amazing? I bet it was.” She was wearing the blue sun dress with flats and a yellow sun hat.

“yup.” Frisk looked at Sans like he was hit with a rock or something as that answer made no sense at all. 

“sorry, was thinking about more what your brother said to me. but it went fine.” Frisk gave him a curious look as he just stopped in middle of thought again.

“Okay so tell me about the view? And what did my brother say that makes you unable to think any further than… Are you paying attention?” She waved her hand in front of Sans wandering what the heck is going on. Did her brother tell him so dramatic that he was unable to think clearly at all. Frisk felt frustrated as she felt like he was ignoring her.

“i’m listening. which do you want me to answer first though? about the view or your brother?” 

“Can’t you… never mind.” Frisk started to mumble under her breath how he could be such a jerk sometimes.  Sans seemed puzzled, was it the hormones maybe? He was paying attention to her, with the hormones there wasn’t much he could honestly do to get her to be happy until the hormones decided to let her be. 

“Well! Aren’t you just going to tell me or will you just have me pick and choose everything for you.” 

“well no, just was considering which you wanted to know first. the slight distraction was that your brother decided to make some jokes about our earlier activities. the view was fairly expansive, could see for a few miles over the park and over the island.” 

“See it wasn’t that hard was it? Gosh it felt like pulling teeth.” Frisk rubbed her head. She just wanted to know what happened. Sans decided to ignore that, though it still stung. It wasn’t like he’d been purposely not telling her, which made him consider what he should do first... get in contact with her parents or figure out a way to tell her... Though he was reconsidering the second because if this was her hormones over something so simplistic as just a brief trip to fetch their brothers... who was to say she wouldn’t just flip on him and do something more drastic when she discovered what little he did know about her parents? He wasn’t sure if it was a preservation of his skin or his sanity at this point that was keeping him silent on the matter.  Frisk sighed why did it seem that Sans always seemed ‘distracted’. He has been distracted the whole honeymoon and she thought that at least for now it would be better but now apparently jokes now distract him. The hormones, his and hers really, were not helping things either. At least his was more temporary. 

“I guess we are not going are we…” Frisk muttered as she watched her mate sit on the bed. She didn’t understand what was going on with him it was the heat or what it was but she was getting tired of this really quick.

“do you still want to see the view? i dunno how long that ride is gonna be broken.” 

“I would but you seem exhausted seeing as you are sitting on the bed.” 

“hmm? oh, i actually hadn’t noticed i’d sat down. i was kinda thinkin’ about what to do next. musta been a subconscious thing.” 

“Do you want to go? Or…” Frisk looked at him like she had no idea what he is thinking. She got all dressed up for this and she felt kinda unappreciated. 

“i think we should. it’s a nice view.” He got up again. He put his arms around her gently and teleported them to the ride. It seemed the sun was starting to set now. 

“The view is nice.” She said looking around. 

“company’s nicer.”

“Thank you Sans for the compliment. I think? Yes that was a compliment.” Frisk had to think about it. 

“i try, though i dunno if i’m as good at condiments sometimes as i am with jokes.” 

“Sans if you can ketchup with all the newest jokes you can mustard a sweet compliment for me. I relish those moments dearly and you put me in a pickle when you say things like you get distracted by a sour joke.” 

“you must be made of sugar cuz you seem to be sweet on me.” Frisk rolled her eyes but chuckled a little.

“That is fair but I will give you an A for effort. I try hard on the puns around you because I know you love them. I love puns anyway but I go the extra mile because I know it is important to you. Look at your astrology, that is why I suggest we watched the stars the other day; it is because it is important to you. Your dad even got stars named after you and Papyrus and even for the little… Shoot… I think I ruined that surprise. The point still stands, the more is more to me than me being obsessed over you. Not much more but some...” Frisk rubbed her neck feeling embarrassed.

“wow... heh, well i’ll still act surprised but i get the point sweetheart. it’s because there’s more to you than just an obsession that i wanted to get to know you better. because you weren’t just someone who saw what is in front of her eyes. you saw the individual... it’s what i love about you, or one of the many parts i love.” 

“That is… better. Sorry, I am… just feeling stupid hormonal.” He tugged her gently against him.

“it’s going to happen. and that’s okay. i want to help you reach your dreams. just like you helped me. maybe it won’t be easy, but then again i don’t think any part of this has been easy from the start. still, i wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Frisk nodded a little as she tries to hold her hat from getting too squished against Sans.

“If you want to reassure me can you… tell me something about my favorite hobby? Or when my birthday is or something like that?” 

“july 15th, you told me a week before then after you ended up at my house that you didn’t want anyone to really know outside your brother or your closest friend because you didn’t like crowds and people tended to make such a huge deal out of it.” 

“To be honest… most monsters didn’t really know me until recently but I still hated going to those functions just the same. They dragged me to each royalty function but they wouldn’t introduce me as Princess Frisk it would be this is Frisk. She is a girl that we know. Remember they planned for me and Asriel to end up together, if I was their daughter, well that would throw the plan down the hole. So birthdays were never really celebrated too much but yes you are right.” 

“hmmm, well maybe next year we should celebrate it then with those who are closest to us.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“It would be different. I don’t know how birthdays really go to be honest. I seen it on TV but to actually celebrate it well that is a different thing. We could just get drunk off our asses again. That was fun.” 

“well, it’s different every time, i think.” 

“Different every time? How so? Isn’t it a bunch of people hide and they yell surprise and then there is cake and in romantic movies the boyfriend is like ‘Baby, happy birthday my gift to you is my eternal love…’ and all that junk. Then gifts, some dancing and drinking mixed with drama and surprise crush shows up and everyone is like ‘What we thought you would stay away.’ And the crush is like ‘No I love’ so and so person. Then a dramatic fight happens where they win and they sweep the birthday person off their feet and ride off into the sunset. Anyway… I haven’t been to a birthday party before so I don’t know for sure but that is what I presume happens at most parties.” Frisk was explaining this as if she knew this first hand that all of this was fact. She seemed thrilled and exhilarated by the drama and excitement that came with this birthday celebration.

“I tried to have one, but no one came… it doesn’t help when nobody knows you exist. Made invitations and everything. Gave it to dad… oh I am guessing he never sent it out.” 

“probably not, knowing him and no, it’s not always the same because no year is the same. though that’s some interesting ideas on how that should go.” 

“So does half of the stuff happen?” Frisk wandered as she looked at him intently.

“not usually. at least... it never happened to me or anyone i’ve ever known.” 

“What happens at a birthday then? Nothing?” Frisk tried to take in the view before it grew dark and the stars started to come into view.

“i wouldn’t say that. it depends, but aside from gifts and cake there’s games too.” 

“That sounds nice. I wonder to myself if I grew up in a normal household what my life would turn out to be. Would I be seeking the same career? Would I be in the same relationship? Would I be happy?” Frisk leaned forward to lean on the guard bar and letting her arms rest there.

“dunno about the career, but i don’t think the relationships that you have would be the same... and i dunno about happiness.” 

  
  


“It is just a lot of 'what if’s' that really don’t mean a whole lot. I suppose it comes with being adopted; to think of the life that you missed out on or didn’t miss out on in my case. I know for sure this little one will have both of it’s parents to be there and love it and cherish it. They will have a birthday and cake and the whole nine yards. I want it to have what I didn’t have.” Frisk leaned back in the chair and rubbed her stomach gently as if she could reach it somehow.

“yeah... i think we can both do that.” One hand lightly rested over hers. Frisk looked up at him and gently but lovingly kissed his teeth. That was perfect.

“Now that Sans was the perfect compliment.” He smiles a little.

“i know i’ve seemed distracted lately and... well, there is a reason.” He hoped that this wasn’t going to backfire on him.

“I know it is because of your heat. I think after I have the baby the hormones probably settle down a little.” He shook his head a little. 

“not just that. mostly has to do with my gift to you for the wedding. though, yes, that does have a little bit to do with it.”

“Wedding gift? Umm… I didn’t know I was suppose to get a gift for you for the wedding. Umm… here…” Frisk took off her hat and presented to him.

“Happy wedding gift day thing… I hope you have many more. No, no only one wedding umm… yeah you.” She felt so awkward unsure what to do.  He smiles a little at her.

“it’s not required love. but it was something i wanted to do.” He gently put his hands over hers after she put the hat back on her head.

“i needed some information though, and i’ve found some.” 

“About what? I think we should head back to the hotel if it is important information. Dad didn’t teach me much but he did teach me that information is worth its weight in gold. And-” A guy with a megaphone comes up and began to talk to the couples who were on the ferris wheel some were on there for several hours by now.

“Do not panic… we are sending up a lift to retrieve each of you. You will be okay. We will give you your money back plus some coupons.” 

“i think you’re right about the hotel thing. don’t wanna end up around these people.”

“Well they seem a little upset too.” Frisk could hear them grumbling.

“yeah.” He circled his arms around her and teleported them back to the hotel again.

“Here we could have gotten some coupons. Buy three of something get the fourth 1% off.” Frisk exaggerated the deal by even doing the hand gestures and acting like a salesperson to boot. He chuckled and gently kissed her before he sat down on the bed and pulled out his cellphone. 

“Are we going to have another round of fun? Are you planning on taping us that sounds like you are trying to make us a porn. I guess if it is for your eyes only it will be fine but you can’t let a single soul see it okay?” Frisk sat down next to him and started to nuzzle against his neck and giving him soft kisses.

“heh, no sweetheart. i am not taping us. i told you on the ferris wheel. i got some information.” He was flushed by the kisses though. Frisk backed up and flushed by her behavior reading too much into the kiss.

“M-my bad. I g-guess it was my t-turn to get distracted. Damn you for being so hot.” 

“i don’t mind that, but you should probably see this. i managed to get it from a friend this week.” He tapped the phone and the file he’d been given appeared. He handed her the file.

“What is this?” Frisk took the file and opened it. She flipped through the papers in the file and inside had pictures of somewhat similar features as her.

“Are they… Sans… I don’t get it… they…” Frisk was confused and couldn’t figure out why he was showing this to her. They gave her up. Why show the parents that didn’t love her to her?

“the story you were told, wasn’t the truth. so... i went in search of it. when asgore found out who you were... he tried to buy them off, but they weren’t so cooperative. he resorted to kidnapping you as a result.” Frisk was literally shaking and overwhelmed with all the emotions that hit her at once that she blacked out falling back into the bed.  Not the reaction he was expecting, but it made him at least grateful, in a small way, that he’d gotten her on the bed at least before showing her.  _ great... now what? _

About 15 minutes later she roused and glanced around for Sans.

“How is this possible? How did you find them? Are they even good people people? Did they even look for me? Dad tried to buy me from them… did they take the bribe? Did they move on? Wait… is that a picture of your dad with them? Your dad knows them?! Why does your dad know them? If he knew them did he knew we were related or not?” 

“okay, one question at a time. i found them because i was looking. i haven’t met them so i don’t know what kinda people they are and no, they didn’t take the bribe asgore tried to give them. yeah, dad knows and i don’t know why or why he didn’t say anything. you’ll have to ask him.” 

“I have to ask him? Sans I think if I talk to him right now I am pretty sure I am going to blow up at him. I thought I could trust him. Now it appears I can’t. I am not even sure my parents even miss me by the looks of the photos they seem happy and content.” Frisk looked at the smiling photos and was disappointed in a sense.

“i wouldn’t think you could right this minute. honestly, i’m confused myself as to why he wouldn’t. i had no idea he knew them, he certainly didn’t tell me.” Frisk honestly didn’t understand why he sprung this information on her like this but in a sense she did ask for it.

“I just… I think I need time to think. I am going to sleep why don’t you go talk to Toriel about the crazy monster thing. I am feeling way overwhelmed right now.” 

“alright hun.” He gently kissed her before leaving her to rest. She went under the covers and just tried to wrap her head around the news about her parents it was a crazy idea but she still had no idea how Sans even found them and how Gaster is wrapped up in this situation. Sans knocked on Toriel’s door, wondering if the other monster was even still there.

“Come on in! Guys you have been-”

“Queen Toriel you been so good. I am glad we got to at least talk to someone kind enough to hear us out.” The monster answered the door for Queen Toriel.

“hi.” The one monster shrunk back as the other angrily approached him.

“You told us to go to your room. Than you erupt on us.”  Sans met his gaze without flinching.

“yeah, but i wasn’t in heat when i told you that and you both interrupted me. exactly what did you  _ think _ was going to be the response when you approached my door? you both have noses and i presume you’re not incompetent.” 

“No, but we take the word of a monster like they mean it. Where is your mate? Is she not with you?”

“Oh you mean my daughter Frisk?” Toriel inquired.

“You have a daughter?” The one monster asked kinda surprised. It was obvious that they haven’t seen the news or read the newspapers lately.

“Sorta, she is adopted. She is the cutest human you ever seen.”

“A human? Really? Wow. I can’t believe you would actually adopt one of them. I mean they are worse than rabbits I swear another one pops out and the world suffers for it.” This was the same monster who was at Sans’ door earlier and shook his head.

“Don’t tell me you really decided to make one of them your mate, Sans? I mean what have humans done for us? They hate us with every fiber in our being the only good human is the one who is six feet under. I mean even when I was innocent a bitch turned me in like I was guilty didn’t even give me a chance.” The moment he finished that line it was clear he crossed a line twenty times over as the other monster was already hiding feeling the anger between the two monsters rising to the top. 

Sans had crossed his arms about that point. Wondering if this guy has any clue what he’s just said.... Was this guy listening to himself talk? Really? 

“pal, that “bitch” was the same one you helped kidnap. she had every reason to believe you’d do worse since you were helping a bunch of black hearts, which, by the way, are going to be a pain in the ass to be dealt with. as to answer your question, frisk is sleeping in the room.” 

“Well there was that one but the other gal got in the way too.” 

“well you clearly scared them and apparently didn’t give my mate any reason to not think you might attack her if she became hostile. i happen to know she was trained alongside her brother in self defense so unless you tried talking reason with her when you left that cavern i can’t say i’m too surprised that she would want to protect the girl  _ you _ kidnapped and who was nearly  _ raped. _ ” 

“You mean your girl. YOUR HUMAN stood in the way of us getting away.” 

“seriously? do you even have a brain in that head of yours because as i recall i  _ told _ you to go find her and talk to her... clearly you assumed and got yourself in trouble and i seriously doubt she was “blocking the way” of the mouth of the cavern itself seeing as how she probably had to help calm the girl down and i seriously doubt she woulda been able to do that while still in the cave.” At this point he was bristling a little because this monster had indirectly insulted his mate not once, but twice now.

“I just presumed if she represented us monsters because being the princess I guess that she wouldn’t be protecting their kind. It just goes to show you that the only kind to trust is our kind.”

“buddy, i’m a reasonable monster but i’m getting  _ real _ sick and tired of you  _ insulting _ my mate. especially considering you came here for help, not to mention you are  _ questioning your queen _ on her own decisions. you keep flapping that tongue of yours and your trouble won’t be because of a human that couldn’t keep his thing in his pants.” This guy was really pushing it; it didn’t help that he was feeling a lot more aggressive than normal due to the residue heat magic. One would think this monster would have the sense to shut up after the first time.

“I got it. I am just tired and frustrated. I been poked and prodded all night. It was hell. Plus my sister is still out there and I have no clue to where to begin.” 

“yeah, there are idiots out there and the cops i talked to were just as prejudiced against me as they likely were to you. don’t worry about that, we’ve a way to deal with those asshats on top of the gang members who are currently being detained until it can be arranged for them to have a little ‘visit’ from the Judge.” 

“How are you going to get into contact with him?” The monster asked.

“Don’t worry about that son. As Queen I have direct contact with the Judge and I will rearrange for that to happen. I think for now you owe Sans an apology for saying such crude things about his mate.” Toriel says kindly but her face said something totally different. It was along the lines of beating them half to death look. The moment he caught the look he flinched.

“Y-yeah, I am s-sorry about the h-human comment. I bet she is a kinder one of her species.” 

“i should sure hope you’d realize the queen would at least know a good human from a bad one.” He settled down, almost laughing inwardly when the thought occurred to him that if the monster knew he’d probably crap himself. The monster nodded.

“Well I guess we should get going our other brother is still in jail. We are supposed to pick him up. So if you will excuse us.” The monsters wanted out of there as soon as possible.

“I got your number so I will contact you later.” Toriel says as the monsters left as they left he could hear the same monster mutter to the other monster.

“All humans are the same… so is there any difference between them.” The brother hit the other brother in the arm as to mentally warn him about where they were. He wasn’t fortunate enough to have not been heard and ended up tripping over something... though what that thing was no one would know because it wasn’t there when he got up. Sans waited until they were alone before he commented.

“sometimes i manage to keep sane by imagining the idiot’s reactions if i just told them who they were mouthing off to.” He chuckled a little. Toriel chuckled softly but she sat on the edge of the bed looking stressed.

“It is clear that monsters and humans are no where close to being intertwined as we hoped they be. We kept Frisk hidden all those years from the monsters, hearing them comment on things like how humans are good for this and for that.

“yeah, i figured and unfortunately i don’t think that was the best idea. you sheltered her too much, didn’t let her fight back and we need to put an end to that kinda nonsense. bad enough i gotta keep dealing with black hearts that assume they’re some gift to the world. we don’t need that toxicity among monsters.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Judge has a mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know "tlc" is short for "tender, loving, care" and was the first short hand this author (me) learned before Internet Lingo was a thing.

“It was there long before Frisk was around. Asgore had two ideas when he brought Frisk to us that she will be either used to unite monsters or that she would be… a weapon of sorts that we would be able to make her do something so crazy that humans and monsters would unite because of a common enemy at the time I was foolish enough to go along with his plan. I wasn’t much better than those monsters. Time changes all though and when I got to know her and raise her it became harder to go through the plan thus Asgore took her under his wing so to speak and taught her knowing full well once this day came I might be more emotionally separated from the situation.”

“doesn’t surprise me. i’m just glad you were around to be there for her for things you could be. that was better than nothing.”

“Still, I owe Frisk a better future for the sins I committed. I need to find her parents if it is possible. I don’t know how Frisk truly came to us but seeing how Asgore constantly been caught lying lately I am fairly certain now she was taken. It is just a matter of how do I even begin that process and we need to save this monster’s sister. This vacation has been stressful.” 

“don’t worry about that tori. Alphys actually already helped me do that. i told her about it. she’s a little stressed over it and the fact i didn’t have all the answers she had questions about. it’s why she’s back in the room actually. the bond is still pretty weak, but i can sense a little bit... faint as it is.” 

“What questions does she have? Maybe we should gather us up as a group and see if we can answer those questions. Do you know where her parents are?”

“no, i don’t. dad does. most of her questions are ones he can answer, but her and i both agree she’s not in the right mind to actually ask him these things and be reasonable about it.” 

“Okay, it is getting late. The brothers will have to wait until morning because right now your mate needs you. If she is stressed and carrying it is not a good combination.” Sans nods.

“after we get back home is when i’ll visit those humans.”

“Sounds like a great plan Sans. Please keep an eye on her. I know this week has been hard on her; despite her feelings for Asgore he and her spent a lot of time together. That has to be hard on her.” Sans nods.

“i have no doubt about that. i will do everything i can to heal her.” 

“Sometimes we cannot heal the wounds but we can at least make sure that they know it can be achieved with time. Just be patient with her.” 

“i will, though it won’t be easy. you know too well the why, but i promise to do what i can.” It was easy to say he was a good monster for raising his brother when their father was too busy to at times... but they didn’t know the ugly side of it and while Sans was normally easy going and told a lot of jokes, there was no getting around that there were scars from the past from the trials of having to raise his younger sibling. Papyrus never had heard that side of those years and he never would. The ugly side was most of what he’d been protecting his brother from for the longest time, it was one of the reasons he’d never actually dated... aside from his phobia... he knew what most really thought and it wasn’t pretty usually.

“I know you will do your best.” Toriel says gently and smiled at him. 

“yeah. have a good evening.” He headed back to the room. Frisk was up and looking at the file again but this time she looked more calm and a little more reasonable.

“Sans… I-I am sorry. I really have been a jerk to you. I got jealous of your brother, then my dad kidnapped me and mom, then the whole secrets; it has been a long week and I am still making excuses… dammit I told myself. Okay one more time. I am going to be a mom soon and as a parent I need to take responsibility for my actions. I shouldn’t act like a child.” 

“well, yeah, but you don’t need to explain everything all of the time. i understand your reactions, i don’t blame you for how you reacted to learning that. it wasn’t really unreasonable. honestly, you were a little more reasonable than the idiots i just got done talking with. he was just smart enough to avoid me ripping his tongue out for the garbage he was spewing, not only to me but your mother as well.” Frisk went over to Sans and guided him to the bed letting him sit on the edge. She crawled behind him and started to rub his shoulders trying to help him relax.

“I am sorry you had to deal with that. It must have been stressful. You didn’t hurt whoever it was did you?” 

“no... not that i didn’t want to or have a right to. your mom doesn’t like violence so i’m more restrained in that regard, usually, when i’m around her, but he walked a pretty thin line with the insults he was saying. had she not been there i would have definitely ripped out his tongue.” Frisk leaned over and peppered his neck with kisses.

“Whatever he said doesn’t matter. It is clear that they are not thinking with their brain. I do have some good news I can feel you again… well a little bit. It makes me feel a little more like we are a couple again.” He smiles and nuzzled against her.

“yeah, i can feel it too.” 

“Does your back feel a little better? I hope so.” 

“yeah, i feel fine.” 

“Sans, I want your professional opinion I mean you were in the massage business for years and you said you want to help me achieve my dream…” Frisk kept rubbing his shoulders. He closed his sockets, relaxing.

“hmmm... it’s just right for humans, but on most monsters you have to use more pressure. particularly on those who don’t have flesh.” 

“Pffttt… okay.” Frisk really rubbed hard hoping she wasn’t going to hurt him but she put all her effort in. She really wanted to prove that she could provide the adequate service to all beings. He purred softly in response, relaxing beneath the massage.

“much better.”

“Really? I mean you are not saying it because you can right?” Frisk leaned over his shoulder to look into his eye lights looking excited about the prospect she can do the job right.

“no sweetheart. i’m not just saying it.” 

“Would you like me to continue then?”

“please do.” She rubbed his bones, trying to make her mate as happy as she could make him. 

“Tell me where I…” Frisk grunted, trying to rub with the same force as she did before. 

“Can rub that will make you happier?”

“hmmm, well let’s see how well you can work on the spine then... this will be more tricky since i don’t have any muscle or anything.” He slipped off the shirt and settled on the bed, resting his head on her arms. Frisk flushed a little but continued to rub his shoulders. She soon got a little brave though and she began to rub his back and around. Frisk’s fingers worked the spine and his back of his rib cage while she took the liberty to place some loving kisses against his neck.

“No fair you are too handsome for me not to take advantage of kissing you.” 

“i’m not complainin’.” 

  
“You better not. My kisses are special and are made of pure love. No healing powers behind it but they are only going to used on you and our baby.” Frisk smirked against him laughing a little.

“heh, well they say a little tlc is good for the overall health so it might not heal cuts, but that doesn’t mean it’s not healthy for me.”

“Hmm… yeah.” Frisk wrapped her arms around him and held him.

“I know I've gotten more tlc from you than I got all my life. I owe my happiness to you, and if I could, I would purr too.” He smiled, a soft rumbling purr vibrating through him.

“How many days do you think it will take to take care of the monster problem will take?”

“not long. i’ll get what i need out of one of the dark hearts.” 

“Okay, because I think I am ready to go home. All these reporters being around is getting on my nerves plus… I know what Asgore did but I know mom and Asriel planned a funeral for him when we get back and… yeah.” Frisk didn’t want to admit how confusing her emotions were about Asgore was. It was a bad relationship but he was still was the prominent parent figure she had. She been around him for many years. It was not easy though. 

“yeah, i understand.” 

“Y-you do?” Frisk found her voice catching as she spoke. She tried to choke back the tears. She tried not to cry as she spoke to him.

“at least a little sweetheart.” He nuzzled against her, offering gentle comfort and understanding across the bond. She moved in front of him and sat on his lap and nuzzled into his arms.

“I feel I shouldn’t be so sad about him but I can’t help but… I still care for him.” 

“well, you spent a lot of time with him, even if he didn’t have your best interests at heart... he wasn’t entirely corrupt. he was still, in a way, your father. it’s only natural.” 

“Was he though?” Frisk muttered as she rest against him.

“i wouldn’t say he was the best one to you, but he did try to pass for it.” He held her gently. 

“Sans, I know I made you vow to too many things but promise me that you will treat our child with all the love in the world please. I don’t want them to end up questioning their love for you like I am with my own father…” He gently threads his fingers through her hair.

“i will make sure they’re loved, that they know that they are loved. that i’m there for them. i have no intentions in being like asgore or even my own father. it’s not too much to ask.” Frisk nuzzled against him.

“In return, I promise you this that I will be there for you and I will make sure that you succeed in anything you want. That I will make sure that our child gets the life we both didn’t have. I think I am going to leave the royal title to make sure our child has the best future possible.” 

“that might be for the best. i don’t think either one of us needs that anyway. we’ll be fine without it. i will always support you, no matter what.” 

“Yeah, I do too. I won’t tell them until we get settled at home after the funeral though. I don’t want to add more pressure to Asriel and mom.” 

“understood. i’ll talk to dad too when we’re all home. see if i can’t find some answers for you.” 

“Okay, and you are retiring from your Judge thing too at least by the time I have our child. If you want to continue until then it is fine but with you doing the astrology thing and Judge thing it will take away time from our child’s time. Who knew we would have such a deep conversation on our honeymoon?” 

“mmm, but this is what being in a relationship is about. communicating. and i will find a replacement too. if i can’t then maybe i can convince dad to retake the job if i haven’t found a replacement by the time our angel is born.” 

“That would be ideal but I just want my family to be safe and together.” Frisk muttered into his ear canal softly. She nuzzled into his neck, imagining the future and in her ideal future the three of them are safe and successful in their endeavors.

“Shall we go to bed? I am exhausted, you tired me out from the love making earlier.” 

“yeah.” He snuggled against her, wrapping them in a blanket and drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the three monsters were impatiently waiting for Sans to help. They were getting desperate and were thinking of ways to make the humans feel threatened. The monsters set several places on fire and vandalized several places that the humans been to and despite the fire was suppose to be contained to the one building it went and spread to others. The two brothers didn’t like that other buildings were suffering for the other human’s sins. The whole city was set ablaze. The hotel was fairly far away from the site but the next day it was clear that something bad had happened.

The following day was the end of their vacation and thus, the honeymoon. Sans made sure everyone was back on the mainland safely before he set out to visit the humans that were being held. He decided to start with the leader, since he didn’t expect that one to actually say anything. Draped in a simple purple robe to hide everything, in the early hours of the morning he appeared in the cell.

**“any last words?”**

“W-what the f-fuck? Who are you?” 

**“i am the Judge. come to cleanse the world of the darkness, of filth like you.”**

“Ahh… umm… and you think I am the worst that needs to be destroyed?”    
  


**“one of many. but you know the old saying.... If you don’t stamp out the cockroaches when you see them then you have an infestation.”**

“I suppose you are correct. Alright, may I say a little prayer before you finish the deed. I been clean of cocaine for a couple of days so I usually find myself regretting all the stuff I did during my … activities.” 

**“If those are your final words. so be it.”** The man said a little prayer before looking at the robed figure.

“She is in my apartment. The monster’s sister. I might as well leave with hopefully a little good intention. Okay… I am ready.”

**“where is it?”**

“Oh… yeah that makes sense. Umm… do you have a pen?” He handed over a small pad from a pocket beneath his robes and a pen. The guy filled out the information and handed it back. He closed his eyes and was shaking.

“I wish I was a better human. I failed on so many levels. I found out earlier on today that my family was killed in a fire. I have nothing to live for. Everything has been taken from me.” 

**“at least in this i will make sure you do not suffer. consider it a mercy for the kindness you show.”**

“Thank you. D-do you t-think my child made it to h-heaven? I w-was an awful person. I d-deserve all of t-this.” 

**“i dunno. i’m not much for religion but you know, if i find out who killed such an innocent... they won’t get off as easy as you.”** He nods as he took a deep breath.  The magic surrounded the man and his soul was tugged out. Sans was good on his word to make it quick and painless. One blast of pure magic to the soul, evaporating it instead of making it shatter. Sans then teleported out of the cell, leaving the body behind. He had two more to visit. Come the next morning, the humans would find three corpses and no explanation. He had to replenish his magic with a special health bar though before he teleported to the address he’d been given. When he did, he landed in front of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

The remains of the building was smoldering but the basement was still intact. Thankfully that is where he sensed the souls were, down in the basement.  He frowned, why was this building smoldering? What the heck had happened? Well... he had no choice but to try and teleport if he was to get to the souls that were inside. He focused and nearly fell down a flight of busted steps when he landed with an “ **oof!** ”  Downstairs was the monster and a child. The monster stood in front of the child.

“Are you okay? We need to get this child out of here. We don’t have much oxygen down here.” The man he'd talked to heard about how they found the remains of his child’s mother that his child was dead as well.

**“yeah, i imagine not. i’ll get everyone out. gather around and hold onto each other tightly.”** The monster held the child tightly as she moved over to Sans.

“It will be okay. The Judge protects the innocent. You are innocent like me. He won’t hurt you. He will keep you safe.” The child was clearly scared but the little hoodie prevented the identity to be shown, but the kid was clearly wheezing.

**“it will be okay.”** He says gently to the child. Once they had all gathered around him he put his hand on one of the nearest ones, a human, and his magic washed over them, teleporting the entire group outside to the clean air.

“Thank you-” The child coughed and looked up at the monster it was a little girl around the age of 9-10 range.

**“you’ll be safe now.”** He says softly then looked at the monster. 

**“did you see the culprit?”**

“No, I didn’t, but I was tied up in the room. Sweetheart... Julia you said they looked like me. Didn’t you?” The little girl nodded.

“The house was on fire and I untied her.”

**“i should have known.... It seems your brother did not trust i could keep my word.”**

“I can’t believe they would do that. It has to be a monster similar to me.” 

**“maybe, but i doubt many who look like you would just torch** this **specific building. no. they knew what they were doing and they were striking back. this was no accident... when i met your brother i had a feeling something like this might happen. he was impatient... full of anger... mouthy. even in front of the queen.”**

“Oh, may I make a request of you Judge. Can you take me and Julia to somewhere safe?” She didn’t like the sound of it.

**“yes. i know of someone who would be happy to have visitors about now to keep her company.”** He pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Toriel.

J: i’ve got some company for you. mission accomplished.

Toriel: Good and I welcome the company. Frisk is here. Will that be a problem? She came over for tea.

J: shouldn’t be. she knows and knows not to say. 

Toriel: Are you dropping the guests off or shall I pick them up?

J: i’m dropping them off. 

Toriel: See you soon then.

He pocketed the phone and then offered a hand to them.

**“one last jump.”**

“Are you magic mister?” Julia asked with a small wonder.

**“i can do magic, yes.”**

“It is awesome… Did you by chance see my mom or dad? Mom hasn’t been back from grandma’s place and dad… he is a bad man.” 

**“i have not seen your mother. as for your father... he was not so bad... in the end. he led me to you.”** The monster caught the ‘was’ part, unlike the child, who smiled a little.

“I am glad. Mom says I probably won’t see him. He is going to jail for a long time.” The child took Sans’ hand as the monster glanced at Sans then at the child. She was an innocent as any innocent there ever was, somethings that a child shouldn’t have to be burden to know. He didn’t say anything further, as his magic swept them up again and they landed in the living room. Sans moved over to where Toriel was, kneeling.

**“your majesty.”**

“Rise my Judge, your duty is complete.” The child looked over at Frisk who was at the table and went over to her, feeling comfortable with another human. It wasn’t like the kid was afraid of the monster but it is natural to be drawn to someone similar to yourself. Sans stood up.

“Hello little one.” Frisk says to the child.

**“i found this child in the care of the monster i was sent to retrieve. it was not so easy. it seems the monsters who asked us for help decided to take matters into their own hands. it is by chance fate that both the child and this young monster are alive. the building was near collapsing completely from a fire.”**

“This is outrageous. The Judge is the only one that should be taking justice, in your hands. The parents are they…” Toriel glanced at Sans as the child was being distracted by Frisk. Julia crawled on Frisk’s lap and she and Frisk were eating cookies.

**“i do not know anything of the child’s mother. it was the father who led me to the place where they both were. i fear had i not acted this night they might not have made it and thus our monsters would then be murderers.”**

“I see. I pray that we may be able to find someone to show this child safety.”

“I will watch her. Julia is a good kid and she is funny so that is a plus.” Frisk says poking her nose as she let out a little laugh.

**“i think that might be best, until we can find her mother. i am certain that your mate will have no qualms about it princess.”**

“You are a princess?” The little girl seemed so surprised to be in the arms of a princess.

“Yep, and I have a tiara and everything. I just don’t wear it often. I think we can make one out of paper if you would like one. Would you like it?” The little girl nodded as she and Frisk got to work.  Sans couldn’t help the soft chuckle. He turned from Frisk though to Toriel.

**“do you wish that i should find those monsters your majesty?”** Toriel glanced at the little girl fearing the worst for the other parent.

“I do. Please bring them to me. Frisk and Julia is it? Why don’t you two go to your room while I work?”  Sans was silent, he understood what she was doing; he knew Frisk might be aware of what had likely happened, but she would say nothing and such things were not for a child. Especially not one so innocently sweet as Julia was.  _ ouch... well... no one said doing the right thing was always easy or painless.  _ Julia and Frisk headed to the room but before they went Frisk thought that she might like to do one royal thing.

“Okay Julia we curtsy to the queen it is the proper thing to do and it shows respect to the royal family. It goes like this...” Toriel remembered when she taught Frisk how to do the exact same thing when she helped Julia curtsy and the pair showed their respect to Toriel before heading off.

“Your highness if you see my husband tell him that I hope he knows that he shouldn’t be ashamed of what he did. He will understand.” Toriel nodded.

**“if i see him first, i’ll pass the message along.”**

“Thank you Judge.” Frisk says and guided Julia out of the room leaving the other monster sitting down and looking exasperated.

“You are sure my brother did this? Will you… will you be dusting them?” 

**“it will be more apparent when i see them. as for punishment... hmmm. not as much as you may have been led to believe is true. there is the saying... he who is most innocent should cast the first stone.”**

“The human was sick and he truly deserved everything he got my brother though… he has some issues but he doesn’t deserve to be killed.” 

**“the ones who truly only deserve to be taken from this world are the black souls. they are the ones who need fear for their life. for others, there is still hope.”**

The three monsters were debating amongst themselves as the two brothers were very upset with the third brother. The older brother had a taste for revenge and he wasn’t done as he wanted to make all humans pay for what the human did. 

“I can’t believe the chaos you caused.” The one brother says to the eldest. The eldest brother started to laugh as he makes another molotov and tossing it into a random house.

“You didn’t stop me. You two are as guilty as I am, besides these filthy cockroaches had been on this earth way too long. Filth all of them. Disgusting pieces of trash. They took our sister and they all need to pay.” The two monsters had enough and they followed from a distant unsure if they should call for police or what. They potentially lost a sister but they didn’t want to lose a brother as well. It wasn’t hard to find the three with all the fires.

“Burn baby burn disco inferno… come on guys sing with me!” The monster was living off the high of getting away with so much.

“Please stop…” The one brother pleaded.

**“enough.”** He dropped down from a building, landing lightly in front of the monsters, the fires around suddenly snuffed, a single blue eye glowing beneath the hood.

“Oh look the Judge… about time. Do you work salary? My sister needed you and you never showed up.” 

**“traitor. you went to the crown for help and then you turned your back on them. your sister was nearly dusted by your own hands and yet here you are, creating ashes out of hatred. out of spite for something that is not yours to curb.”**

“Well they have it coming…”

**“you would murder your own kin and a child because of such a pathetic excuse? tch. and you call yourself a monster.”**

“Mr. Judge… we tried to stop him. We … are getting dusted aren’t we?” The younger brother says realizing that they were just as guilty as him.  He pointed to the two.

**“you are innocent of crimes. there is no hatred in your souls. no darkness. you will find the girl with the queen. keeping her company.”**

“Judge you should of heard the screams of the wench of that man. I made sure his whole family died. I guess I missed one.” Sans turned to him and his magic gripped his soul.

**“you have brought shame to yourself, to your family, to monsterkind for your transgression.”**

“I just told the truth to let the world know that humans are scum and monsters should be the only race to rule this world.” 

**“a truth that is steeped in hatred is no truth at all, but an illusion. the darkness is easy to give into but it demands a heavy price. so you will pay a heavy price in return. for your lack of judgement, for your hatred, for daring to take justice into your own hands when it was not yours to take. i pass judgement upon you.”** The two brothers knew this was going to get ugly and they were already mourning the loss of the bother already.

“You idiot. You told us that she was dead! She is alive and yet you are going on like a raving idiot. OUR SISTER IS ALIVE!!! YET …” The one brother shook his head and the guilt of everything that happened was weighing on his soul. Two blue hands appeared behind Sans and began to circle one another, magic crackling between the two; it was like seeing orange, blue and silver lightning leaping between the two hands. The hands then shifted to a horizontal position, the magic crackling into a circle and the hands settled on one side of the monster.

**“wind and water, fire and ice. as is decreed by laws of old. until that soul releases you from the blood you have spilt, will you serve. bound like a dog to its chain. magic, soul and body until this comes to pass or else you are dust to the earth.”** The magic leapt out and surrounded the monster’s soul, the force of it was like being punched in the gut as the magic connected the two souls and then it was gone. The hands had disappeared and the spell was locked into place.

**“now. let’s go see your new “master” mutt.”** Sans moved forward, grabbing the monster’s arm and teleporting them to the living room, leaving the others behind.

“Welcome back Judge. Who do you have with you?” 

**“thank you your majesty. this is the monster who thought himself above our laws... i brought him here to begin his punishment... as a servant to the survivor of the family he has slaughtered.”**

“I see. You understand about what is happening do you?” Toriel was more or less talking to the sister who looked at the dog that was in front of her.

“Is that… my brother?” A part of her was relieved that the brother was alive and another part was beyond disappointed.

**“one of. the other was attempting to talk sense into him and failed. he knows where we are though.”**

“Okay… Your judgement is always final so I won’t question it. I do appreciate you didn’t destroy their souls and give him a chance to redeem himself somehow. Will he hurt her?” The dog seemed to recognize the sister as he tried to come closer to get her to rub him.

**“no, that goes against what he is allowed. only she can break the spell upon him, given that she is of full knowledge of what he has done, is of certain age and does so willfully and with full understanding of what she is doing.”**

“I understand. Brother you caused so much pain. Please do right by Julia. She is a innocent. Maybe if you are lucky we will meet again in the future, if not; I want you to know I still love you despite the horrific act you did.” She nuzzled her face against the dog’s and backed away accepting her brother’s fate.

**“are they still here or did they go to the princess’ home?”**


	8. Chapter 8

“They are at the princess’ home. I will see if we can rearrange that we give her a home that will love the little girl.” Toriel says.

**“hmmm... perhaps the princess would consider adoption? she is already expecting the first heir.”** Toriel blinked a little a little surprised.

“That is if her husband will’s it as well.”

**“i will be sure to speak with them both on the matter. Is there anything further you require of me?”**

“No, both of you may leave. Thank you Judge for your service.” He bowed his head and put a hand over his soul.

**“it is an honor to serve.”**

“It is an honor to be protected by a monster with a soul as kind as yours.” 

“Thank you Judge for giving my brother a chance to at least redeem himself a little.” The monster curtsied to him. He nods and then takes the other monster’s arm again and teleports them to the living room where Frisk and the girl are.

Julia was in one of Sans’ white button t-shirt with a belt around her waist making it look like a dress and a paper crown. Frisk and her were playing tea time. 

“Princess Frisk can I have another cookie?” Frisk pretended to think about it but gave her half of a cookie.

“Why Princess Julia you have beautiful long hair. Who braided it for you?” Julia’s brownish red hair was braided by Frisk. 

“It was you!” Julia says laughing. Frisk hoped that Sans had some good news but she liked this little girl.

**“princess.”** Sans tried to hide the smile from his voice, the girl was so cute... he had no problem accepting her. 

  
“You mean princesses?” Frisk says with a smile. 

“Yes, Judge how can we help you?” The little girl giggled as she covered her mouth like Frisk taught her to.

**“of course, my apologies. princess julia... this is your new servant. Introduce yourself.”** The last comment was aimed at the dog monster. The dog moved over to the little girl as the eyes of Julia’s widen and she hugged the dog.

“Really is it for me? Thank you mr. Judge. I will love you and pet you and make sure you and me will be best friends.” Frisk smiled at Julia but glanced at Sans wondering why there was a monster dog there.

**“yes. he is to serve you faithfully.”**

“Yes… I am here to serve you.” The monster replied begrudgingly. 

**“i will take my leave now princesses. i need to track down your husband. though i have a good idea of where to find him.”**

“Check Grillby’s he is a ketchup holic.” Julia laughed at Frisk’s response and kept petting the dog.  Sans nods and with a bow to them both he disappears. He teleported to his room and tucked away the robes into his phone. He then teleported back to the living room after waiting a few minutes..

“Now don’t feed him chocolate I don’t think it is good for dog monsters… well it isn’t good for dogs.” Frisk says as Julia tried to offer the dog monster a chocolate chip cookie and the moment he heard this he tried to eat a chocolate chip cookie. 

“No puppy don’t eat the cookies.” The dog monster halted in his tracks unable to eat the cookies. Frisk noticed this but didn’t say anything until Sans came over.

“heya... uh, hope i’m not interrupting anything here your highnesses.”

“Teehee… I am Princess Julia and this is Princess Frisk.” Julia curtsied to Sans.

“uh, hi... i’m sans... princess frisk is my wife.” 

“Doesn’t that make you a prince?” 

“i suppose it does. anyway, i got a little visit earlier hun. apparently the Judge has an interesting proposition for us.” 

“Is it pet sitting?” Frisk asked looking at the dog monster and chuckling.

“actually, he wanted to know if we wanted to adopt the little princess there.” 

“Wait… Why would I be adopted is mom sick?” Julia asked looking over at Sans.

“i dunno kiddo, i wasn’t told any details.” Though the look he gave Frisk quickly said it all, that the girl was an orphan now. Frisk’s heart broke but she could relate and she went over to the little girl and took her in her arms.

“i told him i’d meet you first and talk with you about it hun.” 

“Sweetie, if you would allow me and Sans to adopt you… no adopt is not the right word. Would you please allow me and Sans to take care of you? To love you and give you as much love as one being can to another?” The little girl was still wrapping her head around about her mom, even though she wasn’t told she could tell by the look it wasn’t good news.

“Mom… isn’t going to… come is she?”

“No sweetheart. I am afraid she won’t be. I am so sorry.” The little girl pressed her face into Frisk’s shoulder and started to cry.

“I want my mommy back.” Frisk could feel her heart being torn apart by her words as she held her close. There really was no words to be said as Frisk just cradled the child.

“We cannot do that. I cannot do that.” Her powers allowed her to load but when it was unknown and the changes that came with it would be disastrous.

“i’m sorry little princess, there’s some things even the powerful Judge can’t do.” He went over to the two, gently hugging them both.

Julia wrapped her arms around both of their necks holding them close. She needed them as she had no one now.

“If… I adopt you both… will you *sniff* help me with… everything?” Frisk felt like Julia was being forced now to decide her fate as she just gently pressed a kiss on the child’s forehead.

“Why don’t we talk about who adopts who tomorrow? I will swear to you little princess whatever you decide we will make sure you won’t be left alone. Come on you can sleep with me and Sans tonight.” Sans nods. He knew that she already knew what his thoughts were, after all he had said as much as the Judge. He was willing to accept this child as his own. He had no second thoughts about the matter.  Frisk glanced at Sans and even though the situation was bad she was grateful to have a mate who was as caring and loving as he was. The bond only told her that he was understanding and that he loved her and wished only good for the little girl.

“I don’t have any clothes here. Can I sleep in my dress?” Julia asked who was still wearing Sans’ shirt as a dress.

“sure princess.” Sans replies with a smile.

“That is still funny… but if you like you can call me Julia.” 

“You can call Sans bones. He  _ loves _ that nickname.” Frisk teased.

“pff. I’m a bone-ifide bonehead for sure.” 

“Pffff… you are a funny skeleton.” Julia laughs as Frisk got ready for bed herself. The little girl jumped on the bed and went for the middle of it.

“Can I get a bedtime story? My babysitter would tell me one when she came over but I usually don’t get them anymore. Mom would say girls at 8 don’t need stories like that.”

“no one is too old for a bedtime story in this house. who do you want a story from?” 

“Ummm… you? Is that okay? Don’t tell Frisk…” The little girl made a hand gesture for Sans to get closer so she could whisper in his ear. 

“She is not as funny as you.”

“heh, it’s fine.” Frisk returned wearing a nightgown and laid on the other side of Julia.

“What is so funny?”

“Nothing!” Julia hid her head under the covers before Sans’ asked.

“now, then... what kind of story did you want to hear?” 

“Oh I know the three little pigs!” She replied immediately and resurfaced bringing the blanket up close the dog monster came inside the room.

“So do I just… watch her from here or do I lay on the edge of the bed? What is going on?”

“guess you do what’s comfortable.” Sans says and settles down to tell the story that Julia had asked for.

“Gee… Okay…” The dog monster climbed on the bed and scooted next to Julia and started to kick at Frisk. 

“Stop it… whatever your name is.” Frisk says to the dog monster.

“Yeah stop kicking her. She is nice!”

“better listen. besides, it’s not nice to kick a pregnant lady.” He fixes the dog with a look. The dog growled a little.

“You are having a baby?” Julia asked looking at Frisk curiously and Frisk nodded.

“Yes, inside me a little baby is growing.”

“Woah… that is so amazing.”

“yeah, she’s carrying our little angel.”

“If you… let me be part of your family. Would I be a angel too?” Julia asked nervously looking over at Sans. The dog monster crawled to the edge of the bed and curled up rolling his eyes at this. 

“yeah, you’d be our angel.” 

“So we both be your angels? I would… like that. Would you give me hugs and stuff like that?” Frisk thought she was witnessing a negation.

“Yes we will give you hugs and kisses. We will make sure all your booboos will are healed.”

“if you accept, we will be your guiding light for as long as you need us.”

“I would like that… mom… dad.” Frisk could feel herself tear up as she hugged the little girl in the middle. She knew this was far from her being over her mother’s death but to at least know that she will have support and love was a start. Sans smiled and kissed the girl’s forehead.  _ i will keep my promise to you... that your child will be safe. she will grow up without you, but she will be a child of purity as she is now for as long as i am able.... this is my repentance to you. a soul who was lost along the way. _

“Come on now. We should get to sleep.” Frisk says to the little girl and Julia nuzzled into the bed. Frisk places a kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight little princess tomorrow we will get you some clothes.” Sans watched his mate with a faint smile.

That night was a little rough as Julia had nightmares and kept whimpering and crying slightly about her mom; in the morning Sans woke up to Julia holding him really close. Sans didn’t mind, he had been mostly awake anyway. Frisk woke up and glanced over yawning.

“Oh I see the moment I sleep you get another girl to crawl all over you.” Frisk muttered softly joking with Sans. He chuckles softly.

“my new little angel. how could i turn away such a sweet soul?” 

“She is something isn’t she? I feel so conflicted, should I? You know… I mean she deserves…”

“i know, but she has no other family now. her ‘servant’ saw to that i’m afraid. the hatred he harbored for the human who had taken his sister devoured his sense of reason. in this way, he has a chance to try again to be good... but... should he fail, it will be his undoing.”

“I see. Do you think we are able to take care of her? Give her the love that she needs? It will be hard on her, especially since she won’t be at her home anymore. Which reminds me I need to do a lot of running around to make sure that Julia can go to school in our district or would you like to home school her?” These were just some insecurities that Frisk had, not just for the little girl, but for her unborn child as well.

“Let’s face it I won’t be able to teach her half of the academics she should be learning but you Sans… you are highly intelligent. You will give her the best chance she has. I know you are more than capable of being her teacher. Unless she keeps buttering you up… at this rate she will pass by using her charms against you.” Julia was nuzzled up against Sans still sleeping soundly now. 

“i think we can and while she is adorable, i don’t think i’ll be passing her just due to cuteness. i’ll ask dad for some of the curriculum books he has.”

“Good, I hope she will adjust to us. We are skele-ton of fun.” Frisk smiled softly as the girl started to stir a little bit. Sans chuckles quietly but nods in agreement.  The dog monster came into the room. He apparently had left and now was standing there with a cup of coffee.

“Morning.”

“...” Now Frisk can say she seen it all. It was going to be a long day because Papyrus and Asriel were coming home that day as well. Frisk didn’t like talking in front of that monster, especially knowing he had something to do with Julia’s parents. So she grabbed her phone and texted Sans.

Frisk: So that dog… he is not going to be sleeping with us everyday right? I don’t really trust him.

Sans: no. i set him up in his own room earlier. i know you don’t trust him, but the spell will keep him in check. aside from a few minor spells, he can’t access any combat level magic unless it’s to protect Julia. i’ve perfected the details of that little spell over the years. i make it very specific.

Frisk: Good. I just didn’t want Julia to get hurt or him manipulate her in any way.

Sans: yeah... i’ve fixed those loopholes with dad’s help.

“What are you two… are you guys texting each other in bed? You know I am right here right?” The dog monster stated fairly loudly, waking up the little girl who groaned a little against Sans. Sans gave him a look that said ‘don’t you know how to be silent?’ Making it obvious he had not wanted to disturb Julia’s sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

“Geez… I will be in the other room. See you three later.” The dog monster sipped the coffee and walked out of the room. Frisk was threading her fingers through Julia’s hair gently.

“Can you believe in less than 9 months we will have a baby version of Julia?” 

“but with your looks in the beauty department.” He says softly with a smile.

“And with your brains.” 

“we should probably tell her about it, if she doesn’t already know.” 

“About … her parents?” 

“i meant about the baby. cuz that makes her a big sister.” 

“We told her last night but yesterday was so crazy she might not have wrapped her head around it.”

“yeah. well, i’ll ask her about it when she’s fully awake again.” Julia stirs a little and blinks a little looking up at Sans.

“Mmm… hi Sa- dad.” She rubbed her eyes and yawned than afterwards nuzzled back against Sans. 

“You are nice and warm.” Frisk giggled a little at that.

“Hey he was mine first!” Frisk says moving over and nuzzling up against Julia and Sans.

“why is it that all humans think i’m nice and warm when i don’t even have a body?” He jokes even as he puts an arm around Frisk. 

“Pfffttt yeah you do look all the bones you have. You have a body!” Julia stated matter of factly.

“that’s just it though... i’m all bones... i know i’m a skele-ton of fun, but warm? usually that takes muscles and i don’t got none of that.” 

“Then… why do you feel warm?” Frisk wandered thinking the same thing as Julia.

“magic?” He shrugged, he honestly had no idea because it was just one of those unanswered question things.

“Well it doesn’t matter. How did you sleep sweetheart?” Frisk asked Julia yawned and glanced over at Frisk.

“I slept okay. I am used to sleeping all over. Mom and dad went on lots of vacations because dad often needed to dry up. I don’t know what that means but I think it means something with his friends.” 

“we’ll have a bed for ya soon kiddo. i can probably find one for you today, would you like to come with me to pick it out and some clothes too?” 

“Really? That can be fun, is mom coming with us?” 

“that’s up to her.” 

“I would love to. We can make it a family outing thing and tomorrow I will see if there is any sports or clubs we can enroll you in so you can make many friends.” Sans nodded in agreement. The little girl got up in the bed and jumped on the mattress.

“I want to do soccer! Kick high!” Julia kicked a little bit and ended up losing her footing and flopping on her butt on the mattress which got a laugh out of Frisk. 

“I think that can be arranged. Come on let’s get you dressed in your other clothes for now. Julia how old are you by the way and when is your birthday?” Julia rubbed her butt and stood back up as Frisk came around and picked her off the bed and took her over to where her clothes were.

“I am nine years old! My birthday is March 10.” The little girl took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. 

“Wow and here I thought you were at least 20.” She could hear the little girl laugh in the bathroom, which made Frisk smirk.  While the girls were in the bathroom, Sans dressed in the room and then went into the living room, heading towards the kitchen as he knew they needed to feed the girl before they went out. He opened the fridge, staring a moment before pulling out some bacon and eggs and starting on it.  Frisk and Julia eventually came out. Julia was wearing Frisk’s tiara; it was a simple tiara with the rune symbol decorated it and she was unaware of the rare jewels that encrusted the tiara as she ran up to Sans.

“Dad look, mom let me try on her tiara and she said one day that I can have hers! She is letting me try it on. Don’t I look pretty?” Frisk laughed as she sat at the table, she rubbed her stomach. The baby was acting up but she wasn’t going to let that interrupt this moment. 

“yup. it suits you princess.” He says, looking over his shoulder from where he was at in front of the oven.

“Oh it smells wonderful in here. Did you make breakfast?” Frisk asked as she smiled over to the pair.

“yup.” He set some eggs on three plates from the pan and then did the same for some bacon that had been cooling on a plate.

“I will help!” Julia stood by Sans jumping up and down wanting to help cook watching him with the oven.

“well, it’s already cooked so next time you can help. why don’t you go see what you want to drink?” 

“Julia if you can bring the orange juice for me that would be great.” Julia was thrilled to do something and grabbed the orange juice spilling a little juice as she tried to pour a glass for Frisk, overfilling the glass. 

“Why thank you honey… that is definitely full.” 

“definitely good to get your vitamin c.” He set a cup on the table for Julia as well and set his ketchup by his plate. He got a paper towel that he handed to Frisk so she could clean up the spilled juice. She took the paper towel and wiped up the OJ as she poured herself a glass repeating the same action but she didn’t spill too much.

“Hey Sans could you do me a favor and use your magic; the baby is making me feel ill.” Julia looked at Sans, confused at why his magic would help her and why the baby growing in her would hurt her.

“Why is the baby making you feel sick?” Sans nodded a little. He went over to Frisk, lightly stroking her stomach as his magic slid from his hand to her and the baby, calming the little one down and allowing the effect to pass.

“Well babies can’t speak so they communicate by letting their mom’s know that they are there by giving them a swift kick. It is their way to say hi.” Frisk looked up at Sans lovingly.

“I imagine when the baby comes you probably will love the baby more.”

“Oh yeah baby will totally be loved more than you.” The dog mutters eating a donut nearby. Frisk glared daggers at the dog monster as she shook her head no.

“No Julia. We will love you both equally.” The dog monster couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“What is so funny?” Frisk sounded angry as the dog monster was invited into the conversation.

“Never mind… it is a lame joke anyways.” The dog monster sat by Julia and looked annoyed but Julia didn’t seem to notice as she petted the dog’s head.

“Be nice! Dad made breakfast. At my old home I didn’t have breakfast often. This is a special occasion.” 

“well, we do take turns cooking around here. only fair.” He handed the dog monster a plate though he was not happy about the comment before.

“Will I be able to make breakfast then?” Julia seemed thrilled by the idea.

“we’ll teach you how before we let you do it on your own princess.” Sans says with a smile.

“Trust me short stuff doing chores seem like a big step but in the end it is something that just weighs you down. Just enjoy the freedom of doing whatever you like right now.” 

“knock it off will ya?” 

“Yeah bad dog! You are being mean to me. If you want a dog treat you should treat me nicer.” Sans almost smirked but instead simply said.

“like it or not, he does have to do what you tell him.” The dog looked like he was going to hate this job immensely.

“So I don’t have to pick up his poop?” 

“nope, he can probably deal with that himself.” 

“What kind of animal… I mean I think it is only right that she has to pick up that kind of stuff to teach her responsibilities and stuff.” 

“you’re not an idiotic animal. try something like that and you won’t like the consequences. you’re a servant, not a mindless mutt.” Sans replied in kind.

“No he is a dog dad.” The dog monster snickered at that as he couldn’t help it. Sans didn’t comment on what Julia said, but he gave the monster a look that said he shouldn’t challenge him or he wouldn’t like what happened. He settled at the table to eat his breakfast. Though after a moment he did speak up.

“well, dog or not, i’m pretty sure one that can dress himself can also take care of himself and such things like that. he’s not a pup after all.” 

“That is true. Fluffy you should do what dad says or you will make me very mad.”

“Fluffy?” The dog monster asked like he couldn’t understand how that name came to be. 

“My name is-”

“You are my dog and I name you Fluffy!” Frisk snickered at the name and watched the scowl grow on the dog’s face.

“Mom and dad are taking care of me and they said they will make sure I am good so they will make sure you are good too! So you will listen to them and not make them mad.” 

“can’t argue with that.” Sans was trying not to crack up.

“That wasn’t part of the deal…” The monster started to retort as he realized that he was outnumbered in this opinion.

“You know what while we are shopping we can get a collar with Fluffy written right on the collar. How does that sound sweetheart?” The girl’s eyes lit up excited as the dog monster let out a low growl letting Frisk know of his displeasure.

“That would be awesome.”

“we’ll have to see what the stores have, there’s bound to be all sorts of colors.” Sans knew he wasn’t helping the dog monster, but his expression towards the other clearly stated it was payback for the comment about not loving the girl as much as their own.

“Thanks….You guys are being so nice to me. I am really lucky I guess… I once was with a family for a while when mom and dad did some bad things before. I wish mom could have met you two. You would have liked her she was really nice except when she and dad would… anyway thank you.” 

“you’re family now princess. and family looks out for one another. i think even he can agree to that.” 

“Yeah… family does that and that is what we are now a family.” The dog monster finally realized the damage he caused and it overwhelmed him with guilt. He felt lost without his sister and it set him on a murderous rampage while she didn’t do anything and lost the very foundation she relied on. Julia nodded a little and smiled.

“Will I be going back to school next week or what is going on?”

“Well Sans and I are going to home school you until we cannot do it. Sans is a scientist so I don’t think you have to worry much.”

“Like you do sciencey stuff then? Don’t you use magic? Does that make you a wizard?”

“heh, no. i’m not a wizard.” 

“Are you ready to go clothes shopping?” Frisk asked to Julia. 

“We get to ride in our new car. Oh… will Julia need like a booster seat or something or…”

“Mom I am a big kid I don’t need that kind of thing.”


	10. Chapter 10

“i think she’s right about that. she’s old enough to ride in a normal seat.” 

“Oh, my bad.” Frisk rubbed the back of her neck feeling embarrassed. Julia didn’t seem to mind as she ate the breakfast finishing it up with a smile.

“Sans here raised his own brother from a baby to an adult. So he will be the expert on how to be a good parent.” Julia looked over Sans with an odd expression.

“Doesn’t that make you like a 100 years old or something then?” Frisk busted out laughing unable to help herself at her new daughter’s comment. Sans laughs.

“heh, no.” 

“Come on guys let’s get going. Ummm… Fluffy you may come along but you must behave yourself. Julia is depending on you.” The dog muttered about his name being different than the one Julia picked.

“told ya you shoulda introduced yourself last night.” Sans replied quietly to Fluffy.

“Do you honestly think she would really call me by my real name?”

“you’ll never know, since you didn’t tell her. and even if she couldn’t pronounce it... at least she might have gotten close.” 

“Great… my name used to be Gregory and now it is Fluffy… how disgraceful.” 

“that’s your own fault greg. c’mon on.” Frisk was already heading for the door with Julia wrapping her up in a jacket she owned. It was over sized on Julia but it would keep her warm. Unlike the islands it was chilly where they were from and the little girl was in complete shock to see snow. She never seen snow in her life.

“Is this… snow? Where are we?”

“ebbot city.” 

“Ebbot city? Where is that?” 

“Somewhere in the middle of nowhere.” Frisk says as they get in the SUV letting Sans to drive.

  
  


“heh, i wouldn’t say that.” Sans says as he drives them further into the city.

“Will I be able to make a snowman with the snow? How does one make a snowman?”

“sure. we’ll make sure you’re all bundled up first though.” 

“Oh this is going to be so much fun. Our first family adventure.” Frisk already was daydreaming about this as Julia imagined throwing snowballs and having fun. Sans was thinking about the proper clothes needed for his new daughter. As they arrived at the clothing store Frisk and Sans went in with Julia and “Fluffy” followed slowly behind.

“How much clothes should we get?” Frisk asked Sans not sure how many outfits to buy. Julia was grabbing outfits left and right and bringing them over by the bundles. Way too many for one little girl will ever need.

“well, let’s see what fits first.” Sans replies, chuckling a little when he saw his daughter with all the different things. Frisk was looking at outfits wondering what would look good on her.

“Dad… I have a question…”

“sure.” 

“Was the dog right about that you will love the baby more than me?”

“no, he’s just being grumpy about his job because it’s punishment for something he chose to do. why don’t you take those over to your mom and go try some of them on?” 

“Okay, thanks dad.” She tried to drag the whole pile of clothes with her it looked like she was dragging another being the way she tugged the clothes along over to Frisk who glanced at the bundle and was in kind of a shock.

“Oh my… Okay… well let’s get to fitting I guess. Sans would you find her a winter coat? I think she got everything but a winter coat.” Julia smiled as they went to the changing room trying on clothes, this was going to take a while. The dog went up to Sans and shook his head.

“You know this will take forever. Come on me and you we can go to Grillby’s it is right across the street. They won’t miss us.” Sans raised a bone brow at the dog.

“you apparently don’t have any idea about what it’s like to be responsible for someone else.”

“I am… I have her scent and I also got a track on her soul. Not much else I can do other than wait.” 

“being responsible for a  _ mate _ and children is not just about keeping them physically safe. it’s also about being dedicated to seeing them happy and that means sometimes doing things you don’t like. i won’t pin you down here if you’re that determined to go off for a while, but i’m staying with my family.” He walked off to browse some more through some of the nearby outfits.

“Fine. I just thought maybe I could get a beer in. Are you going to find a winter coat for the little princess then?” He picked up a pink and blue winter jacket with a little skull with a bow on it on the front and handed it over to Sans.

“There that way you can mark what is yours.” 

“Sans!” Frisk yells over. 

“Sans you have to see Julia in this dress. She looks so beautiful.” Julia comes out of the dressing room it was a elegant dress the dress itself was pink but the lace that covered it was black but it looked like flowers. It was a beautiful dress on her. It highlighted her face and blue eyes. She had a flush from Frisk’s overwhelming compliments.

“Isn’t she lovely?” Frisk says taking photos. There was a pile of keep and a pile to go back. This gave Sans a glimpse of what his future of what it would be like when their child is around. He smiled, taking the coat with him without a backward glance at the dog.

“very fitting. who picked this one out?” 

“I did. Doesn’t it look lovely on her?” Frisk says proudly as this was the only outfit for her so far.

“This is really pretty can I have it dad?” The dog monster looked at the price tag and his eyes got huge.

“$150 for one dress? Really?” 

“This is for special occasions.” Frisk retorted.

“agreed, every princess needs a gown for special occasions. now pick out some winter stuff.” 

“I will go look for some jackets. Sans we are going to go broke but our little girl will have everything she needs. Would you do me the biggest favor after a while can we go to a department store so we can get blankets and things like that for her?” Frisk looked over to see where Julia was noticing she was busy looking at clothes. Taking that opportunity Frisk leaned in and kissed Sans on the teeth lovingly. 

“Have I told you lately how lucky I am to have you as a mate?” 

“maybe, but it’s still nice to hear.” He murmurs back with a loving smile.

“Pfffttt… you kissed a boy. Now you got cooties.” This spooked Frisk who didn’t expect Julia to catch them kissing. Frisk started to laugh.

“Better watch out when Sans starts a kissing he can’t help but kiss all the girls.” Julia covered her face and started to laugh.

“No cooties!”

“oh, i seem to have missed a pretty girl.” He says and starts covering Julia’s head in kisses. Julia starts laughing and pushing away Sans’ gently as she squeals.

“Ewww… I got cooties now.” Her smile said she didn’t care though.

“Hehe. Sans where did you find that winter jacket that would look cute on Julia.” 

“actually, fluffy over there found one. what do you think?” He held out the jacket to Julia.

“It is cute. The picture looks like dad but with a bow on its head. I like it. May I try it on?”

“sure.” Julia went to put it on it was a cute jacket but it didn’t seem warm enough for this kinda climate they were in. It would be a good fall jacket though, if she liked it he’d get it for her; while she went to try it on in front of a mirror he went back over to the jackets to try and find a heavier one.

“I don’t know if that one be good for winter sweetie but it does look cute on you.” Frisk felt the same way as Sans did as Julia looked at the mirror.

“it’d be a good fall coat though.” Sans says, coming over with some various colored winter jackets.

“I really like it… Oooohhh what did you bring me dad?” Julia went over and picked the purple winter jacket and put it on. This one was cute and more appropriate for the weather.

“Are we going to do what daddy would do?”

“what do you mean?” Sans seemed a little caught off guard by that question and wasn’t sure what she meant by it.

“Daddy would tell mom and me to go to the car and he said he got a special discount from the store. I thought since you are my dad now you might have that same discount.” Frisk rubbed her head knowing what she meant.

“Was it the five finger discount?” Frisk asked.

“I think that is what he called it. Why? Was it bad?” Julia looked confused as she thought her personal belongings were bought the same way like everyone else bought their goods. Frisk knew that her parents were gone and her father already had a reputation but she didn’t want to make it worse.

“We just don’t have that discount is all. Umm… we didn’t qualify due to our royalty status is all. Right Sans?” 

“yeah. that kind of thing is only for certain folks.” 

“Come on let’s pay for our things and we will go to a department store and get you some things for your room. You too Fido oh I meant Fluffy.” Frisk was still mad about that comment earlier about her not loving her daughter the same way that she would love her baby.  Sans didn’t blame her, she could sense his understanding across the bond, it was getting stronger every day. Sans picked up the items that they had picked out and they went to the register and paid for them. After they were paid for Sans put them in his phone.

  
  


“Woah… I can’t believe you just spent over $1,000 dollars for that human.” The dog monster says with a whistle.

“she’s  _ family _ . get that through your skull.” Was Sans’ curt response as they left the clothing store to head to a home economy store next. Frisk watched as Julia started to explore the children section. 

“Maybe we should look at the teenager section since in a few years you will be a teen but then again… I really don’t want you to grow up too quick.” Frisk watched her play with the dolls in the children section and she couldn’t help but just be in awe of the imagination of the child. It was vibrant and one of a kind. 

“Sans are you seeing this?” 

“yep.” He was recording it too... A few seconds later it went up as a short clip on the Undernet entitled: my little angel’s imagination

His handle on the undernet was “boneboy.”

“What are you doing Sans?” Frisk saw him messing with his phone and looked over at him. He showed her the upload, turning the phone so she could see his little clip and the post.

“That is so sweet of you.” Almost immediately Asriel and Papyrus were calling their phones.

“pff... there’s our bros.” He pointed to the phone, answering it.

“Well… they are bound to be together so just put it on speaker.” 

“heh... heya bro. what’s up?” 

“Who Is This Angel You Are Speaking Of?”

“ah, well i was going to call you guys and have you come over to meet her after we were done shopping... but that’s our new daughter, Julia. i’ll explain details later.” 

“Were They Selling Humans? Is That What Happened?” 

“no pap, that’s illegal.” 

“Okay. One Last Question Asriel Wants To Know If You Just Picked Her Up And Just Took Her Home. Runaways Are Not Legal According To Asriel.” 

“no, she’s not a runaway and we didn’t kidnap her. long story short... she was part of a mission.” He knew that would raise more questions but also keep them from asking more in public.

“Okay Okay… I Will Talk To You Tonight. One Last Question. You Call Her An Angel Is She Dead?”

“No, she is perfectly fine. We will talk to you tonight Papyrus.” Frisk says with a slight flush feeling like some of the customers were looking at them a little off.

“heh, yeah that’s just a nickname pap. talk to you both later. i’ll text you when we’re done so you can come over.” 

“Mom dad… can I have the unicorn blanket?”  Sans looked over from the phone.

“sure princess.”

“I think we should let her be a kid as long as possible.”  Sans nodded in agreement. 

“is there anything else you see you like?” He asked after a moment. That was kind of a dangerous question to ask a normal child, but she wasn’t normal.

“Ummm… no, I think… do I have a bed?”

“yeah, why don’t we go pick out some pillows and stuff for it?” 

“Cool! Oh maybe I can get a stuffed animal to sleep with.” 

“of course, can’t have a bed without a stuffed animal.” 

“Mine is life size.” Frisk says pulling Sans close.


	11. Chapter 11

“and talks when you talk to it.” Sans jokes, knowing the girl wouldn’t get their flirting. At least not yet. Frisk giggled and the dog monster, despite being pretty rude before, did something nice and bought a stuffed dog for her.

“Here… if I am not around. This one will … I don’t know, keep you company or something.” He handed it to Julia haphazardly while they were looking at pillows. Attached to the dog was a receipt to prove he bought it. Sans took a picture of that while he was distracted and nudged Frisk, showing her the photo.

“No way… really?” Julia was hugging the dog as Frisk was shocked that “Fluffy” would do such a thing.

“Are you sure that dog is safe or do you think he covered it in poison?”

“hun, he can’t hurt her remember?” Sans says softly.

“besides, this is his chance at redemption. he’s not really a bad monster despite his rough edges.”

“I guess not. Maybe he is just trying to adjust. I am glad though he is trying to be nice to her.” 

“Okay you can stop hugging me, people are starting to look. Go hug the stuffed creature.” The monster gently pushed the little girl off him as she decided to hug the doll instead. The dog smiled a little but his expression swiftly turned back to neutral the moment he realized Sans and Frisk saw this whole scene.

“I am going to the car. If you need me you know where I am at.” 

“okay.” He chuckled when the other was gone.

“see, he’s got a soft spot for her already. he’ll be good for her... and some day he’ll probably win his freedom.” He murmurs.

“Probably, look at her she misses her friend already.” The girl looked back at where the dog monster went and hugged the doll even harder.

“c’mon princess, lets go pick out your pillow.” Sans says, getting her attention.

“Okay.”  Sans wondered briefly to the future if things would be... more complicated, when Julia was older... but he’d deal with that when that happened... if it did. By then, Sans hoped to be retried as the Judge, but since she was his little girl now that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have certain rights still. He banished the thought and held her free hand as they walked down the aisle to finish their shopping.

“Sans, it will all be alright.” Frisk says feeling their bond being being expressed by fear. He gave her a small smile, love overcoming the small bit of fear of the future.

“What will be alright? Dad are you sad because Fluffy went to the car already? He isn’t a bad dog. He is just … different, but you are different, but you are nice so… maybe he can be too.” 

“yeah, i know he is princess.” He says with a gentle smile.

“i’m sure he’ll come around eventually.” 

“Thank you mom and dad for all the stuff. I can’t wait to decorate my room.” 

“Your welcome sweetheart.” Frisk says getting into the SUV with the dog monster sulking in the back.

“our pleasure princess.” He smiles he’d arranged to have it all delivered to the house in an hour.

“You will get to meet your uncles now. They are very anxious to meet you.” Frisk says with a smirk.

“yup.” He started up the car after shooting off a text to his brother that they’d be back at the house in a half hour.

“Do we have the makings for spaghetti maybe that will make it easier on Papyrus?” Frisk asked. 

“yeah, i always make sure to have a box or two on hand and i’m sure our little princess would love to try some of your spaghetti.” 

“That sounds good! I am starving! Would you like some Fluffy? I bet mom will make enough for you too.”

“My name-… sure that would be nice kid. You are meeting new people so be polite and whatever.” The monster shrugged like he didn’t care.

“don’t worry too much about it g. they’ll understand.” Sans says off handedly as they arrive at the home not too long after.  Papyrus was waiting at the doorstep while Asriel was sitting inside. When they arrived Julia got out of the car and looked at the tall skeleton and blinked. As if on cue the tall skeleton came up to her and put his face as close as possible to Julia making her feel really uncomfortable. “Fluffy” picked up on this and gently pushed the monster back using one hand while rolling his eyes.

“Hey… you wouldn’t like it if I stuck my nose in your face. Why would you do that to a child?”

“Because Sans Said She Is An Angel. I Wanted To See What Makes Her One.”

“papyrus. i said that was a nickname, just like when i call you paps.” Sans gently scolds him. He went over to his daughter and gently took one hand.

“i know he can be a bit hasty. but this is my brother, papyrus.” 

“Hi… would that make him my uncle?” Julia asked curiously.

“Yep and somewhere is your other uncle, Asriel.”

“I Am The Best Uncle That You Will Ever Know Young Angel. From This Day Forth I Swear I Dedicate My Life To Make You Happy By Being Your Best Of Friend!” Julia looked scared as she held Sans’ hand tighter.

“why don’t we all go inside first?” Sans gently squeezed her hand reassuringly. His brother really didn’t know the meaning of... holding back. 

“Why Is She Looking At Me So Scared?”

“i think you came off a little too strong there bro. she just met you after all and she’s still getting used to being here.” He says as he gently leads her up the step and into the house.

“hey asriel.”

“Sorry dad… did I make you mad at me?” Julia says softly as they got inside.

“no, i’m not mad at you. you didn’t do anything wrong. julia, this is your uncle asriel.”

“Hey Sans. What’s up? You are a star already. Your dad is in love with you little one.” Julia flushed as she went over to Asriel.

“yup, she’s our little princess.” Sans let go of her hand as she walked over to Asriel.

“Can I have a hug from said princess?” She giggled and nodded hugging her new uncle.

“Oh boy if I wasn’t mates Papyrus would have competition.”

“pff, don’t let him hear that.” Sans says, though his tone said he knew Asriel wasn’t serious in the least.

“I am not dating you. You are too old. You must be like about 40-90 years old at least.” 

“Ouch… you sound like my ex’s... you know what I did to them?” She shook her head not knowing.

“I tickled them.” Asriel began to tickle Julia and she busted out laughing. At this time Papyrus rejoined the group, after Frisk gave him a little talk, trying to help him be the cool uncle he wants to be. Plus she gave him the birthday gift that she got ahead of time for Julia to Papyrus. She could always get another gift, it was important to Frisk that the family can be together and be happy.

“Umm… Juliet…”

“Julia.” Frisk mutters into Papyrus who looked visibly nervous.

“Julia… I Got You A Gift. I Am Sorry. I Didn’t Mean To Scare You. I Hope You Will Give Me Another Shot.” It was a small unicorn doll. Sans watched his brother and daughter as he sat down next to Asriel, waiting for a chance for Julia to be far enough away for a quiet information exchange.  Julia walked over and looked at the doll and looked at the tall skeleton. A smile crossed her face and she jumped into his arms hugging him.

“It is okay. I get scared too. You are very loud but your scarf is really cool.” The skeleton beamed as he held the little girl and instead of just letting it go with that he tosses her in the air which causes her to freak out because she was not expecting it. He was trying so hard to impress her thankfully Sans magic slowed her down enough that Papyrus caught her with ease.

“I Will Be There To Catch You!” The girl was half afraid and half in awe of all that happened a part of her wanted to do it over and over again the other half wanted to hide behind Frisk or Sans.

“I think that is enough fun for one night besides she is going to assist me making spaghetti.” It was just an excuse but it gave Julia time to go over to her new mom and go to the kitchen.

“yeah, i’m sure everyone is going to be hungry.” He lowered his voice and beckoned his brother to come over before he could ask to help. This was the chance to talk he was hoping for. The dog monster followed Frisk and Julia into the kitchen.

“What Is It Sans? I Am Trying To Impress The Little One.”

“keep it down, just listen to what i have to say okay?” 

“What is going on Sans? What is with the dog monster too?” Asriel asked finding this whole thing mysterious.

“so the other night i had a mission to deal with those black hearted humans who backed those monsters into a corner. the ones we saw at the island. so they came to us for help, that was the start of that mission. one of those humans was the girl’s father. gregory, the dog monster you met. his sister was being held by the girl’s father as a prisoner to get him and his brother to do some unsavory things. turns out though he wasn’t patient. didn’t give me time to get to my work.... took matters into his own hands and torched the apartment complex both julia and his own sister were inside. they were lucky and escaped the flames in the basement, if i hadn’t gotten the apartment out of that girl’s father... both julia and gregory’s sister would be dead from asphyxiation. to make matters worse... after i caught up to him, trying to torch other human homes... he admitted to slaughtering all of julia’s family. i didn’t have the heart to leave the girl at an orphanage. as punishment for his crimes against me, insults to my family and the queen, as well as his crimes against humans... he’s now under the servitude spell and he will serve julia until she releases him or he dusts. whichever happens first.” 

“Wow, that is a lot to take in. Papyrus where you going?” Papyrus was going to kill that dog monster. He wasn’t as merciful as his brother. Sans caught his brother in his magic before he did something rash. He didn’t usually have their sibling bond open, but he’d have to be dead to not feel the malice that came off his sibling at that moment.

“hold it.” 

“He Is Messing With Our Family!”

“papyrus calm down. you can’t just storm against him. look, i don’t blame you for what you feel. but this isn’t right and he’s already been judged. you can’t just go taking things into your own hands. it’s not your call.” 

“Hmph. If He… I Never Thought I Be So Angry Against Another Being But…”

“i imagine not, but when i found him he was under the impression his sister had been killed. he was lost to his anger. to his pain. don’t make that same mistake.” 

“Sans, Just Make Sure He Doesn’t Huey My Niece Okay?” Papyrus looked a little scared for the human girl.

“i promise you that he can’t. i sealed up those loopholes. every one of them. he couldn’t even roast a marshmallow with his magic unless she allows him to. that’s how that spell works now.” 

“That is cool. You trust Sans wouldn’t allow someone deadly in his house right?” Sans nodded in agreement. When he felt his brother begin to calm down he released the grip of magic. Papyrus agreed.

“I Am Sorry.”

“it’s okay pap. i just don’t want you doing something you can’t take back. she became an orphan because i wasn’t able to complete the mission on time. it was bad enough i had to deal with her father... i had not idea that would happen... and she doesn’t know she doesn’t have any living relatives anymore. so... i believed we could be her family.”

“It wasn’t your fault Sans. I mean the monster has to take responsibility for his own actions and I like her. She thinks I am cool so it is all good.” 

“she’s hard not to like honestly.” Asriel pats Sans’ back gently. Papyrus sat by Sans.

“My Mate Is Right. You Always Try Your Best. This Little One Needs That From You And She Will Never Get It If You Beat Yourself Up About Something You Were Not Involved In.”

“eh, kinda involved in. asriel knows what happens to black hearts... it’s kinda a requirement given he’s the first in line to the throne.”

“Yeah, but if that is the case wouldn’t it… it was never going to be a pretty ending Sans. Unfortunately, this might be the best ending for her.”

“no, i suppose you’re right about that.”

Frisk, “Fluffy”, and Julia made spaghetti together and it turned out really well and Fluffy even showed Julia how to make homemade garlic bread while Frisk was making the sauce. It didn’t stop Frisk from recording the video and sending it to Sans.  Sans looked at his phone when it vibrated and he chuckled a little, sharing the video with his brother and brother-in-law.

“Wow… That Monster Can’t Make Good Garlic Bread. I Should Go Back There With Glitter And Show Them How To Do It Right!”

“No, Paps let them be. It is a good bonding time. In fact there should be a extra skeleton in there to bond with his new daughter.” Asriel fake coughed into his hand while smiling. 

“You Mean Me? I Am Getting A Daughter? I Didn’t Even Know I Was Carrying.”

“he means me pap.” Sans says with a laugh and, taking the not-so-subtle hint, he went into the kitchen.

“Hey dad! Look we are making garlic bread. We are making them unique to each person.”

“so that’s what that wonderful smell was. that so huh? well then i hope your mom remembered how pap likes his food.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Sparkling!” Frisk says with jazz hands.

“yup. and not for human consumption.” 

“Is it like monster food then?” Julia asked wandering.

“more like a skeleton only type of food. even most monsters don’t like their food the way my brother does.”

“Pfffttt… He is a picky eater than.” “Fluffy” says laughing a little.

“yup.”

“Dad will you help me. I am trying to make a drawing for the place mats.”

“sure princess.” Several crayons were scattered over the table. It was Frisk’s idea to keep her busy.

“what are we supposed to make on them?” 

“I am trying to make them for each one… like for mom I put a tiara. For you dad I put smiles because you make me laugh and for Fluffy I drew a dog. I just don’t know what to draw for my new uncles yet.” The dog picture looked more like a weird horse.

“You can see she put a lot of thought in my drawing.” The dog monster complained slightly.

“hmmm, well you can draw some bones for my brother, i think he’d like that and as for your other uncle... maybe a crown since he’s going to be king some day?” “Fluffy” scooted the girl’s chair near to Sans' chair so that they would sit next to each other with a soft kick. 

“Weeee…That was fun! Why did you kick my chair puppy?”

“You and your dad should draw it together, this is getting boring I am going to see how long we have to wait to eat.” Julia blinked but offered a crayon to Sans as she started to draw a crown for Asriel. Sans rolled his eye lights at the other a little before he used the crayon he’d been given to draw a bit. He wasn’t really a master artist himself, but he could at least draw a few stick figures... so he drew sticks and stick figure dogs all over Fluffy’s mat.

“Is that a horse dad? Thanks for helping me.” She leaned over and helped color in some of the details. It became clearer the dog monster wasn’t really abandoning her on him, but make it easier for the two to hang out more. Sans could feel the a warm and loving feeling crossing his bond as Frisk watched the two getting closer. She thought it was so amazing that they could get along and how Julia liked them. He smiled at the girl’s drawing and colored a little himself, he put some ketchup bottles on his own mat. Sans looked over the drawings and noticed that she made everyone else there place mat but for herself.

“it’s not a horse, it’s supposed to be a dog... i’m not a great artist like you are princess. i can only do stick figures mostly.” When Julia got up to grab more crayons Sans saw the place mat that she drew for herself. It was different on one side she drew herself alone, her expression seemed sad and depressed, with supposed parents in a cage like thing while Sans’ family was on the other side smiling and seeming to have the same Julia there with no expression. It was still a transition so no one expected her to be different or accepting right away. He had no idea what to make of it, but he understood, a little.

“Okay everyone dinner is ready.” Frisk and Fluffy brought the food to the table while Asriel and Papyrus joined them.

“If Angel Is Here Where Are We Going To Sleep?”

“We are going to find our own place Paps. We can’t live with them forever.”

“But I Like Living With Dad And The Family. Why Don’t We Just Expand The House Instead? By the way Is Dad coming over tonight?””

“nah, he’s at a hotel at the moment. something about an appointment with someone out of the city.” 

“Now everyone look at the beautiful art that Fluffy our new dog, Sans and Julia did for the place mats.” Frisk says while Papyrus and Asriel glanced at their respective place mats.

“I Think Mine Could Use More Orange But Good First Try!”

“Well I love mine sweetheart me and my brother sorta match. So it is all good.” Frisk says with a smile. The dog monster looked at his and smiled a little as he settled at the table.   
  
“Wait Why Is The Dog Eating At The Table?”

“Because Fluffy is part of the family Uncle Pap… Uncle Paps.” She tried as hard as she could to pronounce Papyrus’ name but because she didn’t quite remember it she called him by the nickname Sans used.

“pretty much.” He wasn't sure how else to explain it.

“Sweetheart that is a unique place mat.” Sans couldn’t I feel Frisk getting nervous about seeing her drawing for herself. She wondered if she should be nervous about Julia seeing herself like this or not.

“It is ugly… I don’t like it.” Julia says covering up the design before anyone else could see it. Frisk felt lost as she didn’t want to pressure her but she hoped that maybe she would want to talk about it. Sans wasn’t sure what to say. He decided maybe it was best to say nothing at this point.

“Well, the spaghetti is good. The garlic bread is excellent who made it?” Asriel broke the uncomfortable silence knowing full well that his new niece and the dog made it.

“I DID! Is it really good?” It was like nothing happened as she was distracted by the fact someone liked her cooking.

“I want to be a chef when I grow up. I want to help other people. I know what it is like to not eat everyday and it really... blows.” She said blows really quietly, like if she was swearing. 

“LANGUAGE!” Papyrus says loudly enough to cause Julia to jump back.

“pap, not so loud.” 

“Your Angel Just Swore! You Should Ground Her Or Something!” Julia shrunk back scared that she will be kicked out of the house.

“pap, she’s barely been here a day. give it a rest will ya? besides, we have talked about this whole swear thing and what it really means.” 

“It Is Like A Gateway Drug. One Simple Swear Leads To Big Swears.”

“pap, if that is the worst thing she does her entire life then exactly who are you to judge?” He did not want to have this talk with his brother... again.

“No One, That Is Your Job. I Am Sorry.” Luckily Julia and the dog had no clue how serious he meant by the job part or that he was referencing to the Judge. Sans was grateful that Julia wasn’t old enough to have the ability to read between the lines and the canine monster seemed to be too oblivious to. He still gave his brother a subtle glance that said ‘you really shouldn’t say that.’ 

“well, it is the job of a parent, but you know if you exert too much control over someone they come to resent ya. i’m only experienced in raising a baby skeleton, not a human child so... i’m still learning this process.” He hoped that seemed like a natural response.

“I am sorry. I hope you don’t get too mad, I like living here with both of you.” Julia seemed frightened of what could happen. The foster system is something she didn’t want to do again.

“No Julia. We told you that we are your family, love us or hate us. We won’t be throwing you back. As long as I breath you are my daughter.” Frisk says as she noticed the girl starting to tear up in fear.

“R-really?” 

“Really.” Julia went over to Frisk and sat on her lap embracing her nuzzling up to her.

“i’ll second that notion. besides, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.” 

“You stole that from a movie.” The dog monster states flatly as Julia jumped out of her mother’s arms and runs over to Sans and nuzzled into his arms.

“what’s your point? i still mean it.” Sans replies as he hugs his daughter. 

“I mean you could come up with something more original than stealing stuff from the Lion King. OW!” Frisk kicked him in the shin.

“I think it is perfect.” Frisk retorts as she watches Julia snuggle against her father.

“wrong movie.” Sans says with a chuckle. 

“It is from Lilo and Stitch. Paps watched it on the way back on the flight back.” Asriel says with a shrug.

“Same difference. A Disney movie is a Disney movie. Either way you can do better than steal a line from them.” The dog monster retorted.

“I don’t care if it was from… whatever. Dad said it to cheer me up and it did, so there.” Julia stuck her tongue out at the dog monster as a retort. Sans chuckles, ruffling her hair gently.

“Wow. She Has An Attitude On Top Of It.”

“that’s my girl.” 

“Sans! Don’t Endorse That Bad Behavior!” 

“nothin’ bad about sticking up for yourself or family pap.” 

“I Suppose Not, But Was It Necessary For Her To Stick Out Her Tongue?”

“she’s a kid pap. of course it was.” Julia giggled against her father and hugged him close.

  
  
“I agree plus it is something Sans would totally do so I imagine he would have taught her that eventually anyways.” Frisk teases, finishing up dinner.

“The Spaghetti Was Good But It Didn’t Have That Special Flare Like I Make It.”

“Sparkles!” Julia says waving her hands in the air kinda like what Frisk did earlier, causing her to laugh and flush at the same time. Sans snickered a little himself. It was cute.

“Yes! Exactly. A Good Dish Should Sparkle. A Very Wise Assessment For A Young Lady.” 

“Thank you I lear-” Sans put the garlic bread in her mouth gently. He hoped that she wouldn’t reveal the source to cause Frisk trouble. She just looked at him weird but didn’t say anything. 

“Anyways, I Still Think We Should Live Here With You And Your Family Sans. With The Little Ones You Will Need The Support. What Is The Saying, It Takes A Village?”

“I do need to talk to Asriel about royalty but I don’t know. It depends on a lot of things.” Frisk says unsure what side to take on this issue.

“We will discuss that later. I understand.” Sans was just grateful his daughter decided to eat the bread instead of continuing to talk.

“Dad? Can you show me my room? I want to start decorating it.”

“Don’t you want dessert? I got mom’s recipe for cinnamon butterscotch pie. It is really good.” 

“maybe we could have a slice of that after we decorate the room, what do you think princess?” 

“That would be great! Is it okay mom?” Frisk smiled at the little girl and nodded.

“That would be fine. You two have fun and don’t tickle his funny bone. If you do he will never stop laughing.” Frisk started to laugh as Julia looked up at Sans to see if that was true which caused everyone but Papyrus to bust out laughing, even the dog monster let out a little chuckle.

“she’s jokin’ sweetheart.” Papyrus let out a sigh of relief.

“Good, Here I Thought That Was Possible And Then It Would Be Chaos All The Time.” 

“Come on dad! You can show me my awesome amazing room!”

“Are We Going To Ignore My Request To Live Here Still?”

“paps, you kinda need your own place. for many reasons, but if you want to be close by there’s enough room on the plot that you can build your house here. frisk and i already discussed this before the wedding. i did mean to tell you both about it but things kinda got out of hand and it was put on a back burner.”

“I been telling Papyrus when we got back we will be getting a place of our own but he kept saying that you and him are very close and that to be separated from family would be really hard. I figured since you are going to have kids you need your own privacy plus with Papyrus… heat and all.” 

“that is one of the reasons, the heat as well and you two needing your own space... to name a few.” 

“What heat? It is freezing out there. Dad did say he didn’t generate warmth maybe they can get too hot too?”

“No A Heat Is-” Asriel covered his mouth to preserve the innocence of the child.

“He has no idea. Sans why don’t you show Julia her room.” 

“we’ll talk about that when you’re older sweetheart.” He picked her up and set her on his shoulders, heading to the room.

“Pfftt… I am taller than Uncle Papyrus now. I AM THE BIGGEST!” Sans chuckles at her innocence, gently bouncing her a little as he takes her to the room. There’s a knock on the front door, the delivery people have the items. Papyrus answers the door and Frisk helped the delivery crew find the room.

“She Is Going To Be Sleeping In My Old Room?” Papyrus asked as Asriel held his hand.

“You and I will stay in my room for now. I think we will find a temporary apartment and if you insist and Sans does allow it. We can build a home nearby on the ground big enough for your dad and my mom can live with us.” It seemed to Julia a question seemed to surface really quickly.

“Wait if you are mom’s brother why doesn’t she have horns too?”

“Oh she does but she hides them. Hers are red pointed ones though.” Sans chuckled at the question.

“funny az. the reason she doesn’t have horns princess is because she’s not a monster, she’s a human like you are.” He set her down in the room and held her out of the way as her bed was brought in. Sans had stored the things in the room in his phone before they had entered the room. Leaving them plenty of room to actually bring the bed in and set it up.


	13. Chapter 13

“Ah... Did the stork made a mistake and drop off a human instead of another monster baby then?” Julia asked with a innocent look on her face.

“Storks Don’t Bring Babies. I Will Do You A Favor And Explain This To You At This Age Instead Of Waiting Unt-”

“Hey Papyrus why don’t we make some spaghetti art for Julia huh?” Asriel didn’t want Sans to kill them. He tried to drag the tall monster out as he flushed deeply, feeling embarrassed for his mate. Sans gave Papyrus a look that says clearly ‘no. don’t you dare.’ 

“Dad look the unicorn blanket. If monsters exist do unicorns too?”

“No Unicorns- Okay… I Won’t Say That Either.”

“Say what? Unicorns don’t exist? How do you know for sure? Skeleton monsters exist, goat monsters exist, dog monsters exist. How do you know for sure unicorn monsters don’t exist?”

“she’s got a point. humans thought for a while we didn’t exist when we went into hiding for a few centuries... who's to say they don’t?” 

“Sans Why Are You Letting Her Believe In Such L-” Asriel pulled him in for a kiss to shut him up. That shocked Julia as she didn’t expect to see this.

“heh, we’ll talk later pap. you have your hands full with your mate wanting a kiss.” 

“I See That… And… I Need To Go.” Papyrus’ heat was about a day or two away and this was not helping by any means as he took Asriel’s hand and dragged him out of the room.

“Why did Uncle Papyrus leave like that? Did he have to go pee?”

“well, no. he’s got some personal business to attend to. just like you have personal business here in decorating this room.” 

“Ahh… He does have to go to the bathroom.” Julia starts decorating the bedroom thinking that was what the two uncles were doing. Well, he couldn’t argue with that without crossing to the truth and she was too young for that. Her bedroom was decorated to the brim with girly purples and kittens and unicorns. By the time they finished almost an hour and a half passed. While they decorated Frisk cleaned the new clothes getting them ready for her.

“Wow… this room is AMAZING!!! Thank you! THANK YOU!” She started to jump up and down near Sans holding her arms up wanting him to hug her. Sans smiled, seeing her happy like this made him happy. He knelt to her level so she could more easily wrap her arms around him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you dad.” 

“love you too princess.” He smiled, kissing her nose.

“I have a question. If I am your daughter now… does that mean when mom has the baby that I will be their sister or would I be like not their sister?”

“you will be their sister. that will be your responsibility.” 

“They will look up to me then? Will they know I am not like them? Will they treat me different because of it?”

“perhaps, but whether the baby is human or monster, you will be their sister and they will love you as such. they will not treat you any different because you are their family even before they have been born.” Frisk came into the bedroom with a huge armful of clothes.

“Sans… please… stomach… hurts… need to …” Frisk was about to throw up but she didn’t want to throw the clean clothes on the ground.

“Uncle Papyrus and Uncle Asriel are in the bathroom. They been gone for a long time. They must not feel good either.” Julia says to her mom. Sans picked her up gently and took her to the bathroom. He took the clothes too by storing them into his phone real quick, saving them and of course getting his mate to the bathroom.  By the time they got to the bathroom it was a very close call as she relieved her stomach into the toilet. Sans rubbed her back gently, using a little bit of his magic to try to help ease it.

“Is mom okay?” Julia caught up worried about her new mom.

“sometimes the baby doesn’t like the food. and unfortunately this is one of the ways they tell us.” Sans says with an inward sigh.

“Poor mom. I hope you feel better. Do you want me to get a wet cloth? Will that help?” Frisk was waving her away as she didn’t want her new daughter see her in this state. She wanted Julia to think that her mother was strong and wasn’t getting ill.

“no dear, i think she just wants you to go play for a little while.” 

“O-okay. I will see you guys soon.” Julia went to her room and played. “Fluffy” kept her company as Frisk finally stopped throwing up.

“I am sorry… ugh… I was doing so good until about a couple of seconds of making it to the room.”

“it’s okay hun.” 

“You say that but the bond says something else. What is wrong love? Is it my morning sickness that is making you worried or is something wrong with Julia or is it the fact in a couple of days you are going back to work. I think I am going to take a semester off from college.” 

“more like all the above. though i can’t really help but worry about you a little bit.” After Frisk washed out her mouth she placed a kiss on his teeth.

“That is natural love. I hope you would worry, if not you are plotting something then.” Frisk teased.

“hmm, well i’m always plotting something... question is just whether or not it has to do with you.” He joked back. She gave him a look of suspicion then busted out laughing.

“Well if you planned on doing the deed; you would have done it by now. I thought for sure you were nervous about Julia’s artwork. I am worried that she is secretly depressed but then again it has only been two days and that is a lot of information to take in.”

“i think she is adjusting and that art was the only way she could express it. children are resilient, but it has only been a short time. she needs more than a few days.”

“I know. I think the real test will be when it is just me and her one on one. I hope Papyrus and Asriel will move out without making too many waves. I overheard Papyrus muttering about storks? What is that about?” 

“she mentioned that was where babies come from. az had to stop him from spilling the beans.” 

“Oh lord. I am glad we didn’t have to explain the birds and the bees just yet. The other big topic is that with my real parents and your dad. I think we should… put it on the back burner. I am kinda afraid what the results are and on top of it I don’t want Julia feel left out because I looked up my past.”

“i agree.”

“Your dad can live with us if you want him to. It might be nice to have one other being here when Julia needs help and I am throwing up because I pissed off the baby.” 

“that will be up to him, but i’m fine with him doing so.” 

“I would let Paps and Asriel, but I can’t trust Paps won’t accidentally say something he shouldn’t and I know Fluffy seems to be showing a softer side; I just don’t completely trust him to be alone with her.” Frisk was completely unaware that in Julia’s room is “Fluffy,” forced to dress up as a princess.

“i know you are concerned for her, but there isn’t any need to be, though i suppose telling you not to worry is the same as you telling me.” He smiles a little, understanding.

“Yep, but you know what it means we care and we grew up.” He nods.

“Damn we didn’t realize how lucky we were before.” Frisk teased jokingly. 

“We should put the clothes away before we forget.” He chuckles and nods, heading back towards the bedroom.

“Mrs. Fluffy would you like three tablespoons of sugar or four?”  Trying not to laugh, Sans drew out his phone and took a photo of the two before quickly stowing it away before "Fluffy" could notice he was there.

“Uhum… I would like three please. I guess the bear is sleeping.” The teddy bear was laying on the plate of cookies that were stolen from the other room. Frisk covered her mouth to prevent her from laughing at this scene. The dog monster was wearing Frisk’s pink dress and a fake tiara that Julia made. It had #1 dog written on it.

“King you are making your daughter very sad you shouldn’t sleep like that.” The dog monster pretends to drink the tea and nods nonchalantly.

“Yeah you are making me feel bad and stuff.”

“this is too cute.” Sans whispers.

“Maybe I am wrong about him. He is interacting with her.”

“trust comes with time.” He replies back softly. 

“Princess your husband will arrive soon.” Julia says as Frisk let’s out a snort. Trying not to laugh, Sans stepped forward and cleared his throat a little.

“forgive the intrusion princesses, but the wardrobe has arrived and i am here to deliver it.” The dog monster’s face was a deep shade of red as he tried to cover the dress as if he was naked.

“It is okay me and Fluffy were playing royalty.”  Sans didn’t comment on the dress, instead he went over to the dresser and did what he had said he would, pulling out the various items for her and stowing them away.

“Dad do you want to play as Fluffy’s husband?” Frisk was laughing her head off.

“heh, i would but i have kitchen duty as the royal desert is ready to be served.” 

“Oh don’t worry about that Sans I got it. You go play as Fluffy’s mate.” Frisk teased as the dog monster didn’t want to do this at all.

_ ho boy.... i’m getting you back for this sweetheart.... _ He thought. This was not what he had in mind for a play date...  __

Frisk left, figuring to let Sans in there for three minutes before asking for his help but while she waited for the time to transpire; Julia got Sans in his white button down shirt and nice pants sitting next to Fluffy.

“How did you two meet? Princess Fluffy is such a good friend of mine. I want to know her husband better.”

“oh... um.. it was arranged by the king when we were younger.” He knew a little bit about this kinda thing... 

“Oh the King does that all the time that is how I met my 15th husband.”

“yes, well... he wants his princesses to be happy so he searches far and wide for them.... uh... 15th?”

“Yes I have 126 in total. They do my chores.”

“um, may i ask why you need so many? i mean... normally the servants tend to chores...”  _ this is a little messed up... what the heck was she told as a kid in their care?! _

“... I mean I have 126 servants not husbands. I am the richest.”

“ah, of course princess.”

“I have only… is it just one then?” Julia asked wondering.

“I thought several potential…”

“That is a boyfriend you are thinking about not husband. A husband is one you pick from all the boyfriends not the other way around.” The dog monster explains.

“he is right.” 

“Ahhh… well anyway would you like some tea?” Time was up as Frisk yells.

“Sans can you help me for a moment?”

“Aww we were just having fun.”

“ah, well i supposed i should make sure everything is in order in the kitchens. aduie princesses.”

“Now I will have to use the stuff dog for the kiss scene now.”

“Kiss scene? Wait I didn’t agree to kiss anything.” Sans tried not to laugh as he left the room. When Sans came into the kitchen, laughing, Frisk gave him a questionable look.

“How did it go? It must have been fun for you. At least a little bit, I hope?” Frisk pinched her fingers to emphasize her point.

“a little, but that’s it. good thing you called when you did... she wanted to do a kiss scene and i might kinda like the guy but i ain’t kisisn’ ‘im.” 

“Plus I would be so jealous…” Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans' shoulders teasingly nuzzling her face against his.

“definitely not kissin’ dat dog.” He nuzzled back, arms wrapped around her. Frisk wanted to legally adopt Julia so that she could have their last name so she decided that evening to discuss with Sans about how they would even do it but before she could even begin the conversation out came Fluffy.

“No I won’t kiss a stuff dog. I played your little game and no means no.” 

“Oh come on PLEASE…” Julia begged chasing Fluffy through the area with a stuffed dog.

“Julia, he is not a toy. If you want to make and keep friends you have to respect them. He was nice enough to play your game and if he doesn’t want to do a kiss thing than you can’t make him.” Frisk let go of Sans to face her daughter using a stern voice. Julia made a pouty face and began to complain.

“But… But I WANT him to do it!”

“Young lady! No means no!” Julia glared at Frisk and started to throw a tantrum by knocking down some things near her. Sans would be lying if he said he hadn’t seen this coming. 

“You pick that stuff up right now!” 


	14. Chapter 14

“You can’t make me!” Julia responds rebelliously.

“listen to your mother.” He says evenly.

“Hmph… no.” Julia crossed her arms being defiant as Frisk tried to think what to do next before she blows her top being upset with her.

“c’mon fluffy, we got something for ya.” Sans said after a moment. The dog monster came over and looked at Sans curiously.

“Look if it is about this kiss scene I just don’t want to do it. My job is to protect her not humiliate myself.”

“i ain’t about to force you to kiss a stuffed object.” 

“What is it then?” Julia was knocking more items down when she heard her dad still not giving in to her wishes.

“c’mon, i’ll show ya.” He stepped out of the room. He looked over at Frisk and motioned with a tilt of his head that she should follow. Frisk followed unsure what was going on. 

“somethin’ i figured from talkin’ to an old sentry.” Sans led the two to the kitchen and produced a treat his sentry buddy had told him that all dogs loved. It wasn’t like catnip, but it was something dogs enjoyed. Fluffy could smell the treat and he felt like he was at the mercy of Sans.

“Okay what do I have to do to have those things…” Frisk couldn’t believe the attitude change in Fluffy as he exclaimed it trying to grab it from Sans.

“heh, easy now. i figured i’d show you cuz you did earn one.” He says and handed one over to the eager dog monster. He eats it greedily enjoying it immensely.

“What was that Sans?” Frisk asked wondering what could be so good that the dog would act that way. Now Julia was watching from afar and was becoming jealous of the dog getting treats.

“just a type of dog treat. when i was still young and learning stuff, i was expected to know all the sentries and one of them just happened to be a dog monster. he’s well respected cuz he lost his sight in the line of duty. works with a seeing-eye dog now to get around, but he’s got the keenest sense of smell and hearing. i figured that it was only fair to give him some kinda reward for doin’ something that wasn’t really in his job description.” 

“You said he is like my servant!” Julia came around the corner exclaiming. 

“yeah, and he is, but only to a specific point... his main job is protection.”

“God… that was like eating the best cake in my entire life.” The dog monster was in heaven. Julia went over and kicked Fluffy in the shin because she couldn’t reach high enough to swat his nose like a ordinary dog but she got the response she sought which was a yelp.

“alright, enough of that. he’s still a living creature. servant or not.” 

“I think it is time for you to go to your room and think about what you did and apologize to Fluffy. He has been nice to you and you are being naughty right now.”

“I wouldn’t be naughty if he did what I told him to do.” Julia grumbled as she walked towards to her room she knocked down a vase causing it to shatter. Sans sighs and shakes his head. Well, at least it wasn’t a valuable one. 

“Temper tantrums. I just hope that she doesn’t think she can keep that up.” 

“every kid goes through this phase.... even paps did.” 

“What should we do Sans? I mean should we ground her or something?”

“eh, at this point grounding her isn’t effective. ignoring attempts to gain something with negative actions will help her to learn that it has no effect in getting her what she wants. minor tantrums should be ignored. something more serious, however, should have some consequences.” 

“I will go clean up the mess.” Fluffy volunteers as he left to retrieve the broom and dust pan. Frisk sat went to where the couch is and sat down feeling flustered.

“I got so mad, I tried to keep my cool but-. Does this make me a bad mom?” 

“no. it isn’t easy to ignore such things. and thank you greg.” 

“Greg? Who is Greg?” Frisk asked as “Fluffy” waved and nodded at Sans.

“No problem. I may not be making out with a doll right now but I can at least do this.” 

“fluffy’s real name is gregory.” 

“No way. I just figured that with the punishment he lost his legal name.” 

“nah, julia might call him fluffy but the servitude doesn’t inhibit every basic right. which is why he can refuse to do things still. the servitude spell is not a slave spell. not in the way like humans might have tried using magic for in the past.” 

“Gregory okay I think I can memorize that. Gregory if you treat us right we will treat you right. Does that make sense?”   
  


“Yes ma’am it does.” He finished up sweeping up the mess picking up some of the items tossed on the ground.

“i got a quick question for ya. now that i had time to think on it.” 

“What’s the question?” 

“when were you born?” 

“When? Why if you are thinking of setting me up with the little one that is a little too much of a age difference?” Sans chuckles.

“i’m not trying to play matchmaker greg and even if i was, i’d wait until she was of proper age first... not, well, a child.”

“I am in my 30’s I think. I am not quite sure. Let me think about it in a second why do you want to know?” 

“because things like that are big deals to kids. and usually to family. so it stands to reason that, like with the name thing, if you don’t say what it is... the kiddo is gonna pick a day for you.” 

“Oh, I am 31. Yeah that sounds right let’s see. No… dammit do I have to admit I suck at math.” 

“just knowing the day will be enough. you don’t have to give us the year.” 

“It is Halloween. At least that is when I celebrate it so October 31. I didn’t do so good in school but I always worked hard. Actually before this gig I use to do construction but humans tend to hate monster work so we got paid way less and tend to get run off jobs so… no offense princess but humans and me are not going to get along I thinks.” 

“hmmm. your talents might be useful elsewhere. you can say that i’m a monster with connections... so, whether you end up free, or not, there’s still a place for you.” 

“Thanks, I could use a job or two. When your brother mention building a house I couldn’t help but wag my tail. I love doing that stuff. The smell of fresh wood and putting things together it is a sensation I can’t even describe.” 

“i’ll get some blueprints and supplies together and let you have at it then.” 

“Are you sure? That means I will be away from the little girl you know that right?”

“yup. i know. call it a way of seeing if you can earn further trust.” 

“Hey if the ground is not sandy I should be able to get everything rocking and rolling when the snow clears up.” Frisk smiled and looked at Sans.

“Looks like you got yourself a contractor for our brothers. Should we build a house for our parents while we are at it as well then?” 

“don’t see why not. there’s plenty of room.” 

“Can you guys afford that?” Frisk had to think about that after Gregory asked it.

“He might be right we might have to do one house at a time,”

“i’m not worried. if i was i’d be puttin’ the cart before the horse askin’ you to do this.” 

“I understand that.” Gregory says and headed off to check on Julia really quick.

“Sans, what did you do different in this timeline than from the time before because you had multiple jobs last timeline.” 

“yeah, but that wasn’t cuz i needed the money honestly... at least not for myself. there were some things that were... wrong, in that timeline. not just for you either.” 

“Care to tell me what it was? Or do I need to kiss you to make you tell me?” Frisk teased a little.

“heh, no, you don’t need to do that. see... in the last time i spent a lot of time in college. i ended up wasting time there because... i simply had nothing better to do. the downfall to that was that things weren’t really as good as they seemed when we met. papyrus had tried to follow me to college... and he’s smart, no doubt, but, things didn’t go so well for him. he got mixed up in some things... things i couldn’t get him out of just by the usual routes... and it cost a lot to get him out. so, by the time i was done with college, and he was too... and dad had the spa... most of what i’d been saving from my job with the royal family had been wiped out.” Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans kissing him lovingly.

“Still that is what I love about you. You wanted to do right by your family and you did. You sacrifice your happiness for theirs. I have such a noble, loving mate.” Frisk nuzzled against him. He nuzzled against her in return. 

“i’m lucky to have found you.”

“Speaking of finding and everything you know we have to fill out a ton of paperwork now to adopt our little angel.”

“yeah, i’m aware of that. though at least there won’t be much fuss.” 

“I hope so. I wonder if they know she is alive or not. Especially with what happened and everything.” Frisk looked a little concerned.

“What if they want to take her away from us?” Sans shook his head.

“considering what greg told me. there’s no contest.” 

“I mean the government. What if they think we had a part in what happened to her family? I know we are innocent but monsters are not usually trusted and monsters don’t trust humans. I wish that wasn’t the case but you know this to be true too.” Frisk says feeling anxious about this.

“pretty sure they can’t pin that on us. even so, there’s no point in them fighting us on this.”

“No but they might think we kidnapped her though.” 

“considering what’s happened and likely the discovery of the bodies and where we were during such times... i seriously doubt that. even as much of a pain as the media is that’s been keeping tabs on us, they’re also our cover. they can attest that we didn’t just snatch her up.” 

“I think we should say we are at least a family friend. They won’t be sure but it at least will make us less suspicious.” 

“i don’t know that they’d buy it. given our backgrounds. if push comes to shove... which i don’t think it will, they can’t take her away without crossing a few lines because it was toriel who allowed it. even if it was my idea. meaning they have to go through her.” 

“That is true. She would have diplomatic immunity now.” 

“precisely. that’s why i don’t think they’ll fight us on it. it’s not likely to be a fight they can win and if the public got wind of it... as they would... it’d make them look like the bad guys, trying to take an innocent girl from a set of parents who took her into their home out of the kindness of their hearts.” 

“That is the other thing I fear. I don’t want her to grow up with a camera in her face reminding her that she lost her family. She doesn’t need that.” 

“i think it’s more like that the media is going to wonder more if she’ll be considered an heir to the throne than pester her about that.” 

“Look what they did to Asriel and Papyrus. They posted pictures of how Asriel was the first monster prince to come out of the closet.” 

“yeah, but your brother has also never tried to barbecue the press that follows him around either. i think my little stunt at the wedding won’t be soon forgotten. so it’s less likely that they will manage something like that as long as she’s not out by herself. i think that, as long as she’s with someone, they’ll leave her well enough alone once they are assured what family she belongs to.” 

“I am so glad Gregory is finally acting like a guardian maybe if in emergencies they can go out together but I still would like to keep her close as possible.” 

“hmmm, i think that’s a matter i need to discuss with him.” 

“With the baby coming and everything I think mom mode is just driving me crazy. I think I need to relax because my stomach just hates me.”

“maybe. guess the saying is true... once a mom, always a mom.” 

“Ha ha… no I am just a worry wart. That and if I get drunk I am a fun drunk.” 

“pretty sure most good moms are worrywarts.” Gregory “Fluffy” came back to the living room he was covered in paint from the paint set she got. 

“Yeah… I am going to go clean up…” He looked angry. 

“oh dear... “ With a sigh, Sans headed for the bedroom.

“What happened?” 

“Ask your angel. I will be in the shower.” Frisk followed behind Sans. Sans went into the room while the dog monster went to clean up.  Julia was drawing lots of things but she kept shredding them up as she did so. Her face was furrowed and she looked angry a splash of different colored paints were splashed silhouetting the dog. Sans didn’t say anything at first. Watching her for a moment. 

“STUPID STUPID STUPID…” Julia ripped up the poster paper that was on the easel and went to the next one below and started to draw. The previous drawing showed her locked away in a prison another was her being split apart in half another was her parents burning and her crying.  Sans’ magic gathered the various drawings together, creating various pictures, sort of, with the pieces that remained. 


	15. Chapter 15

“What is all this?” Frisk muttered to Sans. The last drawing she made was a drawing of Sans and Frisk kinda look-a-likes in the house while Julia was outside. 

“Is she upset?”

“that’s one word for it.” 

“Do you understand what she is saying?” 

“mmmhmmm. it’s not really hard to tell. kind of like cryptology... well maybe not that advanced... hmmm, maybe like interpretive dance then?” 

“Okay so what are they saying?” Frisk asked as Julia rips up the latest piece to work on another one.  He pointed to the cage one first.

“trapped... helplessness.” Then to the one of her being split apart. 

“pain, uncertainty, indecision.” He pointed to the one with her parents on it.

“loss, pain, torture, guilt.” He then pointed to the one drawing that showed the three of them. 

“loneliness, uncertainty, outcast... possibly only like an outsider.” 

“Oh the poor thing. What should we do?” Julia sighed as she slumped to the floor giving up on drawing as she wiped away at her tears. He let the pieces fall to the floor then walked over to the girl. He knelt down in front of her.

“I will be just like them… that is what the foster lady said to me once. The apple don’t fall far from the tree. My parents… they weren’t … but they love me right? They were not … too bad.” 

“very much so. your father entrusted your care to me.” He says gently.

“Will I be bad?” 

“well, now, that’s up to you. bad... good... these are choices we make. we’re not perfect and while i’m lucky to have a lot of things.... i haven’t always done things that everyone would call “good” even if they were the right thing to do. sometimes, what is right... isn’t always good, and what is good... isn’t always right.” 

“My mom would sometimes have me hold bread so we could eat sometimes but my gut hurt for a different reason.” 

“i think that was your heart... not your gut. because you knew that it was wrong, but at the same time... it was done for your benefit. not for selfish reasons. you know, not everyone who knows about fluffy is going to approve that he was left alive. in their eyes, his crimes are great enough to deserve death. in the past... there have been cases like this, where that was the outcome... but you know, despite how scary all the stories are... the Judge isn’t a heartless, soulless being. they’re doing a very tough job... to the very best of their abilities, but that doesn’t mean everyone is going to think it’s “good” or “just.” no matter what the outcome is.”

“No, he did want you and mom to be my parents so he must be good and I got a puppy as well. So all is well that ends well.”

“that’s a good saying, but you know, sometimes to make things that way we have to fight for it. we have to make it happen. we aren’t always going to be happy, we aren’t always going to agree... but it’s because we face those times that we can learn how precious such things are.” 

“I suppose so… I am sorry for breaking the vase.” Julia sniffled her tears back.

“it’s alright. it is just a thing. it doesn’t have any real value, not like you do.” 

“You still think I am of value?” She looked into his eye lights curious at what he said.

“of course i do. you’re my daughter. you will always be one of the most valuable things in my life, no matter what happens or what you choose to do.” Julia wrapped her arms around Sans and held him close as Frisk just stood there amazed at all that had occurred. She wished she could be so cool and collective as her mate. Frisk had to remind herself that Sans had a little more experience than she did. He hugged her back. The answer, to the question that Frisk had posed.... It had been simple and obvious. To him anyway. What the child needed most was understanding, love and reassurance. To feel secure where she was and come to understand that while there were some rules, not everything she did that would be bad would have a harsh consequence to it. That, sometimes, doing things would only be an expression of what she felt until she was old enough to learn to use her words to express herself instead of just actions to get attention. As a young child, action would speak most loudly to her.

“Maybe we should tell her about the adoption?” Frisk suggested finally speaking her mind.

“I mean the official papers and everything.” Julia sniffled and looked over at her mom than at Sans.

“I don’t get it. Am I adopted or…?” Julia was confused and it can be understood as she was very over emotional that moment.

“the papers are just a formality. something that needs to be done, but it doesn’t change anything on how we feel.”

“I was… trying to comfort. Sorry I didn’t mean to make it worse.” Julia just nods, not quite sure what her mother meant, but she felt safe in her dad’s arms and so she just let the words not even bother her.

“I don’t get it but I guess so.” Julia gave a neutral response as she wasn’t sure what to say.

“don’t worry about it, but let’s get some of this cleaned up i think.” 

“Umm… maybe you should also apologize to Gregory as well.” Frisk felt like she was walking on eggshells as Julia looked at Frisk with a confused look.

“Who is Gregory?”

“I meant Fluffy. You should apologize to him.” Julia let out a deep sigh.

“Fine but after I clean the stuff up first…” Julia was trying to stall as long as possible to not do it at all. Sans nods.

“he’s not very happy so giving him a little time to cool down is not a bad idea.” Frisk crosses her arms and felt a little out of place but didn’t want to rock the boat.

“Okay but please would you do that for me sweetheart?”

“Yep but later.” Julia was going to stall apologizing to Fluffy as long as she could. She still felt that she didn’t need to apologize for what she did to him.

“Do you mean what you are saying or you just saying that to make me quiet?”

“I don’t want to apologize…” Julia whined.

“You should though treat others like you want to be treated that is one of the golden rules.” 

“More rules?!”

“I don’t think that is another rule.”

“golden rules have always been around.” Julia let out a groan and looked up at Sans.

“Can I apologize later? I don’t want to do it.”

“you need to apologize before you both go to bed. that’s your time limit.” 

“Fine.” Julia mutters crossing her arms but agreeing to his terms. Frisk sighed a little as she felt that she was getting off too easy but then again she was raised by Asgore and he didn’t really gave her “chances.”

“I am going to the other room. I-" Frisk gave up as she felt that it didn’t matter what she said it would be wrong. She left the pair as Julia looked up at Sans.

“Can’t I just shout at him from here?” 

“no.” 

“Okay… I will just wait until he comes around and I will apologize. Will you be reading me a bedtime story afterwards?”

“when it’s bed time i will, and you might have to go to him.”  Gregory was sitting on the couch when Frisk got back. 

“Hey, so what’s up?”

“Nothing… on second thought I am going to go to bed.” Frisk got up from the couch and just headed to her room to go under the covers. She felt exhausted and tired. Not only did she have totally different way to parent she was unsure if she was doing it right or wrong.  During this time Julia came over to Gregory to apologize.

“I am sorry I threw paint at you and tried to make you do that kiss scene with a doll. I hope that you can forgive me.” The dog monster crooked his eyebrow and sighed.

“Sure kid, just don’t throw paint or force me into things I don’t want to do.”

“See Dad I did as you said. Will I get my bedtime story?” Gregory knew that the apology was said to be said so he didn’t take it personal as he just let it go.  _ Typical human.  _

“yeah, but in the future ya should actually try to mean what you say too kiddo.” 

“But I said it. Isn’t that what you are supposed to do. I did it. So problem solved!” Gregory let out a little laugh.

“part of apologizing though is actually bein’ sorry fer it.”

“If the world did that nothing get achieved. If I-eh it is not my job to parent you. Just be kind to others.”

“I am being kind I apologized. I thought we were going to have desert? Where is mom?” 

“Oh Frisk. She went to bed. That is what she said though it is a little early being 8 pm and all.”

“That means more pie for us!” Julia exclaimed excitedly.

“more pie later, not now. you’re only getting one slice like we are.” Sans says as he gets some plates.

“But she will never know. It will be us three and it can be our secret!”

“uh, no. i don’t think so.” 

“You win some you lose some kid.” Gregory teased as he and Julia went to the dining room where Sans was bringing out the pie.

“Is the pie good dad?”

“well, i happen to think it is, but you know, you should judge for yourself.” He cut pieces of the pie for the three of them and put them on plates with forks. Then handed one plate to Julia and the other to Gregory. They both took a bite and they both seem to enjoy the pie.

“It is okay but chocolate pie is the best but I will never say no to sugar.” Julia says finishing the pie before both of them. Gregory shrugged eating his pie. Sans wasn’t surprised by that, he didn’t mind sweets occasionally himself and neither did his brother but neither of them had much of a fondness for it outside childhood.

“The Mrs. can make a good pie.”

“Mom is a good cook. May I have another slice dad?”

“not tonight. i don’t want you not being able to sleep after the story.” 

“Alright…” Julia licked the plate clean and took it to the kitchen to put it away in the sink.

“She is not too bad of a human.” Gregory said when Julia was out of earshot.

“But she is a child so we will have to wait and see.”

“Dad can I stay up till midnight since I apologized and put the dishes away?”

“no, because you need your sleep more.” 

“I don’t have a bedtime yet. I think since I am 9 going to 10 that I should at least be able to stay up till 10 pm.” Julia was trying to negotiate to stay up when she let out a yawn and stretched her arms. 

“Speaking of beds… I was wondering if I can a place where I can rest my head.” Gregory scratched his ear.

“I felt weird sleeping at the edge of the bed.” 

“i have a room you can use. it was set up to be a guest bedroom, but it will work just as well as yours.” 

“Thanks you can understand that I don’t want to sleep with… it just looks wrong.” 

“yeah, even as a protector. especially when she gets older. might as well start now.” 

“I will check on her periodically but I don’t want to be that kind of a stalker.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Julia asked yawning again. She was rubbing her eyes and was heading to the living room but before she could make it to the living room Gregory picked her up and threw her on his back for a piggy back ride.

“Are we going to play?”

“Nope, you are going to bed.” 

“NOOOO!!!! I don’t want to... It is too early.”

“Yeah, no. You want a bedtime story or not?”

“I do.” Julia says with a little whine.

“Than you need your rest.” Gregory head to her bedroom to tuck her into her bed to left to let Sans read a bedtime story. Sans let her choose the story before reading it. She soon fell asleep as he read the story. He put the book up after she was asleep and went to his room, leaving her to sleep after he’d shut off the light.  It was pretty clear that Frisk had been crying and the pillow had been stained with her tears but she refused to acknowledge Sans' presence. 

“frisk?” 

“Yeah?” She felt upset and frustrated. 

“you okay sweetheart?” He asks gently as he settles on the bed.

“Nothing you can do about it. I am-” Frisk sighed feeling even more upset that she can’t truly describe how she was feeling to Sans. He gently wrapped his arms around her. Hormones or otherwise, he would still comfort her as best he could.

“Why do I feel that you side with her over me?”

“i do not know, but i know that i love you both. equally, if in different ways.”


	16. Chapter 16

“But I thought you would stand behind me when I wanted to punish her but you went easy on her. Plus I thought you would help me get closer with Julia with the whole adoption papers but instead you made it sound like it was no big deal. She really likes you and let’s face it she doesn’t feel the same about me right now.” 

“if things were not the way they were, i do not think the punishment would have been unwarranted. we have a struggle ahead of us. as much as i wish to treat her simply as if she were born our daughter, it is too soon to do so. i think that, if we did, she would only rebel rather than accept it. she hasn’t accepted us like we have her just yet and until she does, we can’t just simply try the normal routes. as for the adoption papers, she is just a child, she does not understand the complexities we must face to actually be her parents in face of the law. children cannot hope to understand why such things must be, why children are passed around foster homes simply because of a set of laws. they only think of the world in terms of what is right, what is wrong, and in a very limited view. to her, it would be wrong if she knew the government might attempt to take her away. despite that we have done everything right by her. she would not understand what they are trying to do.” 

“You are right but… I just want her to at least respect me a little. She already bonded with you and I feel that if I say the wrong thing it will set her off.”

“it’s a very fragile bond at best. i am not out to undermine you in any way, but i believe that we cannot simply use the most obvious of disciplinary measures while she is still trying to adjust. she’s only been around us a handful of days at best. she’s already tried rebelling against me and it’s only natural. these sort of things take more time than we’ve had yet been allowed to have with her.” 

“Okay but we need to make some rules because eventually you won’t be around and it will be just the two of us. Hopefully your dad will arrive soon but even with Gregory here I am going to be the one that has to make sure she follows the rules.” He nods.

“I am trying not to repeat my father’s parenting skills but it is hard not to though.”

“i understand.”

“I guess I should go to sleep. I don’t think I can resolve this problem that is going on in my head.” Frisk tried to sleep and found it difficult. Sans snuggled close for the evening to try and rest.

The next day Toriel left a message with Asriel and Frisk that the funeral for Asgore would take place about a week from then. It required some preparation as the public was going to be resolved. Frisk became worried when Sans went to work leaving her alone with Julia for the first time. She wasn’t afraid of her or anything it just seemed that when it came to Sans she was more willing to do what he said than what Frisk said. It only has been a few days and she kinda felt like she was losing her grip on her. She didn’t know if she was saying the wrong thing or not doing the right thing. It was frustrating and on top of it she wanted to punish her for her bad behavior and Sans seemed to let it go on. Frisk was trying to be patient and she wish Gaster would return home soon. The family found out that he had some business to attend to and wouldn’t be back for another couple of days. So here she was with Gregory and Julia sitting at the table coloring. Afraid to rock the boat Frisk just did what Julia wanted. This made Gregory upset with Frisk but she wasn’t going to the one that caused problems for everyone. Sans was busy enough trying to find a group for his job and on top of it Frisk and Sans still need to go in and turn the paperwork for adoption.

Gregory just did his part and made sure Julia didn’t get killed and by the time Sans got back the house was a slight mess.  Sans knew this was a problem, the trouble was, even for all he did know, he had no idea how to solve this one. One evening, when he’d come home he knew that they had to do something. So, that evening, when everyone else was in bed, he decided to speak with Frisk on the matter. 

“I just want to go to bed Sans. I am sure I did something wrong I just don’t know  _ what.” _

“i’m not sure you did. i think maybe, what might help, is making a small board or something with the rules on them. something that she can see constantly and be reminded of. as well as consequences for breaking each rule.” 

“Do you think she will follow the rules?”

“i’m not sure she will at first, but if we have something concrete for her to follow... and follow through with the consequences, i do think she will eventually start to follow them. we can put it together, the two of us, in the morning before she’s up and present it to her at breakfast time.” 

“I hope so. I am feeling like I am walking on eggshells and I am trying so hard to make things easier for her but all she talks about is when you will be home and how I won’t let her have certain things.” Frisk felt mentally and physically tired. It was only going to get harder and she knew that.

“Tomorrow will you come with me to take the paper work in.”

“of course, i made sure i had that day off so i could.” 

“Good I think Papyrus and Asriel are going to watch… maybe not… okay I will ask mom if she can watch Julia. Sometime this week I would like to introduce Julia to Undyne and Alphys as well.”

“sounds like a plan to me.”  Frisk contacted Toriel and before they knew it there was a knock on the door.

“I mean I think Papyrus and Asriel would be great babysitters if they weren’t busy doing the horizontal twist.” Of course Frisk was mentioning the heat. It was near the end and not only is it awkward enough to come up with excuses why her uncles only appeared scarcely but why they refuse to leave the bedroom.

“Hello Sans and Frisk. Where is my newest grand daughter?” Toriel expected Julia to greet her at the door.

“finishing her breakfast, she isn’t bright eyed yet at this hour. but she’s awake, along with Gregory... whom she named Fluffy because he didn’t speak up when i asked him what his name was.” 

“Oh the dog monster that I gave the soul over to the girl to decide his fate at the appropriate time.”

“yup. she really took to him, but she doesn’t quite fully get the concept of what she can and cannot expect from him. yet. there was a bit of a fuss when she tried to make him do something he didn’t want to and the spell didn’t cover it.” 

“Hmmm… What was the request?” Toriel asked curiously as she sat on the couch.

“to kiss a stuffed animal, one he got her, after i left cuz she wanted a kiss scene and there was no way i was kissin’ him.” Toriel flushed at the idea and began to laugh.

“oh don’t get any wild ideas tori.” 

“You always said about girls that they are like a hungry dog… well.”

“yeah... but only the shallow ones. the good ones are harder to come by ya know.” 

“Nice save there Sans.” Frisk says with a chuckle.

“pff, well aside from tori, you were the first woman in my life who was actually decent... not counting al because she was a childhood friend and we considered each other siblings and so that was just never a thing.” 

“Anyway, mom Julia is in the dining room and when we get back we are going to implement rules so don’t start some new ones because that will make her question the rules.”

“yeah, we have a poster that’s in the living room actually. you can look at it if you want, but it’s something frisk and i put together to help her. and for every rule there’s a consequence for breaking said rule.” 

“I am already exhausted… it is going to be a long day.” 

“you can nap on the way there hun.”

“Pfff I can see you now. Shortcut how was your nap dear?” He chuckles a little.

“wow... okay. i’m not that mean, but that is still funny. no, i’m driving.” 

“You really taking a liking to that SUV Papyrus got you.”

“yeah, and it’s technically safer anyway. i don’t wanna risk anyone.” 

“I will call you when we are on our way back from the courthouse.” Frisk and Sans got into the car and Frisk noticed Sans already strapped a baby seat in the back seat. It made Frisk smile as she wondered if he thought about the new baby coming as much with the new child. 

“Sans, when did you get the baby seat? Oh what a sweet surprise. Here I thought that I was forgotten.”

“actually that was a gift from dad since he couldn’t be here. he text me this morning saying it was ready for pick up so i did that after i dressed.”

“Oh this is awkward. I am going to sleep while you drive, okay?” Frisk leaned the seat back and bumped into the baby seat stopping it a little from completely laying back. She closed her eyes hoping Sans wouldn’t push too much on the fact she hoped that Sans had gotten her and the baby something.  He had considered it, it was just a question of what, his father had kinda beaten him to the whole baby seat thing. He didn’t mind that she slept as he drove them to the office. 

Like a typical government place the building looked like it was as bland as probably as the workers inside. Frisk was in a fairly deep sleep when they arrived. Sans parked the vehicle before gently waking Frisk.

“Oh we are here already? Let’s get in and out so I can go back to sleep.” Frisk yawned grabbing the papers that they filled from online.

“sure thing.” He followed her into the building.

“Ummm… where do we go?” Inside the building was a huge board with different departments and where it is. The list seemed as big as most malls.

“hmmm, looks like... here.” He pointed to a number.

“Third floor passed the nur- no that hallway ends for some reason before that side. Okay how about the elevator? No looks like…”

“it can take us to the second floor, but we’ll have to walk a bit, it seems, to get to the next part of the building. there’s a stairwell and elevator at the end of that hallway that will lead to the third floor.” 

“Is this like a endurance test? If you can handle the map you can handle a child.” Frisk said in a more deeper tone.

“pff, no idea. c’mon sweetheart.” He put his arm through hers and took her to the first elevator. 

“From here we go to the second floor and we will get lost and have to start a new civilization.”

“a civilization of tiny hybrids to take over the building and then the state... and... well, ultimately the world, but you have to start with the building first.” 

“But will they be able to find their way if we can’t?”

“sure, they’ll be able to shortcut out.” He chuckles.

“Ahh!!! That is how I was going to say there is strength in numbers and the more we have the more space they can search.”

“that too.” He says with a chuckle as the elevator opens, leading to the next floor and he guides her down the hallway they need to go to reach the other elevator.

“I swear who ever constructed this building hates the government. Can’t blame them. I heard the humans pay taxes.”

“yeah, i heard that too.” Sans says as they get into the next elevator and it takes them up to the next flight.

“Though I got to admit I haven’t had this much fun in a while. I kinda needed a little breather.”

“understandable.” 

“How has work been for you? Have you made up a team yet?”

“yeah. they’re pretty nice. haven’t discovered anything new yet though.” 

“Well that will come in time. I get to brag I get to sleep with a scientist though.” Frisk teased as they finally discover the door to the adoption room.

“a very handsy one.” He jokes back before they go inside. Inside was an older gal and she smiled sweetly at the two.

“Whatcha want?”

“we’re here with some papers.” Sans says evenly.

“Trying your hands on parenting then? Well we need to do some background checks but first… did you fill out the initial paperwork?” Frisk beamed as she handed her the paperwork thinking by doing this that this would be the majority of the trouble solved. 

“Give me a moment and while I do this… can you both press your thumb against this fingerprint scanner. This will let me know if you have any criminal background.” The lady put two electric metal pads in front of them. 

“This will be interesting to see if you have a criminal history Sans.” The old lady was typing away as Frisk pressed her thumb against the pad. A sharp beep went off after Frisk entered her thumb print. The old lady glanced at the screen and then at Frisk. She then continued to type but her hand slithered under the desk and pressed a button. 

“that would be funny, considering i’ve always worked for the law.” Several cops came up after a short beep when Sans fingerprint went through.

“Sir, Ma’am. The girl that you are “adopting” was reported dead couple days ago due to a fire and now here you are reporting that you want to “adopt” her. We need you to take us to her immediately and second of all Frisk’s report came back that she was kidnapped. If this is all true than she doesn’t have the right to just take a child as she doesn’t have the right to do so.” 

“she was kidnapped, but that was resolved, the records haven’t caught up, obviously. as for the child. she’s alive and is in the protective custody of my queen.” 

“Still need to see the child and Frisk’s case is a cold case still means that there is several things that have to be done.” 

“yes, we’re aware that it is. the issue was convoluted by diplomatic issues and seeing the child yourself i doubt will change anything considering you’re the clerk and don’t really have the authority to deny or accept a request based on just seeing a child.”

“You guys have rights over all monsters but seeing that Frisk and Julia are both under human rights we have different rules. You can blame Asgore for that not wanting to work with us when we wanted to combine the rules but he insisted as long as there is this “Judge” the rules are to stand.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“asgore is dead and the queen is the surviving ruler.”

“Well until you get your Queen to resolve it then. I am afraid I need to take Frisk under my custody.” 

“you don’t have the right nor the authority to separate a bonded pair.” 

“I have the right to arrest a kidnapper and possible mass murder and possible arsonist.” 

“except that tossing that accusation will cost you your job and likely any future employment.” 

“The child is in your custody and when you took her without reporting her to authorities you immediately broke the law. I can’t touch you mr. as you are under a different sort of laws but Frisk is under the laws of humans.” Frisk was scooting behind Sans afraid and was shaking.

“Ma’am, don’t make this any harder than this has to be. If all goes well and if your mate is telling the truth. You will most likely released earliest 24 hours latest a week. If you make this hard or lying to me well I am afraid I can’t help you much.” Sans looked at the woman behind the desk with his eyelights seeming to have disappeared. 

"i will be back shortly. if my mate is not here when i return then i will personally escort you to the Judge on the charge of kidnapping and false accusations of an authority figure. am i clear?”

“Sir, threatening a government official for her doing her job could be taken as a threat to her life. I am going to ignore this comment you made and request you give me the address after I take Miss Frisk down to the holding cell. Are we clear?” 

“let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, human. touch my mate and it is within my right to give you nightmares for the rest of your life... do you understand me?” Sans growls.

“Sans… please…” Frisk noticed him grabbing a grenade type device it is used to subdue magical beings by draining their magic.

“Sir, you are under a different jurisdiction of laws and so I am trying to be reasonable.”

“and you should respect those laws as much as i have done with you, but instead of letting us alone and letting me go fetch the queen to clear this up you are threatening my mate; that is  _ not _ being respectful.” 

“I am. I still need to inspect the household and where the child is being held. I am retaining Frisk under the suspicion of those crimes and with that I can interrogate her for up to 48 hours.”

“you know what? i’m a reasonable monster usually... but i think we’re done here.” Before the other could say a word he’d grabbed Frisk and teleported.

“Sans they know where where we live. They will go to our house.” Sans had landed them next to the vehicle.

“if asgore couldn’t get in... what makes you think they can?” 

“We would start world war 3.”

“i’m going to speak with tori about this. but the only way they’re getting their hands on you or that child without  _ proof _ is over my dust.” Frisk got into the SUV scared about this whole situation. She never had a social security number so she didn’t know how did they get her info.

Sans drove back, thinking on it. There was no point in trying to be reasonable with people who apparently had no moral code or apparently any sense of reason. There might be laws about adoption, but there was no reason under any law they had to suspect Frisk of any crime, let alone detain her for that reason. The lady had said she’d been suspected of being kidnapped.... So how the fuck did that suddenly make  _ her _ the criminal? Because that was exactly what those last words had implied. He’d wanted to dust the idiots, but he’d restrained himself.

“I am scared. I don’t know what we are going to do. We can’t just tell Julia to stay indoors all her life.”

“no, and i have no intention of doing so, but i also have no intentions on letting a few heartless decide what is best for a child either. especially since instead of being reasonable individuals they were prejudice... falling back on their own beliefs and only  _their_ rules. not even stopping to consider that they should hear out the queen.” 

“Are you sure that was the case? They weren’t planning to arrest you.”

“frisk, they were accusing you of crimes without “probable cause” simply because of “suspicion” which only arouse likely due to prejudice. and all they had to do was wait for me to get toriel so that we could discuss the matter... but no. they couldn’t be reasonable. they couldn’t wait a few fucking seconds. tori could have cleared up the entire matter of the kidnapping situation. but no.” 

“Now they can arrest me for evading the police. Julia’s situation is messy I can see why they wanted proof.”

“it’s only messy because the government wants to make it so. it’s not half as convoluted under our laws.” 

“True, I guess I thought of it from the aspect of maybe they thought we are trying to do a life insurance fraud.”

“life insurance fraud? after seeing our background? i’d have been more likely to split that stupid computer in half with a bone than the odds were either of us had that sort of thing in mind.” 

“Sans, I know that and you know that but they don’t. To them it is just words just written down.”

“if they had half a brain the words would make sense then. because really, a home inspection is one thing but the rest of that garbage was the biggest load of bullshit i’ve heard in a very long time... and i’ve heard a lot in my line of work.” Frisk didn’t want to argue with Sans as it became obvious that it would do no good. He was in protective mode and when they arrived at the house cops surrounded the place as Frisk feared.

“Oh my god… okay let’s park a little aways and you can shortcut us in.”  Sans sighed and parked behind the house on part of the property and shortcut them to the bedroom. He then motioned for her to stay silent and stay there. He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room. He was pissed.

“This is the police. We have this place surrounded! Julia Fondat if you are inside we would like for you to come out.”

“as you can see, tori... these humans refuse to be reasonable because we’re monsters. i have neither any plans to hurt them nor to give up my child.” 

“What happened?” Julia was under a magical spell to make her sleep so she wouldn’t be scared.

“we tried giving them the papers... they accused me of kidnapping my own mate, then wanted to detain frisk for no good reason except that they “suspected” something was amiss thought they had no proof she’d done anything wrong.” 

“Wait? Are you sure that is what they said?”

“the lady basically said straight up: this file says frisk was kidnapped, so you must have something to do with it. i asked for them to keep their hands off her while i came here to fetch you... oh no. they insisted on detaining her, despite my warning them that going against a mate’s wishes could be heavily consequential... so i got us the fuck out of there. frisk is in the bedroom. i wasn’t sure what the situation was so i’m going out to try and reason with them... again.” Sans was thinking it was ironic that he had Asgore’s maniacal plans to thank for the safety of his family at that moment.

“I am guessing because Frisk’s not legally adopted it caused all these problems.”

“yeah and get this. your ex is still making trouble. he refused to cooperate in human-monster adoption... according to the lady “as long as “The Judge” was still around” so how’s that for a pain in the ass?” 

“Yeah, that sounds like him. We were a little more arrogant back then too.”

“i knew you could overturn it, so that was why i was planning on getting you, but of course they just had to insist that they were in the right to detain her. I swear humans will detain their own if they think you just fucking look at them wrong. anyway, i should at least attempt to get them off the property on the grounds it’s private and they have no jurisdiction to be here on hearsay.” Toriel was thinking on how to do this. If she did this wrong they would be disastrous.  Sans left her to figure out what might else be needed as he went to the front door and opened it, stepping out and closing it behind him. 

“Sir, we have an emergency warrant granting us permission to retrieve Julia for a welfare check.”

“well you know, there is  _ a _ Julia here.... but she doesn’t have a last name. and you guys are officially trespassing on private property under “hearsay.” 

“Julia Fondat Sir.”

“i don’t know a Julia Fondat. there is my daughter, Julia though. like i said... a Julia.” Well, he wasn’t lying, because technically Julia had never told him a last name.

“Sir, we are not here to make things harder than it has to be. We are here to make sure on a welfare check.”

“and yet you are. my daughter is under the care of my queen currently and you come in force here like you’re expecting a shootout? i’d say that’s “making things harder” mister.” 

“We got reports saying that you seemed very aggressive and can teleport.”

“well wouldn’t you be too if someone threatened someone you love? yeah, i can teleport, so what?” 

“I don’t know what happened sir but my job is just to make sure the kid is fine.”

“my daughter is fine. look, no offense officer... because honestly, i don’t want to start any arguments about laws and such... but this land is owned by me and as such is subject not to your laws, but the laws of my queen. thus you have no jurisdiction here and are here on hearsay of another human who may or may not be prejudice for all you know.” The officer sighed as he didn’t like the sound of it.

“Alright, you win this round but you really are making this harder for the both of us.” 

“not really, it’s you humans who always make things difficult. thinking your government knows best, never stopping to use the things you were given in life to actually - when occasion warrants it - to defy the laws when they are unjust or wrong.” 

“Okay sir, you have a  _ great  _ day and remember that when you paint in one color you will only see that.” The officer shook his head as he really didn’t have any ill will against him but he gets this a lot.

“right back at you,  _ human. _ ” He went back inside. Ill-will or no, sometimes humans could be really stupid when they thought they were right. Especially when all they had was one side of something and the ‘authority’ was the one calling the shots. He went over to Tori and plopped down on the couch with a tired sigh.

“i convinced them to leave seeing as how this land is subject to your ruling and not their government’s laws. the guy was pretty insistent on his rights over ours. i swear i don’t know how these humans expect us to follow their laws if they won’t even consider that ours have any merit.” 

“I don’t know. I think I will need to do a public appearance and see if we can resolve this issue Sans.You should let Frisk know it is safe to come down now.” Toriel asked looking at Sans as she removed the spell off of Julia. The little girl started to stir awake stretching and looking around a little.

“The loud noises stopped. DAD!” Julia jumped into Sans’ arms hugging him.

“heya princess, let’s go say hi to mom.” He says with a smile for her. He carried her up the steps to the room.

“It was weird I didn’t feel sleepy than all of a sudden I felt sleepy.”

“sounds like what happens to me sometimes. sometimes sleep can sneak up on ya.” It was for the best that the child didn’t know it was magic.

“Is mom taking a nap too? Is that why we are heading to the rooms?”

“she said she was thinking about it, but i dunno if she decided she needed one or not.” He sent some reassurance along the bond to Frisk before he walked into the room; to try and let her know without words that things were okay, for the moment.

“Hey guys. Oh look my angel is trying to fly but didn’t she realize she needed wings to do that?” Frisk felt the reassurance and the moment she saw Julia, she knew that she couldn’t let her know what is going on.

“No mom. Dad is carrying me see.” Frisk shrugged.

“I don’t see Sans. What are you talking about silly?” Frisk pretends not to see Sans and glanced around Julia.

“Pfffttt… dad is right here!”

“i must be invisible. oh dear... i think your grandma is trying to play a trick on us with some magic...” He jokes.

“Pfff… If mom can’t see you… why don’t we get some of the cookies she baked!” 

“Oh but you told me the plan so even invisible Sans can’t get them.”

“afraid she’s got you there princess.” 

“Let’s scare my uncles!” Julia laughed and bounced in his arms excited. Sans chuckled a little at the innocence.

“You will scare them down to the bone!” Frisk busted out laughing at her little pun as Julia pretends to fly all over the place.

“I think you should save that trick till after they get over the flu.” That is what Frisk had been calling their heat.

“yeah, i think your mom’s right. it’s harder and no fun to scare those who are sick.” He set her down so she could go over to Frisk.

“Hey there is my beautiful daughter.” Frisk says as Julia bounded over to Frisk and hugging Frisk.

“Now I can see my handsome mate as well.” She held Julia tightly as a little fear went through the bond but relief to hold her daughter in her arms. Sans moved over to them, putting his arms around both and lightly touching his forehead to hers, a gesture of reassurance without words. He would protect them no matter what it took.

“Mom are you crying?” Julia asked after feeling some tears against the top her head.

“sometimes babies make their moms cry when they’re happy, or even might make ‘em feel sad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To anyone who has had to - or tried to - actually adopt and has no criminal background... you have my sympathy. In the United States it is a ridiculously long and unnecessary process to adopt that can take from a matter of 5 months, at minimum, up to several YEARS just to be approved to be "fit to adopt" let alone be given a child. There are also cases were such parents have been taken advantage of by the government by being handed off children with problems without being told that said children need special care - everything from mental and physical disabilities to severe illnesses. 
> 
> In short - the US adoption system can be very fucked up. 
> 
> On top of that, so is (before 2020) the authority given to police that allows for the crooked cops to get away with things they shouldn't. Including detaining a person "under suspicion" for up to 48 hours in a jail cell without proof of any sort of danger to the public or even the officer themselves. This is an abuse of power that has been in existence for a long time and is one of many that is in need of ratification. 
> 
> Sans was well aware of what they were trying to do. As the Judge, he doesn't have the authority to override the human law without clearance from Queen Toriel, as the only surviving royal, and thus he ran off with Frisk because that was the only course of action that wouldn't have him suddenly wanted for criminal activity against humans.
> 
> The humans in question do not understand monster law, which is more simplistic as what law used to be in older times of the presence of monarchy... in which the crown has the last say, but also that it is against monster law to separate two bonded mates, due to the magic between them and the chaos it creates if two mates are separated unwillingly. Sans would have gone beyond his sense of reason if Frisk was forcefully taken from him. By anyone. Human authority or no.
> 
> This is due to instinct and ancient laws that were widely known before the monsters were sealed away. One simply did not do anything but be a friend to someone else's mate unless they had a death wish. It seems harsh, but that is how deeply serious monsters take their relationships with mates. It is a bit on the animalistic side of things, but this is a law that has always been in effect, even after they were sealed away and monsters have always abided by this law.
> 
> Sans was trying to be diplomatic and respectful of human laws when he said that he would bring the queen to clear up matters, but the officer's stubbornness about detaining Frisk, simply due to her own case of kidnapping and how it would muddle things was entirely disrespectful and a grave insult to him, as a monster and her mate, not to mention disrespectful to monster laws that also say that doing something against a mate and their well-being in any form is grounds for being killed. 
> 
> Harsh, maybe, but with as deep as bonds are - especially soul bonds - this law for monsters, is to avoid the chaos that would happen from the animalistic side that resides in monsters. Most especially to keep powerful boss monsters, like Sans, Toriel, etc. from just demolishing towns and everything around them just to protect what is theirs.


	18. Chapter 18

“That is true but these are happy tears. They are tears because I am so happy to be with my family whom I love so much. I don’t want to be anywhere but with you guys.” Frisk nuzzled into her daughter’s hair placing a kiss on top of her head.  Sans smiles lovingly.

“Can you let me go? I want to go play games.” Julia broke the moment within moments, not knowing why it was so important to Frisk, this moment. Sans just chuckles a little. Ah, the innocent, ignorance of youth.

“Okay, me and Sans will be downstairs in a minute. You behave now.” Frisk releases Julia and without a moment’s hesitation she ran outside of the room to retrieve "Fluffy." He was busy protecting her in the shadows. 

“hmm.” 

“I will, I love you, goodbye!” Julia yelled back as the door slammed shut, leaving Frisk and Sans alone. Frisk pulled Sans in for a hug.

“Thank you. I honestly was so scared and…” He gently threaded his fingers through her hair as he held her close.

“yeah... me too, but we’ve fought too hard to let something happen now.” 

“I know. I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep us together. I don’t know how I got to bond with Julia so fast but the moment I thought they were going to take her away… my heart felt like it was going to stop.”

“yeah, i know the feeling. she’s a part of our family, whether other humans or monsters, like it or not.”

“Yes she is and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I know we will have our ups and downs but I don’t think I can ever just hand her over like she was a… I can’t even say it. I hope this doesn’t have any ramifications at work for you.”

“i don’t think it will. even if it does, well... i care more for her than i do about that job. even a job like that isn’t worth giving up my family.” 

“No, it isn’t but I wonder if my royal decrees will still hold merit now and we now know that my parents were actively looking for me as well or at least someone was.” 

“speaking of, i asked dad to bring them here. he said he would in a couple of days.” 

“What? Wait when were you going to to tell me that? I mean you shouldn’t spring that on me. I don’t know what to expect and with Julia around…” Frisk was in shock.

“Did he tell you why he kept my parents a secret at least?”

“i was going to tell you when we got back because i got the confirmation text this mornin’ when we were getting ready and no, when i asked him if he had reasons for saying nothing all this time he said he did and that he’d answer any questions when they arrived.” 

“This is… good news? This day is just nuts. Until I know who my real parents are like I don’t want to introduce them to Julia. If they end up being jerks or something I don’t want her exposed to something like that.” Frisk was trying to maintain her cool but her emotions were all over the place. He wasn’t sure what to say to that honestly, he understood the fear, but what did someone say to that? It was not something that could so easily be comforted or reassured without knowing the individuals in question.

“What do you think about Julia going over mom’s place when they come over?” 

“it might be an idea thing actually.”

“What day are they are arriving officially? Do you think the police will contact them? Oh god what if the police tell them I kidnapped a kid. What will they think of me? They won’t know the whole story, plus I ran away from the police and sought asylum on diplomatic immunity or a sanctuary location. Ugh can we just have a moment… you know what we should do, since we kinda skipped New Years, and Julia is new to the family; maybe we should celebrate being a family and celebrate it like Gryftmas but with one gift each.”

“dunno, but if dad managed to keep it a secret from me all this time, i imagine that the police probably won’t have a clue. not to mention we didn’t kidnap our daughter. she has no living relatives anymore, it’s kinda hard to kidnap a kid you rescued from a burning building if there’s no one else to take care of her.” 

“We know that but I can see their point as well. They don’t know if we were crazy enough enough to kidnap the kid first.”

“considering they presumed her dead in that fire... i think anyone with half a brain either won’t believe she’s the same girl or realized the girl was rescued from it. there’s no way they can call it a kidnapping if someone called in the fire and they didn’t find those two even after the building was next to nothing but ash. the fire was completely out. there’s no chance they didn’t know she was inside at the time if they presumed her dead from the fire. it’s just common sense. monster magic might be powerful, but it’s not a miracle worker. there isn’t a monster alive that can bring back the dead.”

“Sans, we are on the same team. I know we are innocent in this but there are sick humans out there and monsters who do crazy things and until they know the whole story they are going to go with the strongest evidence.” 

“yeah, i know. even if they know the whole story they still wouldn’t believe it because they’re too dark to realize it. let alone accept it. believe me, i’ve had to dispose of such individuals before.” 

“I believe you Sans. I do. Do you think we will be able to legally adopt Julia then?”

“well, the humans might not see it as legal yet, but under monster law she is our daughter.” 

“We still need to find out some information about her so that she will be able to get a job and everything. I think that is why I couldn’t do anything without my parent’s intervention.” 

“probably. monsters aren’t quite so picky about employment and what have you as humans are. kinda just proves that monsters are more trusting i guess.” He shrugged a little, to him, humans spent way too much time trying to document every little thing of every single human life. It was a bunch of nonsense far as he figured. Sure some things were valid enough... like what college an individual went to or medical history, but the rest of the stuff didn’t matter half as much as most humans put into it. After all, what did it matter if a child’s parents were church lovers if that child grew up to be a murder? What did it matter if someone who was a thief had a child who then grew up to be a professional athlete? Humans just loved to crucify the innocent like that, thinking that just because a parent was one thing that it meant the child was going to be just as good or bad; despite all the examples that proved the opposite was true. That one’s choice in life was up to the individual and not where they came from. 

“I would like to know Julia’s medical background though. I want to make sure she doesn’t have any allergies or needs some medicine. She probably won’t tell us being she is so young.” 

  
“true. we could ask al to give her a check up. that’d tell us a lot.” Frisk backed up and facepalmed.

“Of course, how could I have forgotten Alphys can do that?” 

“well, i didn’t think about it myself until now honestly. i’ll send her a message and see when we can have that set up.” He pulled out his phone and shot off the text.

Sans: hey al, when’s a good time to bring my daughter over for a check up? we need to make sure she doesn’t have any allergies or anything.

Alphys: F-frisk is h-having a g-girl? Wait y-you mean the o-one you called a-angel?

Sans: *facepalm* i mean julia, yes. 

Alphys: H-hey congrats b-by the way. W-what made you d-decide to adopt a h-human?

Sans: thanks. well, a number of things. namely i rescued her from a fire and she doesn’t have any family that’s alive. she’s such a sweet thing too. that... and my other job kinda ended up making her an orphan... so a bit of it is outta guilt too.

Alphys: Y-you had to d-destroy both m-mother and f-father?

Sans: no, just the father... all her other living relatives were slaughtered by... someone else. i wasn’t aware of the massacre until after i’d dealt with the father and found her. she was almost killed in a fire.

Alphys: Then y-you didn’t m-make her an o-orphan Sans. That individual w-who slaughtered the r-rest did it.

Sans: well i didn’t exactly help... but the other party is paying for the crimes. anyway, when’s the best time?

Alphys: A-anytime is f-fine. My h-heat is coming around n-next month and I w-would love to see the m-monstergram s-star in person. She is m-my niece you know.

Sans: yup. come to think of it i believe frisk is due for a check up anyway tomorrow afternoon. i can just bring her along.

Alphys: S-sounds good. H-how is she d-doing with the m-morning sickness?

Sans: it still comes and goes, but it’s less so with the vitamins that you gave her.

Alphys: G-good. S-stay strong S-sans. I k-know you are taking the b-blame on yourself b-but you are the one s-showing love to this child.

Sans: yeah.. but there will come a day where she’ll have to know the truth. not a day i look forward to.

Alphys: T-there had to be a g-good reason you d-destroyed him. Y-you don’t do it f-for fun.

Sans: no, but that doesn’t mean humans will ever understand that black hearts need to be destroyed so they can’t be a blight on society. humans execute their own in war... on the streets as murder... but heaven forbid if anyone tries taking out a human with a black heart if that one is a monster. 

Alphys: D-don’t judge y-your own child Sans. G-give her a c-chance.

Sans: i’m not, just that i know what society would say if the truth was out. i’ve seen it too many times on such minor things. 

Alphys: Y-yes but the o-only reason you would b-beat yourself up would be b-because you b-believe one day J-julia will judge you as evil. T-that is why y-you let this h-haunt you.

Sans: it’s not the only reason al... but yeah, that is one fear.

Alphys: W-well I d-don’t know much in p-psychology but y-you shouldn’t let you forget that y-you are surrounded by those w-who love you.

Sans: i’ll keep that in mind. see you tomorrow.

Alphys: T-talk to y-you tomorrow. 

“Will she be able to do a check up on Julia then?” Frisk was sitting on the bed quietly the whole time listening to Gregory downstairs complaining that he didn’t want his hair to get dyed and Julia wanting to paint it.

“yeah, you have your check up then and she can come with.” 

“You mean tomorrow when I have mine? Okay that will be great. What do you think of the Gryftmas idea? Now that I got a chance to think on it I think I am trying too hard.” 

“hmmm, i wouldn’t say that’s trying too hard, but the 4th is coming up soon enough and not long before it, her birthday.” 

“You are right. I am just stressed with you going back to school and work and me trying to maintain not going crazy with everything happening. We really like to keep our plates full don’t we?” 

“so it seems. after i graduate, i’ll help with the kiddo more and you can go after your dream too.” 

“I know you will. I think right now I will be content if I can get Julia set and our little one as well. Motherhood always comes first, then your dreams. They don’t choose to be born or adopted it was our choice.” Frisk rubbed her belly gently as she knew the ramifications of her decisions.

“true enough.” Some yelling was heard from downstairs. With Toriel yelping.

“Oh lord… I d-don’t think.” 

“I think we need to go downstairs.” Frisk says.

“seems like.” Sans headed downstairs to see what all the yelling was about. Gregory was covered in several coats of paint.

“See I dyed his fur!” 

“julia.” Gregory was growling as he didn’t like this one bit. Frisk went up to him and looked behind him as he was trailing the paint EVERYWHERE. Julia still had a bucket where she combined all her paint sets to splash him more efficiently.

“Oh lord…” Frisk muttered as Gregory eyed her daring her to say a word about his precious fur which was now ruin.

“See mom and dad I dyed the fur!” She was proud of herself.

“what you managed was also a mess. dying fur is not to be done in the living room. g, why don’t you go get cleaned up.” Toriel was standing near the wolf.

“I was going to discipline her but I remembered what you said this morning and I didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes especially with all the excitement we had.” 

“i appreciate that tori.” He walked over to Julia.

“Thanks mom.” Frisk says with a soft smile.

“alright princess, we got something to talk to you about.” 

“What is it? Is it that I am so good at dying fur you are going to send me to hair dying school?”

“No, that is not it. This was very naughty. I heard Gregory say no and we talked about when people in our family says no or someone with authority says no that means no.” Julia frowned.

“But he looked so pretty when I was finished though.” Julia whined.

“Come on we have something me and Sans have been working on. Plus we are going to discuss how schooling is going to be done as well for you.” 

“School really? Do I need to go back to school? I hate school.” 

“yeah princess. ya gotta earn your education like everyone else does, though we’re not sure how to go about that just yet. anyway, that’s not what we’re discussing. we’ve got some rules that we expect ya to obey.” 

“Rules really? I don’t need them. I am good without them.” Julia put on a innocent smile but Frisk let out a little laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

“You should ask Gregory if you are good without rules and then we will talk.” Frisk laughed as she gently guided Julia down the hall where the rules were hung with the corresponding consequence to go with it. Julia stared at the posters and frowned.

“I don’t want to… You can’t make me.” Julia said defiantly crossing her arms.

“i think we can.” Sans replied. 

“How?” Julia says with Frisk giving her a look than pointing at the rule boards.

“These rules are here because we want you to grow up to be happy. If you don’t try to follow these rules you will make everyone in here sad. You don’t want everyone here sad do you?” 

“No, not really. I want mom and dad to be happy because they make me happy.” 

“We may not have your schooling completely down but you are going to be home schooled. You are surrounded by smart beings that will help you excel and help you achieve your dreams.” 

“yup. we’re going to help you become who you want to be in life, but we have to start with the basics and that means rules. because there’s a lot more rules out there than just these, but this is where ya start. like we did, when we were little. we had rules our parents wanted us to follow too.” 

“Ugh… my parents said rules are just a way for someone to control me. I don’t want to be controlled.” This didn’t surprise Frisk that her parents might say that seeing as her father was kind a criminal.

“Rules are not really to control but structure you so that you can understand right from wrong. If rules are done right you will be able to do things without me or Sans telling you to do it all, like a grown up.”

“Woah… really?” 

“yup, that’s what being an adult is about. or a big part of it anyway. but don’t be in a hurry to grow up, there’s some things that you can only really do or enjoy as a kid.” 

“Like dying Gregory’s fur?” Julia said with a giant grin.

“Hopefully not that…” Frisk mutters as Julia looked so innocent and happy.

“He looks good in all the colors of the rainbow though. He is my best friend and I want him to look beautiful!” 

“i’m sure you do, but you should also make sure he wants that too. agreement is an important part amongst friends. you might not always agree, but you should agree before you do something together. it’s part of how i started things with your mom. she was a good friend of mine in the beginning.” Julia looked between them and shook her head no.

“No, I don’t believe that; I think mom did something to be with you. Did she give you a rose? That is what dad would give mom when he did something bad and she would forgive him.”

“I didn’t… I don’t think I gave you flowers did I Sans?” 

“no, not that i recall... i think i gave you some though. but i think they were fake.” Sans says, trying to remember if that was what he’d actually given her for that birthday or if it had been something else... or had been both.

“anyway, your mom convinced me to be more than friends by who she was, not by giving me anything.” 

“Yep, I like to think we both seduced each other though.”

“What is seduced?” 

“Uh… that means when a mom likes a dad or a dad likes a mom they try to show that they really want to be special friends with them alone… geez does this sound right Sans?” 

“yup and we’ll explain that part when you’re old enough. right now, don’t worry about it.” 

“Why do you keep saying until I am older? Ain’t I older now?” 

“If we tell you. You would have nightmares for years.” Julia looked scared as she glanced at Sans.

“R-really? Would I h-have nightmares?” At that moment Gregory came up with a towel around his head.

“What is going on?” On cue Julia let out a blood curdling scream as she didn’t see Gregory and it freaked her out. Gregory grabbed her from behind to hold her against him.

“It is okay. It is just me. Relax young one it is okay.” Julia blinked a few times and she looked up towards Gregory.

“Fluffy! You scared the living daylights out of me.”

“It was not my intention.”

“we were kinda having a discussion that led to the mention of nightmares. so she was a little on edge when you came in.” 

“I see. Are you okay? I had to get rid of your… hair dye.” Gregory said the last part with a sigh.

“Ahhh… you looked so pretty with the hair dye.” 

“You may think so but… that wasn’t hair dye first of all and second of all… I liked my hair the way it was.” Gregory explained to Julia who huffed a little.

“and third, he’s a guy... so being pretty for him isn’t the same as it is for you.” 

“Pfffttt… he is full of cooties. I thought if I made him more girly it would get rid of the cooties.” 

“heh, don’t work like that.”

“I never tried that I might have to see if it works on Sans.” Frisk teased as she pretends to attack him.

“Dad is covered in cooties.”

“whoa hey!” Sans hadn’t been prepared for that. Gregory rolls his eyes as Frisk started to pepper Sans’ head in kisses.

“Eww… gross.” 

“My sentiments exactly kid.” Gregory says watching the pair as he rolled his eyes.

“At least he is not doing what my dad did. My dad sometimes would be really weird when he was with his friends and sometimes dad would be so mad that he would hurt my mom. I rather see this than that. I was scared of dad when he did that.” Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk gently.

“i would never hurt you or your mom on purpose, or your little sibling.”

“Besides beating the spouse thing is a human thing.” Gregory threw out unnecessary.

“yeah, and it’s a very nasty one. you should never be mean to the people you love, at least not on purpose."

“Monsters also can be just as cruel right Sans?” Frisk wanted to be as objective as possible. 

“true, though since normally monster spouses can fight back... it’s not usually physical, but cruelty of any form is not right and won’t be tolerated in this home.” 

“So… me and Frisk are the mean kind?” Julia asked taking only that away from that message. 

“no. just that the meanness of monsters is different. and sometimes that means it can be worse.”

“I don’t get it. So are humans worse or monsters.” Gregory immediately pipes up.

“Humans.” 

“neither.” Sans counters, giving Gregory a hard look. 

“both have the capacity to be cruel in equal amounts if they allow themselves to go down a bad path.” 

“But humans are convoluted and never pay for their rightful crimes.” Gregory retorts with a slight growl.

“you’re one to talk about that. do not confuse our daughter with your beliefs just because you do not like the outcomes of some things a few bad apples have done to your life. do not be racist.” Sans replies, not backing down.

“Oh I am racist because I seen the ugly that all humans possess. You seen it.” 

“you’re racist because you put  _ all _ humans in that category. and that’s what landed you where you are now. because you choose to continue to believe it and act accordingly. do not forget your own actions.”

“Julia why don’t you hang out with grandma. I bet she would love to hang out with you.” Julia looked scared as Frisk took her by the hand and glanced at Sans, hoping nothing bad comes out of this.

“Tell me when the police were here did you not think of them as the pigs they were.” 

“tch, as i recall i did not  _ once _ refer to them as such. unlike you, i respect authority... monster or not. you are here as an act of  _ mercy _ do not forget that and do not make the Judge regret sparing your life.” 

“Fine, but I been doing the Judge’s bidding without any complaints.” 

“i don’t recall turning my daughter against her own kind being part of that “duty” you were assigned.“

“I am doing her a favor in warning her how terrible humans are. They will betray her all sorts of ways and the faster she learns that the better off she will be.” 

“she’s a child and does not need to know that others will betray her. besides, i think she already knows that... what she doesn’t know is that her best friend has already betrayed her.” He replies with a slight frown.

“What do you mean best friend? Who is this best friend? Do I need to eliminate them?”

“not unless you’re considering suicide. though that would be a waste, wouldn’t it?” This caught Gregory off guard.

“You are shiting me right? … Damn… I didn’t think she would get attached. I didn’t want her to get attached. This will make it harder when she ultimately decide I deserve death.” 

“if she does. i’ve got my own reasons that she’d be just as mad at me for. we’re in the same boat in this particular instance pal. like it or not. and some day, we’ll both have to be there when i tell her what happened to her family.” 

“Yeah but you had no part of it. I took souls. My soul is forever tainted with souls on it. Like it or not Sans I am not a good monster. Never will be. It is best to be hated at this point than have her be confused on what to believe in the future. Here is the problem though… she is too sweet, I can’t help but treat her like my younger sister. She even has the same quirky personality she has and… it makes me want to do better for her and makes me want truly try to make a difference.” 

“you’ve never done a check on me then.” Sans said with a bit of a chuckle.

“It is rude to do a check on a random monster. Especially when you are being a servant to their daughter.”

“fair enough. but maybe for this conversation, you should do it. i’ll allow it.”

“Why? What would I gain knowing your health and stats?” 

“call it a token of trust... though if you do, i wager it’ll raise more questions.”

“I don’t know… but if you insist I will. I still don’t trust humans and it won’t change, you know what they did to me well a little. I imagine the Judge told you all about me.” He started to do a check on Sans after he said that line and he couldn’t believe how high his stats were.

Sans

LV 89

Atk 1

Def 72

* . . . 

“Are you like a mass murderer or something?” 

“the or something is correct. i’ll let you figure it out, if you can. if not... well, you’ll know when julia does then.”

“Shit. You and the Judge must hang out. Either that, you are the Judge, or you are like some monster who just gets his kicks from leveling up…” Sans only chuckles and leaves the monster to try and figure out which of his theories is right. Frisk and Toriel were doing a hair braiding chain. Toriel was braiding Frisk’s hair while Frisk was braiding Julia’s hair. 

“Hey Dad… and Fluffy.” Apparently Gregory followed Sans out with him deciding not to focus to hard on the question but it still bugged him not knowing the answer. He may not know what Sans’ deal with his level but he knew better not to piss him off with a defense that high and LV to match; it would be best to be his friend than be his enemy.  Sans figured at least the other would know to give him some respect, even if he didn’t figure out what the truth was. He planned to tell the girl the truth when she turned 18. So at least by then she’d have all the skills she needed if she decided to split... 

“Sans is everything okay?” Frisk felt his soul tug a little emotionally and Frisk wandered what was bugging him. Meanwhile Gregory was wondering why on earth was Sans mated with a human, as a monster at his caliber he could mate with any monster he chose with no one questioning him. 

“yeah, just was thinking.”

“Dad can I pretend to braid your hair?” Frisk giggled at Julia’s question.

“heh, i don’t really have hair... but sure.” He sat down on the floor.

“I am going to make dad look so pretty. Flip it here twist it there… and am I pulling too hard dad? Did that hurt?” He could feel Julia’s hands sometimes sliding against the back of his head as she repeated the words she heard from Toriel and Frisk as they asked the same questions down to each one of them.

“nah, you’re doin’ good.” 


	20. Chapter 20

“Wow Sans you are looking super cute with your new hairstyle.” Frisk teased lightly as Gregory sat at the edge of the couch, feeling guilty about what he said in front of Julia.

“Hey… may I cut in?” Gregory asked, feeling left out. 

“oh, so you wanna braid too?” Sans joked.

“Umm… yeah from the princess. She did a heck of a job on your head. It looks really good.” Gregory joked back as he scratched his head, still feeling like he was in the dog house. Julia felt conflicted and she really didn’t understand why.

“But you said that humans are bad. Aren’t you afraid I will braid your hair badly?” That stung. The words were tossed back into his face and it hurt because of all the humans he liked this one. 

“No, some are… but not all.” Gregory grumbled.  _ Why did she have to look so much like my younger sister, and even worse, have the wits like her too. _

“So…” Julia says like she wanted him to continue.

“So, you and your mother are good humans and that I should watch what I say as some people may interpret what I say as an insult. Words can hurt and should be picked wisely.” Sans was trying not to laugh honestly. Watching him being berated by a nine year old was really funny, but he managed to keep quite the entire time. 

“Very good. Dad you are done and you look BEAUTIFUL! Fluffy you can now take Sans' place but you should apologize to mom and dad first.” Frisk was smirking as Gregory looked like a beaten dog.

“Fine… Sans and Frisk. I am sorry you had to witness such behavior. I let my emotions take the better of me. I hope one day you will look beyond this and we can get along.”

“That is not an apology is it?” Julia asked.

“he did say he was sorry though, and he was very specific. meaning he understands what he did wrong.” Sans replies as he gets up and goes over to Frisk.

“do i look pretty?” He jokes. 

“You look so pretty and handsome and sexy all the same time my love.” Frisk nuzzled against his face after Toriel let go of her hair, finishing hers up. He nuzzled back happily. 

“as to what you said though g. i think, in time, we might be friends.”

“I forgive you too. I been on both sides of the aisle there. I don’t quite fit in either category.” Frisk shrugged, it was because she was adopted by monsters that humans hated her and monsters didn’t like her because she was human. 

“i think the world would be a better place if we all stopped groupin’ each other into categories like we do fruits and vegetables.” 

“Pfff… that it would be Sans.” Frisk says but the reason she was laughing was that Gregory was getting his fur braided. Small braids started to appear all over his head as Julia was taking her time to collect as much fur as she could and did small braids.

“You don’t have to... ow... ow… braid my ow… Ow…” 

“be gentle there princess.” 

“I am trying. His hair is so soft. I could pet it all day!” Julia commented making Gregory flush. He took pride in his fur and to get such a compliment, even from a little child, filled him with joy.

“It is okay. Just do-.” She accidentally pulled a little hard and it caused Gregory to whimper and whine with a couple of tears running down his face in pain as he clutched the carpet ripping it in couple of places.

“Oops. I didn’t hurt you did I?” Gregory tried not to look weak as he tried to shake his head no.

“like i said princess. be gentle.” 

“Woah… bad dog. You ripped the carpet. Mom and dad will be mad at us.” Frisk looked at Sans like she didn’t dare yell at Gregory about the carpet. Sans just shook his head a little, not saying anything about the carpet.

“I think I must take this as a cue to leave. I know an angry monster when I see it.” Toriel says.

“You four get along now and tell Asriel if you see him to give me a call to let me know he is still alive. I haven’t seen him in days.” Gregory wasn’t angry, just in pain.

“oh, well i’m sure he’ll talk with you soon.” Sans replies.

“There I am done for now!” Julia exclaimed to the relief of Gregory who had tiny little knots and braids throughout his once elegant hair.

“it’s a good look for you.”

“Remember Gregory beauty is pain. Pain is beauty.” Frisk tried to reassure him as he winced as he looked at the mirror.

“Yeah, it is special. Thank you Julia.” Julia beamed as she hugged him.  Sans couldn’t completely sympathize with the pain, but he figured the dog thought it worth it. Still felt a little bad for him though.

“You are a good dog Fluffy. I love you!” She nuzzled into Gregory’s fur and held him close mimicking what she saw Frisk and Sans been doing. The dog monster smiled softly as he got on one knee to hug her properly and held her close.

“I love you too kid. I am glad you forgave me.” She nodded into his fur and Frisk smiled softly taking Sans’ hand.

“Dad and mom are always nice and… I want to be like them. At least a little but I still hate the rules.” Sans chuckles.

“Well if you turn out like your parents not only will you be the most powerful monster ever but you will have your mom’s kind heart and amazing food too.” Gregory says softly.

“Did you mean what you said about the humans earlier?” Julia asked. It seemed like Frisk and Sans were just spectators in this conversation. Gregory sighed and felt on the spot again.

“When adults, and I imagine it can happen to children, get angry they lose their temper and with that sometimes we say things without realizing that we are hurting those around them. It is not right but it happens and I been hurt by humans in the past and instead of just judging those few… I blame everyone of your kind, which is not fair. You are a good human little one and I know you will prove me wrong on what I said over and over again.” Julia nodded into his fur as she just hugged him. Frisk busted out crying.

“That… was so sweet. My emotions are everywhere but that was the … sweetest thing I ever saw.” Frisk was fanning herself trying to stop crying. Which made Gregory and Julia separate as Gregory gently released Julia from the hug. Sans nodded in agreement.

“Geez… I think I will go start making supper. Julia why don’t you go draw something.” Gregory felt so embarrassed as he was called out like that. Julia nodded.

“Okay. I will draw you in multi colors with mom and dad!” Julia ran off with a huge grin on her face.

“Y-you know that she t-thinks the world of you d-don’t you?” Frisk says trying to stop her blubbering. It wasn’t until Sans pointed it out earlier that he even had a inkling.

“I do now. I will try harder because of it.” He says before leaving Frisk and Sans alone in the living room.

“What did you say to him that made him so apologetic?” Frisk asked wondering what made him nice again.

“just something between us guys.” 

“Well whatever you said did the trick. I am glad he apologized to Julia it is one thing to have her do it but it is another for when something wrong happens to her that she gets the same kind of response. It will let her know that things are the same both ways. Do you think he was honest about his apology or was that an act for us?” 

“i believe he was honest. he cares for her, whether or not he wishes to admit it.” Sans murmurs back.

“Will you one day tell me what this guy talk was about?” Frisk was curious and she wasn’t going to deny that. She nuzzled up to him hoping to seduce an answer out of him as she rubbed his ribs through his shirt while trailing a couple of kisses around his neck and jawline. He flushed a little.

“maybe some day.” Frisk backed up and crossed her arms.

“That use to work on you. Are my tricks not working anymore?”

“not that, just not a conversation for company.” He replies in a quiet tone.

“But Gregory is in the kitchen cooking… something. Our brothers are doing something and Julia is in her room drawing. Who is listening in?” 

“the walls have ears sweetheart. better saved for later.” 

“Alright, for now, but you were seduced by my charms, right?” Frisk couldn’t help but ask as her ego was all over the place with her hormones.

“the day i’m not seduced by you is the day i’m dust.” He nuzzled against her.

“Pfftt… I am pretty sure anytime I throw up I don’t think you think to yourself. ‘Boy is Frisk so sexy when she hurls.’ Still, thank you.” Frisk nuzzled back lovingly

“maybe not, but you’re still beautiful to me.” 

“I think you are handsome with your braids and all.” She teased lightly as she was glad the drama seemed to settle down.

“What do you think Gregory is making for supper?”

“hmm, that’s a good question. dogs are kinda carnivorous by nature... so maybe hamburgers?” 

“I just hope it is not canned dog food. That stuff smells awful and no offense even though I am accepting of monster-kind and everything. You cannot pay me to eat that stuff.” Sans laughs.

“we don’t have any in the house hun.” 

“He could sniff it out and make it. Dogs have powerful noses you know.” 

“yeah, but considering what most dog food is made out of, i think he’d prefer the meat in our fridge first.” 

“I pray you are right Sans. If he makes dog food though you are eating it for me.” Frisk was joking this whole time as she really didn’t think he would actually prepare dog food but at this rate nothing really surprised her.

“okay, fair enough i guess.” 

“My hero!” Frisk exasperated the saying as she wrapped her arms around Sans and kissed him lovingly.

“So willing with the words ‘I guess.’ It is like you are a poet and you didn’t even know it. Throwing yourself in danger’s wake just to protect your pregnant mate. What a monster.” There was a hint… okay it was pretty sarcastic. He chuckles a little.

“you’re worth it, baby or no baby.” He nuzzled against her with a smile.

“Do you hear that ladies? I am worth at least eating dog food for so go find yourself a different mate this one is mine!” Frisk laughed saying this.

“now and forever.” He purrs a little.

“I hope you brush your teeth after eating that smelly stuff cause I don’t think I would be able to stomach that.”

“after every meal and i wouldn’t dream of kissing you after eating something like that.”

“Good we have an understanding than.” Frisk laughed as she nuzzled against her mate. Gregory came out after a moment he yells.

“Supper is ready! Get while it is good.” He was only in the kitchen for like 15 minutes what could he made in 15 minutes. Sans looked at Frisk then said.

“let’s go see.” On the plates were clearly bloody red steaks there was some browning but not enough to be considered anything but very rare steaks. Julia came downstairs hearing Fluffy call for supper and brought down her drawing of the family. Fluffy looked like a unicorn almost in the drawing with all the colors and Sans Julia and Frisk were standing together smiling. Julia showed off the drawing to Sans.

“Dad! Dad! Look what I drew! Do you like it?” Frisk was looking at the raw steak picking it up a little as blood dripped from the cut.

“uh okay.... look g, you really shouldn’t feed this to humans.” 

“Dad!” Julia felt ignored as Gregory started to explain.

“What is wrong with it? At my house this is a rare delicacy it is so good! The blood is so delicious.” Frisk felt like she was going to throw up.

“it’s not that it’s wrong for you g. just that humans can’t stomach this kind of thing. it makes ‘em sick. they’re not like monsters. i know you meant well, but we can’t have them being sick.” He looked over at Julia to see what she wanted after having explained that to the dog. Julia shoves her drawing into Sans’ face too close in fact in which all he could see was a blur of colors of the rainbow dog.

“See my drawing dad!” He had to back up a bit to get a better look at the thing.

“that’s definitely colorful.” 

“And there we are.” The three of them were on the side but all three were holding hands and smiling with Julia in the middle. Frisk had a little round circle which Sans’ guessed because she was pregnant with a baby as she drew a little smiley face on the belly.

“heh, very cute sweetheart.” 

“See and there is my little brother and sister smiling at us too. Do you like it dad? I am so happy today.” The dog monster didn’t understand what the big deal was about the raw meat as he sat down to eat some of his steak the blood starting to stain the fur outside of his mouth. Frisk glanced at Sans then at Julia thinking they better get her out of that room before Julia might have nightmares from seeing her best friend like this.

“we should put this on the fridge. why don’t you go wash up first?” It would give Sans time to deal with the food situation.

“Wow I never had a picture on the fridge before it will be like on the shows I watch on TV! Okay I will go get washed up then. Pick a good spot so everyone can see it okay dad?” Julia ran out of the room like she was floating on air.

“yeah, something like that.” He put the picture on the fridge with his magic, the other plates floating over to him and he dumped the raw steaks onto a pan to cook at a high temperature; the plates went into the sink and another set came out. Once the steaks were well done he put them on the plates. 


	21. Chapter 21

“What a waste. Raw is the best.” Gregory says.

“Do you want me to stall Julia?” Frisk asked.

“just for a moment.” He looks at Gregory. Apparently he would need to straighten this out... Frisk went upstairs and derailed Julia from coming down right away requesting a portrait of the family to be drawn which she happily obliged. 

“okay, look. i’ll make this quick since she’s gonna come back. raw meat to humans is what raw vegetables are to you. you cannot feed them raw meat.”    
  


“Those are disgusting but it should be okay though.” 

“yeah, but unlike with the humans raw vegetables won’t make you ill. raw meats endanger human lives because of the bacteria that grows there. it would endanger the baby and make julia very deathly ill if she ate it.” Gregory’s face went a very pale.

“I d-didn’t know.” 

“i figure you didn’t know. most monsters don’t. i studied human biology, i know as much as a normal human knows about themselves. if you want to cook in this house, ask first okay? i probably shoulda asked what you had in mind before having you prepare the meal.”

“Honestly, I was preparing what we consider a delicacy at our place. I wanted to apologize properly.” 

“i know. it’s okay. julia doesn’t know... and you might want to wash your fur a bit. you got a bit messy there.” He rubbed his fur and rolled his eyes realizing that he was making a mess out himself.

“I will be… I will just use the kitchen sink.” He was heading to the bathroom at first but realizing Julia might come down the stairs any moment he changed direction and headed for the sink to wash up. Sans nodded, it wouldn’t be too bad if the child saw the plate, but if he made a mess of himself that might be a bit more petrifying to her. After another 15 minutes went by Sans could clearly hear Frisk being much louder as if she was warning him that they were coming downstairs.

“WHY JULIA YOUR DRAWING IS LOVELY. WE ALL LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL. YOU WILL HAVE TO SHOW SANS!” Julia looked at Frisk with a puzzled look and headed her way with the drawing of the three of them to show Sans. Frisk only hoped that Gregory looked normal now.  Sans was getting cups for drinks for Frisk and Julia when the two came back.

“heya, what did you two want to drink?” 

“I would like pop and look dad I drew another picture!” This picture was just the three of them Frisk was a stick figure with the a belly while Sans looked like a bunch of sticks put together and Julia was in the middle smiling.

“that’s a nice portrait.” He poured her a bit of soda into her glass and then put it away, looking over at Frisk. 

“I will take some tea please with a little bit of magic if you will. The baby is a little angsty.” The smell earlier bothered her stomach and it didn’t go away as she fought her stomach from throwing up.

“sure.” He set up the kettle to make some tea. While the water was heating up he went over to her, lightly resting a hand along her stomach as he sent a little magic to the growing baby to help settle them down. 

“anything to go with yours g?” 

“I am good over here. Thanks.” He had coffee already in front of him.

“sure.” After he could tell the child was more settled he grabbed some ketchup for himself and then got the kettle as it began to whistle.

“Dad can you talk to the baby as well? You said mom can translate but mom said she needed magic. I don’t get it?” 

“well, monster babies normally get magic from both of their parents while the’re developing. i don’t quite have that bond though with your sibling because a part of them is human. so i have to give them some of my magic more directly and it usually helps calm them down so your mom won’t feel sick.” 

“Oh, so it would have been easier if you had a kid with Fluffy then?” Gregory almost spat out the coffee as he had no interest at all to mate with Sans.

“No not in a million years. You are worst than most fanfiction writers. Do not think for one second that… I am over reacting ain’t I?” Gregory realized that everyone was giving him a weird look.

“Of course not you silly. You are my dog. That just doesn’t happen like that.” Julia explained it away simply. Sans laughed. He couldn’t help it, but the dog had put his foot in his mouth on that one. Frisk was not sure what to say as she just started to eat so she didn’t have to add anything. Gregory was in stunned silence as he ate his meal. Julia was waiting for an answer still.

“Would it still be easier to have been with another skeleton being than mom?” 

“Nope, because he would have to love them the same way I love him. That is how babies are planned. It involves two loving individuals who love each other very much. There is some other stuff but that is what makes a baby.” Frisk tries to explain the best way she could while keeping her child’s mind innocent. Sans nods in agreement with her.

“Is that why the uncles are upstairs, they are trying to make a baby?” Stun silence from the three of them. It typically takes a week for the heat for the heat to transpire.

“no hun.” 

“Yeah sweetheart they are sick remember.” Frisk would be an awful poker player because she was cracking under the question. 

“i can assure you they are not trying to make a child.” Sans says, he knew the two would have a child eventually, but it was far too soon and being both male it would take more than just the fires of a heat to actually produce a child between them. It would take a more conscious effort to combine their magic in such a way after agreeing who would carry the child. So he wasn’t really lying when he told her that. 

“Oh okay!” Julia accepted the answer and began eating her meal. Sans added some vegetables to the dish because originally it had none though Julia avoided most of the vegetables except for the carrots which she munched on. Frisk glanced at Sans, glad that he had the quick wits to keep his cool under that kind of pressure. Gregory had a disgusted look as he watched Frisk eat the vegetables. He appeared as if he was like a five year old.

“Gross.” Gregory muttered. Frisk ignored the dog monster as she looked over to Julia.

“just cuz you can’t stomach it doesn’t mean you should knock it.” Sans says between bites. He had split the vegetables between the three of them, eating some himself.

“I think they are gross too Fluffy. I only like carrots because horses like carrots.” Sound logic of an nine year old. Well, it was better than nothing.

“Please Julie will you please eat all that is on your plate, Gregory and Sans worked hard to make supper for you.” Julia made a face like that she would throw up if she did but stuck one piece of broccoli in her mouth chewed it a few times and mumbled with her mouth still full of the vegetable.

“I am full. I am going to my room now.” 

“swallow your food first please, before you speak.” Julia shook her head.

“No…” She sputtered a little of the broccoli out as she says this. 

“I thought you said humans liked this stuff?” Gregory asked as he observed Julia’s behavior.

“it’s an acquired taste, besides, no one likes everything.” 

“It is because she is a little kid and they are told on TV that broccoli and other vegetables are gross. Julia you will swallow that vegetable this instant or no desert.” Julia made a sour face as she forced down the broccoli and immediately drank a huge gulp of the pop finishing off her drink. She stuck her tongue out for good measure showing that it was gone.

“Okay you may go play and I will call you when we have desert.” 

“Thank you mom.” Julia ran off as Gregory gave her a look.

“Bribing your kid to eat vegetables? You can’t do that forever you know.” 

“doesn’t need to work forever. when she’s older, she’ll find some types on her own that she likes and eat them of her own free will to stay healthy. unlike carnivores like yourself, the rest of us need a more balanced meal.” 

“I like to think I am doing what is best for my child. I hope that one day she will like more than just carrots though. I mean they are good for her but…” Frisk wasn’t sure that was enough.

“sometimes, when we are young... we must be encouraged to do what is best for us, even if, at the time, we do not like it.” 

“Seems like bribery to me but then again I am not that girl’s parents. I am just an outsider looking in on this subject.”

“i imagine your own parents were no different with you, when you were a cub. it may seem like bribery, but sometimes an incentive to do something is needed.” 

“Hmm… I don’t really remember having to be bribed but who knows I can’t remember everything. Alright but I am just telling you the stakes will get higher every time she eats a veggy though. First desert than she probably want out of school work.”

“S-she wouldn’t do that.” Frisk stuttered as it became clear she had some doubts when she heard Gregory say those things.

“even if she tries that one, it won’t work.” 

“Your mate believes that soo much.” Gregory says with a smirk leaning back after finishing his meal. 

“you know, for someone who is mostly at the mercy of a nine year old, you really haven’t learned much about humility.” 

“It is not that, I am starting to respect Frisk and Julia but I should be able to discuss things or would you rather I just keep these thoughts to myself?”

“No, it is the fact sometimes it comes off a little more argumentative than it needs to.” Frisk was very quiet almost to the point if Gregory didn’t have his sensitive hearing he probably wouldn’t have picked it up.

“it is one thing to discuss matters, but you know, insisting your opinion is argumentative.” 

“Fine, I know how it is now. I will hold my tongue more around you and the child. If you don’t mind I think I will see to the child now.” Gregory got up taking the plate to the sink not seeing how he approached things as wrong.

“I swear if it is not one thing it is the other.” Frisk muttered.

“I heard that. Remember I am a dog monster meaning I can hear you from all over.” Gregory yells from a distance.

“apparently that applies your mouth too.” Sans calls back.

“Okay, I understand what you mean by the walls have ears now.” Frisk says as quiet as possible having a feeling that he can still hear that even. Sans nodded.

“Oh ha ha!” Gregory says as he walked by. Sans smirked a little at the response, it just proved his point.  Frisk took out her phone out and texted Sans.

Frisk: Oh my god… this freaks me out. Is our room soundproof? Or do we need to figure out something?

“it is.” 

“Shh… I…” Frisk put her finger to her mouth and glanced around for Gregory feeling like she was being spied on. She texted him again.

Frisk: This is so annoying. I should be able to speak my mind in my own house.

“all the bedrooms are soundproof, except only to certain noises... depending on the room.”

“Wait… is Julia’s room soundproof? I don’t want her room soundproof.” 

“on the lowest level, it only muffles conversation, so it makes it difficult to eavesdrop, but other than that no. paps and az’s rooms were the same level until i upgraded them myself. the only room that’s near completely soundproof is our room.”

“Then we should go up to our room. I don’t want someone to hear us.”  He nods, following her upstairs. The moment they got into the room Frisk locked the door and threw her hands up in the air and let them flop to the side. She was beyond frustrated.

“THIS IS FUCKING NUTS!” 

“that’s putting it in very few words.” Sans sat on the bed.

“I should be able to scream on the top of my lungs in my house. OUR house. I am already frustrated with Gregory, trying to be kind to that SOB and trying to see the good in him, and sometimes I see it but sometimes I just want that little dog into the dog house deep down in the ocean.” 

“can’t say i blame you, the guy’s been gettin’ on my nerves too.” 

“I am trying so hard to stay calm for the baby, for Julia, for you, but honestly I am on my last- I don’t even know anymore. I need something that can relax me.” 

“well, we can try a massage to try and relax you hun. as for greogry... well, ya know the thing about carrying is that if you blow up on someone, legit or not, you can always blame the hormones.” 

“Pfftt…” Frisk was caught off guard by that and started to laugh. 

“me, on the other hand... i don’t have a valid reason yet.” He smiled a little.

“Well you can say you have to deal with your crazy wife. Isn’t that good enough. She has all these hormones.” 

“not normally for a respectable monster.” 

“That is right. You are legit while I am not.” Frisk sat on the bed and sighed.

“Seriously this day sucks. I would do a massage but I don’t think I can lay on my stomach. I think it would be bad for the baby.” 


End file.
